Wake Me Up Inside, French version
by mugu
Summary: Si vous détenez la chance de changer le futur, la saisiriez-vous? Même si cela suppose maquiller une nouvelle vie pour vous-même et détenir la globalité d'un secret? "Sensei?" Je promets Naru, cette fois sera bien différente. Éventuel Kakashi-FemNaruto, voyage temporel. Hiatus
1. Prologue

_Mot du traducteur:_

_Lorsque je relis cette fiction qui m'empoigne le cœur, je m'épanche devant elle, mes pulsations battent leur folle chamade au rythme des lignes s'ajoutant une à une à cette œuvre incroyable. Mon encre se teinte, le papier de ma vie se déroule, et je ne puis rester de marbre face à un tel cadeau que nous offre cet auteur. Rester muer face à cette offrande est comme se taire face à l'abominable, mes doigts crient de s'emballer dans une danse effrénée, et ma pensée octroie leur mouvement vivace et étroit marquant sur ma froide et chaude machine des mots et des syllabes qui en se touchant, forment la plus belle histoire m'ayant été donner l'occasion de contempler au fil de ces longs et mornes mois d'isolation. Ma fougue ne peut être décrite en si peu de vers, et je m'égare encore alors que je devrais vous révéler sur ce à quoi je tarie tant d'éloges, car en effet, rien n'est plus condescendant qu'une vide et vaste énumération des beautés fictives d'une œuvre. Comme on dit, tout dépend de l'éclairage sous lequel on regarde la flamme d'une bougie, celle-ci peut être chatoyante, grave, étincelante, et c'est elle que je vais vous convier. Louons hommage à l'homme (ou femme) incroyable nous ayant conféré la possibilité d'admirer ce paysage._

Ceci est la traduction de la fiction anglaise : Wake Me Up Inside. Je tiendrai à être le plus fidèle et le plus exacte possible aux expressions employées par l'auteur originel de cette histoire que je traduirai de A à Z. L'aide est bien entendue bien venue à quiconque voulant m'assister dans cette noble tâche. Ma note en traduction en prépa était de 2/20, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.

Bref, trêve de bavardage, et en avant la musique!

PdV: Point de vue

Je resterai fidèle au schéma narratif de l'auteur que je vénère et auquel je me prosterne. Je rajouterai quelques descriptions, ou quelques tournures emphatiques pour que cela sonne mieux à l'oreille française.

**Disclaimer:** I have no right on this story (only the author whose acount is RayneXHatake hold the rights), as for the manga of Naruto

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Avez-vous déjà regardé la mort en face en se riant d'elle, ou même scruté par delà le parapet d'une falaise vos ennemis vous encercler, réalisant alors qu'il n'existe aucune issue ?

Eh bien je me tenais justement sur une rocheuse colline d'où je contemplais la destruction de la naguère, mais au combien merveilleuse Konoha. Les édifices de cette cité étaient en ruine et les majestueux arbres n'étaient rien d'autre que des troncs décapités et creux. Quant à la prestigieuse montagne des Hokage, ne subsistaient rien d'autre que des décombres, les faces des Hokage, détruites par la chiquenaude de la queue d'une des viles invocations de Sasuke. Le village dans lequel j'étais né, avait été élevé, et pour combattu pour avait à jamais disparu, détruit par mon ancien élève lui-même... Quel dépit... J'aurais pleuré si j'avais eu des larmes à verser, ou si seulement j'avais eu de l'énergie pour en épargner.

Nos ennemis se ruant sur nous, les flammes léchant nos visages, je ne craignais cependant pas la mort. Je savais que ce soir là, je mourrais en défendant ce qui restait de ma patrie en prouvant mon dévouement total envers le symbole tracé sur mon bandeau frontal et le tatouage à mon bras.

Je regardais ma partenaire, elle était ma seule élève restante ; Naru. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'elle qu'à cet instant. Elle n'était plus la naïve petit fille qui fut la première dans l'équipe 7 à crier haut et fort qu'elle allait devenir Hokage. Elle avait grandi et était devenue une ninja qualifiée, respectée même au sein des nations shinobi. Je la fixais alors, et décelais sa fatigue ainsi que le ressentit de la trahison sur ses traits et sa prise de conscience face à notre pathétique situation.

Elle savait qu'elle ne porterait jamais le titre d'Hokage, mais elle s'immergeait dans la bataille telle une vraie guerrière de Konoha, avec une ardeur incommensurable alimentée par la volonté du feu. Les signes du combats étaient incrustés sur chacun de nos corps. Sa peau, jonchée d'égratignures et de coupures de kunai, laissaient couler le sang en abondance elle faiblissait, ployant sous la démesure de ses blessures. Et sa chevelure d'or, désormais envenimée d'une écœurante teinte marron brique due aux effusions de sang dont nous avions été victimes cette nuit là, ne faisait qu'alourdir l'aura malsaine et meurtrière qui se dégageait d'elle. Son visage, lui, ne montrait plus le doux sourire qu'elle manifestait d'ordinaire ; de pales lèvres livides avaient remplacé celui-ci, tendues désormais presque en un rictus bestial. Je pouvais entendre ses rugissements alors que les bruits de pas de nos adversaires s'approchant devenaient de plus en plus assourdissants. Ses habituels yeux bleus étaient rouges sangs. Elle était dos au mur, tel un animal pris au piège. Elle haletait constamment, difficilement, avec absurdité... Comme je sentais _tant_ sa soif _dévorante_. Elle était quasi palpable... déroutante...

Je n'étais pas surpris en vérité qu'elle s'unissait-à la mienne nous demandions tout deux rétribution pour ces morts – inutiles – ainsi que pour la destruction de notre village.

Misérablement, une fois encore, je parachevais mon regard, au loin, du côté de la falaise, qui se noyait dans le champs de bataille, dont j'avais la nostalgie d'appeler maison mère.

Je hochais la tête.

Nous n'avions eu aucun avertissement de l'attaque et plusieurs civils avaient été abattus avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Le combat avait été long et difficile, nous avions perdu tant d'amis et de camarades en si peu de temps.

Sakura fut la première à tomber ; elle succomba en emportant Karin avec elle. Asuma la suivit peu après, tentant de protéger de sa vie Kurenai et leur enfant n'ayant encore point vu le jour. Une fois morts, les autres ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps pour les rejoindre. Je fermais encore les yeux quand je pense à eux, et je jurais alors que leur sacrifice envers les leurs ne serait pas vain.

Je descendis mes yeux à mes mains tremblantes que je tentais tant bien que mal de calmer. Il me restait à peine assez de chakra pour un dernier éclair pourfendeur que je destinais à Sasuke. Le vacillement de mes mains s'aggrava suite à une quinte de toux impossible à contrôler. Je crachais alors le sang inondant ma bouche. Que ce fusse le coup de pied dans les côtes ayant atteint mes poumons - ou autre chose de pire - je n'avais été ninja que depuis bien trop de temps pour ne point méconnaître les signes d'une hémorragie interne.

Je nettoyais ma bouche avec le dos de ma main. Et dire que j'avais perdu mon masque au début de la bataille. Je trouvais ça ironique, que ce bout de tissu que l'on utilisait pour m'identifier soit maintenant déchiqueté quelque part, dans le bazar chaos de nos affrontements. Tout ce qu'il me restait était l'œil d'Obito. Il me rongeait dûment la paupière et je pouvais ressentir l'humidité qui s'en échappait... C'était Obito... C'était Obito qui pleurait... Seul le larmoyant Obito aurait pu trouver l'énergie de sangloter lors de ces dernières minutes. Pleurais-tu pour ce village, que ton parent venait d'écraser sous sa botte ? Ou était-ce ce futur que tu voulais tant voir, _cher vieil ami_ ?

Je ricanais. Je décidais que cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais, comme je _les_ reverrai très bientôt. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais ; était que cela aurait pu mieux se terminer. Oui... probablement...

Je haussai alors les épaules, puis retirai la plaque d'ANBU de ma poitrine avant de faire signe à Naru, car elle aurait été seulement une gêne pour notre prochaine attaque. Nous nous tenions donc l'un à côté de l'autre sur la falaise, dans nos vêtements rapiécés et ensanglantés, faisant face à nos futurs ennemis.

Je courrai alors une main au travers du raide enchevêtrement de mes cheveux, pour étreindre avec fermeté le bandeau protecteur qui encerclait mon crâne.

Et Naru me fixa alors du regard. Je lui hochais la tête en réponse.

Nous étions fin prêt à _leur _tenir tête - comme de véritables soldats de Konoha ; les _Véritables_. Notre symbole commun s'affichait fièrement par delà l'obscurité. Il était la seule chose qu'il nous restait. Notre fierté, notre courroux, notre gloire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre...

Mise à part la mort...

Et tout était tranquille alors...

Puis enfin, j'entendis le bruit sourd de _ses_ pas traînants sur la terre fraîchement retournée, signalant _son_ approche. Me focalisant sur les battements du cœur de Naru, je me figeais d'avantage au fil de _sa_ progression. Je pouvais distinctement entendre mon souffle aride s'accélérer. Le centre de mon être se mit à battre résolument - et irrégulièrement. Tout sonnait faux à mon oreille. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais affolé. Et le pire, c'est que je n'avais besoin d'être un médecin-nin pour être conscient de mon état :

J'étais en train de dépérir. Indubitablement...

Toutefois, je continuais avec hargne d'écouter la zizanie rampante vers moi, comme le laborieux souffle de ma coéquipière devenir rigide. Je devinai, par l'ombre avançant et le bruit des pas légers, que _notre cible_ se profilait devant nous. Le brasier qu'était devenu les yeux de Naru s'emballa alors diaboliquement – comme les marques en forme de moustache sur ses joues s'affichant soudainement sur sa peau tannée, devenant noires... terriblement noires...

Il n'y avait plus avenir...

Mais je levai quand même la main. Calmement, j'attendis qu'elle se rende compte – de sa lente transformation. Voyant qu'elle se retourna vers moi, et s'empourprer ingénieusement, je savais qu'elle l'avait remarqué. je soupirai avant de lancer un dernier coup d'oeil du côté du précipice, formé par la barrière rocheuse :

Quel gâchis... Sasuke avait transformé une si belle place en une lande dévastée, et morte vallée.

Et j'entendis le mugissement de Naru au fur et à mesure que le déserteur s'approchait un Chidori dans la main gauche. Je me retournais _enfin_ pour toiser mon ex-disciple.

Je reniflais de mépris.

L'assaut avait dut lui être facile, il avait juste qu'à attendre que son armée détruise la majorité du village pour apparaître sur le champs de bataille. Je regardais ses yeux rouges dotés de trois virgules noires ses pupilles qui matérialisaient ses Sharingan, ruisselant de sang telles des larmes. Et dire qu'il me fixait avec son éternel air désinvolte...

Un lâche... jusqu'à la fin... Mon _cher_ disciple _adoré_...

Que j'avais terriblement envie _d'étriper_.

Je détournais les yeux vers Naruto et remarquais son désir irrépressible de faire couler son sang. Sasuke avait détruit ses projets ainsi que ses rêves concernant ses proches.

Puis alors, je fermai les yeux...

Je rassemblais à ce moment les dernières parcelles de mon chakra, et _contemplais_ _l'électricité animée_ _dans un feu follet autour de ma main._ Je pouvais sentir mes poumons s'engourdir peu à peu. Mon souffle de vie s'échappait... continuellement... inlassablement...

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que Naru ne détourna pas une fois ses yeux de Sasuke.

Je souriais. J'avais presque honte de le concéder maintenant après tout ce que nous avions affronté, mais elle était... ma fierté...

« Il est temps... »

J'acquiesçais. Étaient-ce mes lèvres qui avaient prononcé ce mot, ou était-ce mon état qui me faisait avoir des hallucinations ?

Je m'en moquais éperdument en fait.

Mais Naru, elle aussi, sourit également :

« Oui... Il est enfin temps ! »

Elle me dédicaça un dernier regard.

_Pas ce regard... S'il-te-plait... _

Et comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, elle détourna la tête. Embarrassée ?

Je tournai également la tête et pus voir un dédaigneux rictus se former sur la bouche de notre adversaire.

Je souris de la même manière. Au moins, nous nous comprenions.

Nous étions de la même espèce.

Naru me devança soudainement : elle et son clone tissèrent son chakra restant pour réaliser un Rasengan. Renâclant un juron, dans une ultime attaque je m'élançais au combat, allant au devant d'une mort certaine qui ne m'effrayait pas - ou qui ne m'effrayait plus.

Accompagné de ma dernière élève qui joignit son Rasengan à mon éclair pourfendeur, brillants vigoureusement dans les ténèbres, je pouvais voir Sasuke de plus en plus proche, se riant de nous.

Il se refusait sûrement à croire que nous pourrions l'atteindre et peut-être qu'il voyait juste après tout.

Je sentais le chakra de Naruto flageoler telle une flamme sous le vent et regardais son chakra rouge de combat s'amoindrir. Je me laissais moi-même distraire et ne ressentis guère Sasuke transpercer l'air de sa lame de chakra. Je regardais alors au ralenti le jutsu fatal s'abattant sur moi _dans un bruit suraigu rappelant_ _le cri de millier d'oiseaux._

Je maugréai. Je tentai de bouger, mais tout ce que je pus percevoir fut la nuit noire ainsi que la voix âpre de Naruto conjurer un ancien et puissant jutsu au dernier moment.

« Hitotoki Dasshutsu no jutsu ! »

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Sasuke était si proche que je pouvais le sentir.

Je regardais Kakashi-sensei tousser du sang et je savais qu'il était en mauvais état. Sa chevelure d'argent était maintenant teintée de rose, et raide en haut de sa tête. Ses muscles se bombaient sous le stress et n'étaient que des crampes douloureuses. Il avait combattu ardemment aujourd'hui. Je l'observais vaincre shinobi après shinobi dans l'espoir de protéger ce qui tenaient lieux de vestiges du village. Ses vêtements avaient vu de meilleurs jours et sa peau dégageait des effluves de sueur, de sang et de fatigue.

Je hochais la tête.

Je voulais tant voir le visage qui avait hanté l'équipe sept à nos premières introductions, mais je ne le désirais point en vérité. C'était une victoire fantôme maintenant, car l'équipe sept était _morte_. Nos _mémoires_, nos _achèvements_, nos _soucis_, nos _rires_, nos rêves, nos larmes... Tous avaient disparu en seulement quelques minutes - comme la fumée légère s'envolant et se volatilisant dans l'azur nuageux du ciel. Une certaine vanité à laquelle je me raccrochais autant que possible...

Tout en sachant que j'allais bientôt mourir... Pff, au damne ces sentiments, car jamais je ne laisserai Sasuke savourer sa victoire.

Je clignai des yeux avant de les poser finalement sur le fier village qui fut mien, des larmes noires émergèrent de mes pupilles, des sanglots noircis reflétant les ténèbres de ma légitime rage :

Comment avait-il osé faire ça à notre maison ? COMMENT ?! Et Je me sentais piégée, tentant d'ignorer la voix du Kyuubi à l'intérieur de ma tête que je savais mesquin et machiavélique :

**Renardeau, relâche moi et je pourrai t'offrir la vengeance à laquelle** **tu aspires tant.**

Son offre était tentante, mais je n'allais sûrement pas libérer le démon Renard dans le monde car je savais qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas juste à Sasuke.

**Renardeau, tu es mourante... Ne le sens-tu point ? Ton cœur battant avec tant de rigueur ralenti** **petit à petit au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent inexorablement vers ta fin prochaine... Daigne** **au moins réaliser ce dernier plaisir à ta si douce personne...**

Je hochais la tête et lui rétorquais. « Je ne t'accorderai pas la liberté, je préfère mourir en protégeant mon Village et les miens. »

**Oh ? Mais quel village donc ? Celui...** **que l'autre garçon a détruit, c'est ça** **? Uhuhuh... Celui qui n'est plus que **_**ruines**_ **car ton tant aimé **_**Sasuke**_ **a assassiné ta chère **_**Hokage **_**et tes si tendres **_**amis **_**? ****Oh oui... Sens le... Ce fluide de leur vie s'échappant entre tes impuissantes mains... Terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais, Naruto, que** **je le sais comme** **tu le désires, avec tant de vigueur...**

**Sa mort !**

« Tais-toi ! »

**Tu nies l'évidence, mais je le sais Naruto, je le sais au plus profond de toi... Confie moi tout... J'exhausserai tes désirs... _Princesse_...**

« Jamais je me plierai à toi ! »

**Tu ne fais que retarder d'inéluctable. À la fin, tu sais comme moi que tu me céderas le pas. **

« Tout est fini, vieux renard, tout est fini ! »

**Oh non ! Rien n'est fini encore ! Ce n'est que le commencement ! Le commencement de tout ! Seul moi pourrai décider de votre fin... De ta fin !**

« Je l'affronterai... », rugis-je de manière imperceptible, « Je l'assassinerai de mes propres mains... avant de me donner la mort. »

**Pauvre folle... Qu'essayes-tu donc d'accomplir de par tes actes n'ayant si peu de sens que ceux des larves rampantes humaines tentant de s'élever de la multitude ? Ou ne tenterais-tu pas plutôt de protéger les miettes de ton orgueil... **

Et je ne pus retenir mes larmes face à ces mots ; Tsunade avait saisi ma mort pour la faire sienne, mes amis m'avaient sauvé par leur sacrifice, et ce démon renard ternissait la mémoire que je gardais d'eux, rendant mes actes futiles et dérisoires ainsi que les leurs.

Pourquoi ne disait-il plus rien ?

Le silence m'envahissait soudain... Satané renard... Je le compris alors. Enfin. Tout à la fin :

Il respectait mon choix en réalité, comme s'il voulait confirmer et affermir ma détermination en me poussant à réagir éhontée face à ses provocations. Et je pris son mutisme comme une allégation à mes hypothèses.

Revenant à la réalité, j'ignorai le tremblement de mes jambes comme mon sensei me disait d'enlever mon armure.

L'ultime affrontement allait bientôt procéder.

« Oui... Il est enfin temps ! »

En reniflant l'air froid, je me figeais alors, car je sentais le serpent. Je me retournais vers le traître et lui crachais ma haine au visage.

Le chakra du Kyuubi que je réunissais au plus profond de moi résonnait, vibrait en chœur avec mes sentiments actuels, me permettant de fabriquer une orbe tourbillonnante de feu et de sang... Cramoisie, étrange, langoureuse, la plus belle de toutes celles que j'avais pues former alors avec tant de ferveur, comme si ma résiliation entretenait le feu de ma vie jusqu'à sa fin, telle une bougie lançant ses dernières étincelles dans un ultime feu d'artifice.

A l'inverse, mon sensei réalisait un éclair pourfendeur mourant, s'éloignant silencieusement, comme la fin d'un voyage, lent, aride et illusoire... Toutefois, une chose nous unissait tout deux, nos réciproques émotions entremêlées en symbiose, divine cohésion qui représentait l'ultime espoir et défense à la fois de nos existences et de nos mémoires. Nos mains se marièrent dans une dernière étreinte et union, mixant nos chakra tels les racines de deux arbres s'échangeant leurs duveteuses feuilles, leurs pulsantes graines, et leur solide foi ; et créant ainsi notre meilleur assaut vers Sasuke dans une vaine tentative de l'abattre. Sentant mon chakra s'amoindrir, j'entendais au loin le hurlement du renard :

**Que fais-tu ? Nous allons tous mourir ! **

Le Kyuubi brilla d'un rouge échelonné à l'intérieur de sa cage, et emplit mon esprit de lumière et d'éclat. A mon interrogation muette, il me répondit dédaigneux.

**Que fais-je ? Je te sauve toi et ton sensei. Vous me remercierez plus tard pour cela ! **

Je contemplais alors notre assaut échouer lamentablement, et je ne pouvais même pas sauver Kakashi-sensei se faisant trancher par le chakra maléfique de Sasuke. De mon angoisse et de mon cœur battant une folle chamade face à ce funeste spectacle, j'entendis confusément mais consciemment une voix surgir de ma gorge sèche appeler un jutsu dont je n'avais guère entendu parler.

« Hitotoki Dasshutsu no jutsu ! »

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je clignais des yeux, et rivais mon regard vers un ciel bleu aux nuages blancs éparses et vagabondant. Où était donc partie toute cette obscurité ? Étourdi, je lève ma tête et regarde autour de moi n'apercevant que de grands arbres et de la rase broussaille. Pas un seul indice du précédent chaos dans lequel j'étais prisonnier. Nulle part, nulle trace, pas même un soupçon de noir. Rien, je ne trouvais rien d'autre qu'une sereine paix tant intérieure qu'extérieur, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un fugace rêve.

Je m'asseyais dans un gémissement, me massant la tête de mes mains puis je détournais mes yeux sur Naru. Si elle était là, alors cela ne pouvait être un rêve. Elle était roulée en boule à mes côtés sur la pelouse, mais elle semblait si petite.

Je me levais et réalisais rapidement que mon corps ne réagissait pas correctement. Je ne ressentais guère mon souffle laborieux, ni ma blessure interne présente un peu plus tôt. Quel était au juste le jutsu qu'elle avait utilisé ? Je trébuchais sur une branche au sol, et tombais dans un petit lac à proximité. En me relevant, les pieds toujours dans l'eau boueuse, je regardais mon reflet dans l'eau.

Mes cheveux avaient leur même couleur d'argent d'origine et mon masque était à sa place, seulement, une chose indéniable manquait... Alors je réalisais que mon bandeau protecteur n'était plus noué autour de mon crâne, un sentiment de panique m'enveloppa tel un choc électrique et qu'une multitude d'aiguilles s'enfonça en moi, je remarquais que je n'avais plus de Sharigan. Il y eut d'ailleurs un temps de latence avant que je ne relève que je n'étais plus couvert de blessures suite au combat :

J'étais sain et sauf, soigné, blanchi. Un autre élément me perturbait d'avantage... Mon apparence... Si étrange...

Je tendis alors la main vers le miroir bleuté de l'onde plate, cette petite main attrapant entre ses phalanges ce doux fluide... C'était un mouvement que j'avais tant répété, et qui pourtant était complètement différent désormais, car quand j'ouvrais grand les yeux et regardais attentivement mon reflet qui n'était qu'une version rajeunie de moi-même, je relevais sur mon faciès d'autres informations bien plus dérangeantes...

J'avais six ans, encore.

* * *

**A/N:** A défaut de traduire ma fiction vers l'anglais, je traduis celle-ci vers le français. J'ai eu énormément de mal à m'habituer au récit conté au présent, c'est un chamboulement dans mes habitudes assez conséquent. La plus grande difficulté dans ce prologue est que l'auteur jouxte entre le passé, le présent et le futur, qui est peut être plaisant à lire pour le lecteur mais qui est une plaie à écrire. J'ai rajouté quelques descriptions...  
D'ailleurs, je constate en lisant et relisant cette fiction que la mienne n'est que les balbutiements d'un enfant face à la profondeur des personnages dans cette œuvre extraordinaire. Je rigole quand je pense que mon Kakashi et ma Naruto dans ma propre fiction auront une relation tout à fait différente, mais au combien similaire...


	2. Chapitre 1

_Une certaine amèreté, un sentiment d'accomplissement qui m'échappe entre mes fins doigts... Quel est-il? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne sais rien...  
Une effervescence, éphémère, insolite, terrifiante, mais à la fois si enrichissante et attirante... Je ne désire point la lâcher, de peur qu'elle m'échappe comme elle m'avait tant de fois échappée..._

A/N: Duaran, je fonctionne ainsi: Je publie le chapitre dès que je commence à le traduire, de ce fait, bien souvent, le dernier chapitre en cours de traduction apparaît alors. C'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez voir seulement qu'un quart traduit actuellement. Je ne suis pas une machine, et je ne puis écrire un chapitre d'une bonne taille par jour. Je préfère encore update un mixe des deux plutôt que de vous épargner la suite. C'est un système de mise à jour progressive... Il vous faut check le précédent chapitre une fois que le plus récent est publié.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Avez-vous déjà eu ce moment où vous êtes sûr de rêver et que les choses arrivant autour de vous ne sont que le fruit de votre délirante imagination? La réflexion de mon corps me regardant en retour était certainement l'un de ces moments.

Je levais mes petits doigts avec précaution pour toucher mon visage, en espérant que cette même réflexion ne ferrait de même. Et quand elle le fit, je me dis à moi-même que ce ne devait être qu'un genjutsu ou peut-être Sasuke m'ayant capturé ainsi du monde tortueux et torturé du Tsukuyomi, où la vraisemblable réalité ne coïncidait en rien avec ce qu'elle était.

Je me mordais mes lèves jusqu'à que du sang perla de mon menton pour se diluer dans le tissu du masque; une illusion qui ne voulait pas disparaître. J'étais assis à côté de ce lac d'un bleu ciel, au milieu d'une luxuriante sylve où je fixais mon propre reflet ayant six ans.

Je me levais, sortis de l'eau, et marchai jusqu'à Naru, la secouant pour la réveiller.

Ses yeux ne portaient plus l'embrasant rouge dont ils étaient précédemment teintés, mais ils détenaient une fatigue pouvant s'apparenter avec l'épuisement dû à l'extinction de son chakra et ses remords. Je m'assis en face d'elle avant de lui poser les questions me taurodant la tête.

"Naru, pourquoi ai-je six ans une fois de plus?"

Elle me surprit en rigolant; d'un sec et rauque son. "Apparemment, le Kyuubi est un plus grand trouillard que je ne l'eus cru."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Elle orienta sa tête vers l'azur du ciel avant qu'un sourire se plaqua sur ses douces lèvres. "Ma boule de poils ambulante remplie de casse-têtes nous a envoyé dans le passé, dans l'espoir que l'on sauve son désolé arrière-train de tomber raide."

Je me levai et me plaçai en face de Naru. "Ok, le Kyuubi nous a envoyé dans le passé. Je peux en quelque sorte le saisir, mais combien de temps en arrière Naru?"

Naruto se leva à son tour, et secoua sa tête avant de s'étirer. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était seulement une demi-tête en dessous de celle que j'étais et était aux alentours de six ans d'elle même. "Je ne sais pas vraiment sensei, mais assez loin pour que Konoha ne soit plus en ruine."

Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez; je pouvais déjà sentir la migraine venir.

"Tout ce que je sais, est ce que le Kyuubi m'avait dit avant que je me réveille."

* * *

_Flashback…._

_Naru se tenait en face de l'énorme cage qui chatoyait encore d'une rouge réverbération._

_Le Kyuubi était allongé, haletant sur ses pattes frontales, puis il dit. "Bien renardeau, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de mourir aujourd'hui."_

_Naru regardait le reanrd. "Qu'as-tu __ donc _fais, boule de poiles?" 

_Le renard ricana seulement pour mieux transiter dans une quinte de toux. "**Je t'ai envoyé toi et ton sensei dans le passé.**"_

_"Mais pourquoi?"_

_Kyuubi entra profondément son être dans les pupilles de Naruto avant de rétorquer. "**C'est évident, nos vies sont liées ensembles, tu meurs, je meurs. Et je ne suis pas prêt de mourir, alors j'ai utilisé un jutsu que seules les bêtes à queue conservent secret pour vous envoyer tout deux dans le passé, et cela a apparemment fonctionné. Alors qu'as-tu à te plaindre Renardeau? Le jutsu que j'ai utilisé devrait t'aider à sauver tes pathétiques précieux proches.**"_

_Naru soupira et se frotta les yeux. "Alors on a accès à une seconde chance?"_

_Kyuubi ria refroidissant ainsi l'engouement de Naru comme si elle prenait une douche froide. "**Oh oui, tu l'auras cette seconde chance, mais celle-ci ne sera pas la même que tu sembles le penser.**"_

_Naru se jeta contre les barreaux de sa cage. "Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, renard?" Kyuubi exulta et renvoya en dehors Naru de son monde intérieur comme Kakashi la réveillait. La dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue était le Kyuubi lui conseillait d'interpeller le Troisième Hokage si elle voulait avoir d'avantage de réponses._

_Fin du Flashback….._

* * *

"Était-ce tout ce qu'il a dit?"

J'acquiesçais. "A peu près, mais il sait quelque chose dont on a pas connaissance."

Je soupirais et regardais vers le nord où une route traversait une colline à l'horizon. "Eh bien, nous ne pouvons juste rester ici; allons voir ce qu'on peut observer du haut de ce sentier." Naru opina du chef et me suivit après moi. Nous étions tout deux exténués du voyage à travers le temps, et nous nous demandions où nous étions exactement.

"Sensei, il m'a dit de parler au Hokage-jiji, cela signifie donc que nous somme assez loin dans le passé pour qu'il soit encore vivant?"

J'hochais ma tête et tentais d'ignorer le regard empli d'espoir se couchant sur son visage. "Quand tu t'amuses à jouer avec le temps qui passe, tout est possible." Je dépassais Naruto, et m'arrêtais lorsque j'atteignis le sommet du vallonnement; je sentais mon cœur s'effondrer sur lui-même quand je contemplais le tableau se dévoilant devant moi.

Le village de Konoha animé de vie; ce merveilleux village que j'avais connu auparavant. J'apercevais les différences entre cette Konoha et celle du future. J'entendais Naru pousser un glapissement de joie, et la voyais s'élancer vers l'effervescence de la place du marché, mais je l'attrapai par le dos et l'arrêtai. Elle grogna en me montrant les dents, et tenta d'échapper à ma poigne; je ne pouvais lui parler car je ne croyais point au son de ma propre voix. Je pointais seulement la montagne des Hokages et vis la compréhension atteindre ses traits.

Il n'y avait seulement que trois faces sculptées dans la roche de la paroi montagneuse. Le Quatrième n'avait point été choisi encore. Je savais désormais jusqu'à quand dans le passé le Kyuubi nous avait envoyé, nous étions dans mon enfance.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je me tenais en haut de la colline avec Kakashi m'immobilisant par mon bras dans un temps qui semblait durer des heures. Je ne pouvais croire que cette boule de poiles nous avait envoyé vingt bonnes années en arrière. Comment pouvions-nous obtenir une seconde chance ici? "Nous devons y aller Kakashi."

Je le voyais acquiescer, mais je savais à son éberlué regard qu'il n'avait entendu un mot de ce que je lui avais dit. "Naru, nous avons un problème. Nous pouvons être n'importe où dans le passé, mais je suis certain que nous sommes aux alentours de la période où j'étais encore un enfant."

"Qu'allons-nous faire pour..." Je me retournais rapidement comme nous étions interrompus.

"KAKASHI!"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme je regardais l'homme en face de nous. Les cheveux blonds piquants, de pétillants yeux bleus et cet étincelant sourire qui me renvoyait instantanément à la figure à qui j'avais affaire. Je murmurais dans mon souffle essoufflé, "Le Yondaime."

Kakashi semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Ses yeux s'élargirent et une portion de son visage apparaissait dans un blanc pâle de malade. Je fourrais ma patte dans sa côte. "Kakashi? Tout va bien?"

Il m'ignora et parla à l'homme. "Minato-sensei, est-ce vous?"

L'homme blond laissa transparaître un autre sourire. "Bien sûr 'kashi. Je viens juste de revenir d'une mission et je voulais te voir pour t'offrir des ramen." Je regardais avec une crainte révérencielle l'homme étant mon idole, et voyais ses yeux loucher entre nous deux, ainsi que son sourire s'agrandir. "Alors, qui est ton amie? Elle est vraiment jolie."

Je rougis, et tirai mon bras loin de Kakashi, puis je souriais comme je l'observais devenir cramoisi derrière son masque. "Je euh... Je l'ai trouvé dans le parque. Et je euh... J'ai besoin de l'apporter au Sandaime."

Minato notifia sa nervosité mais ne releva pas. "Ok, je dois lui reporter ma mission de toute façon. Venez-vous deux." Je les suivais, me demandant comme ce nouvel âge allait être.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Voyant sensei pour la première fois depuis seize ans fut un choc et me terrifia au point de me figer ainsi. Je n'avais pas la même cool et placide attitude de Jounin que j'avais dans le futur. Je ruminais pendant que nous marchions. Était-il possible que non seulement nos corps étaient revenus à l'age de six ans, mais également nos réseaux de chakra ainsi que nos autres talents de shinobi, tel le contrôle de nos émotions en avaient été affectés?

Je hochais la tête et espérais que le Troisième Hokage allait nous aider avec le bazar dans lequel on s'était embourbés. Je reposais mes yeux sur le dos de mon Sensei; ne pouvant vraiment croire qu'il était vivant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de me demander qui d'autre était vivant. Mes yeux s'agrandirent à cette pensée, mon père était-il vivant?

"Ok, vous deux, voici la tour du Hokage, et oui Kakashi, je sais que tu sais où on est, mais je voulais m'assurer que ton amie le sache. Maintenant, je dois lâcher ma pile de rapports et voir un homme à propos d'une grenouille." Je roulais mes yeux à mon sensei et montais les marche avec Naru se traînant derrière moi en témoignant un rotatif regard tout les autres ninjas autour de nous. Elle était envoûtée par toutes ces personnes et elle enregistrait dans un coin de son esprit ce qu'elle buvait de son environnement. Je toquais à la porte du Hokage et me retournais vers elle.

"Épier, c'est mal-élevé, tu sais." Elle me pinça le bras comme la porte s'ouvrer. Je remarquais son désir de jeter les bras devant au vieil homme, mais elle s'arrêta. L'homme en face d'elle était différent de celui du futur; cet homme était encore dans sa prime jeunesse et il arborait une foisonnante chevelure.

"Kakashi-kun, que me doit le plaisir de ta compagnie?" Je savais que j'aurais attiré son attention, ou qu'il ne nous croirait jamais, alors je le sommais dans un code de ANBU que celle les capitaines des ANBU connaissait.

"Le loup rôdait longuement, et combattu ardemment, mais à la fin, le serpent s'en est allé."

Le Troisième n'était plus assis sur son dossier; il s'éloigna de sa chaise, fermant la porte et la fenêtre avant de se tenir en face de moi. "Où as-tu appris ce code Kakashi?" Il me regarda directement dans les yeux.

"Que savez-vous des bêtes à queues Hokage-sama?"

Je regardais ses yeux s'élargir légèrement; je l'avais pris par surprise. Son menton s'affermissait et ses sourcils se fronçaient à la concentration. "Comment se fait-il que tu saches à propos des bêtes à queues Kakashi?" J'orientais mon visage par delà le vitrail clos et me détournais vers Naru. Elle attendait patiemment son tour de lui expliquer. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai mon histoire.

"Hokage-sama, ce que je vais vous informer est une histoire que vous ne serez en mesure d'en croire la teneur, mais je vous pris d'en accepter les dires, car votre foi est une facteur décidant d'où le futur sera dirigé."

Le Sandaime s'assit dis à son dossier et nous fit signe de faire de même. "Commence ton histoire"

Je laissais échapper un profond soupir et débutais, "Je présume que tout commence à la naissance de Uzumaki Naru. Qui arrive aux alentours de sept ans à partir de ce jour..."

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je regardais Kakashi-sensei raconter au bien plus jeune Troisième Hokage notre histoire. Il lui narra ma naissance et le Kyuubi scellé en moi par le Yondaime. Il décrivit l'équipe Sept et nos aventure avec un peu de fierté dans sa voix et lui renseigna sur la destruction de Konoha par les mains de Sasuke.

Je considérais ses yeux sonder ceux du Troisième, presque comme s'il pouvait véhiculer la vérité à travers eux. "Nous étions sur le point de mourir, mais le Kyuubi nous envoya dans le passé pour survivre. Il dit que vous seriez capable de répondre à nos question. Le pouvez-vous Hokage-sama?"

Je me retournai vers le Troisième et lui parlai. "Hokage-sama, croyez-vous à notre récit?"

Je contemplai l'homme tirer le bout de son nez et soupirer. "Je connais le jutsu que vous citez. C'est supposé être une légende que seules les bêtes à queues peuvent exécuter cette technique, et le simple fait qu'un Chuunin et une petite fille le sache rend cette histoire assez plausible."

Il regarda en dehors de la fenêtre. "Le jutsu en question est très compliqué et ne peut être utilisé qu'une seule fois. Le sujet est envoyé assez loin dans le passé pour changer complètement le futur en mieux. Avez-vous entendu le proverbe 'Les cités ne s'effritent jamais en un jour'? Ce qui a causé la destruction de Konoha commence ici, dans cette actuelle période. Vous deux avez le chance de changer le futur, mais je vous avertis. Il y a des dangers à moudre le futur à votre guise."

Je soupirais, "Rien n'est facile, pas vrai?"

Il hocha la tête négativement. "Si la vie était facile, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que vous deux soyez ici. Je pense que la première chose que l'on nécessite de faire est de tester vos habilitées. Kakashi conservera son rang de Chuunin, mais j'ai besoin de voir comment son vieux corps de six ans risque de réagir avec son mental âgé de vingt neuf ans. Naru, comme vous n'êtes censée techniquement pas être encore née, je vais vous accepter en tant qu'immigrante. Je testerai également vos capacités dans le courant de cette semaine pour voir où vos aptitudes résident, mais si les dires de Kakashi se révèlent exactes, alors vous ne devrez avoir de problème pour atteindre le rang de Chuunin. Nous devrons également changer votre nom de famille; les ambassadeurs du pays des Tourbillons risquent de questionner sur la part Uzumaki de votre nom, si jamais vous venez à les rencontrer.

Il se leva et alla à son étagère derrière lui, en sortit un petit livre noir, lié en cuivre avec des écritures d'or sur la première de couverture. "C'est le livre des bêtes à queues. Dans celui-ci se trouvent certaines réponses à vos questions. J'ai un rendez-vous urgent qui m'attend, attendez dans la pièce et trouvez les réponses à vos questions."

Les yeux de Kakashi le suivirent comme il quittait la pièce; je pris le livre du bureau et l'ouvris. La première page inscrivait une magnifique peinture d'un renard rouge, neuf queues s'éventant derrière lui, et un loup d'argent courant au travers d'une dense forêt. Je traçais la peinture de mes doigts et passais les pages jusqu'à en voir une ayant pour titre les jutsu à voyager dans le temps.

"**Le jutsu du voyage temporel est l'une des seules choses que peuvent effectuer les bêtes à queues. Ce jutsu est façonné par les bêtes à queue pour remodeler le passé et changer l'avenir du monde, mais ce jutsu ne peut être accompli que par une bête à queue scellé dans un humain. Alors, et seulement alors la bête peut rassembler assez d'énergie du Yin pour courber les lois de l'espace et du temps.**"

J'arrêtai de lire et levai mes yeux vers Kakashi. "Naru, qu'est-ce qui est dit à propos des possibles réactions à voyager dans le passé?"

Je scannais la page. "Voyons voir, ok:"

"**Quand une bête à queue envoie une personne ou un groupe de personne dans le passé, elle doit les envoyer au commencement du problème, dans l'espoir que l'un des évènements clé qui a commencé l'escalade puisse être changé. Le seul problème est que le corps des voyageurs seront réduits à l'état d'enfants et ils ne pourront détenir la plupart de leurs précédentes capacités. En fait, plus le temps découlera, plus ils perdront leur mémoires de leurs précédentes vies, mais resteront tout de même les souvenirs de certains évènements clés devant être changés. Les aventuriers trouveront leur corps réagir difficilement, ce que leur mental voudra faire ne sera forcément réalisé par leur corps même. Les voyageurs ne devront être perturbé par eux, ils devront laisser l'acte de la chair se développer naturellement et s'entraîner afin d'obtenir les mêmes aptitudes qu'ils détenaient. Personne escompte d'un enfant de se comporter ou d'effectuer les actes d'un adulte, même les enfants des shinobi tendent à agir comme des enfants. Que cela soit un avertissement aux explorateurs que bien que vous pouvez changer les évènements à venir, rien ne signifiera que cela soit pour le meilleur. Le voyage temporel est délicat et une seule erreur peut détruire tout ce que vous avez attenté de construire.**"

Je reposais le bouquin. "Alors nous sommes condamnés à oublier notre futur?"

Il acquiesça. "C'est ce qu'il semble être, mais ce qui me dérange le plus est l'ensemble des choses avec les évènements clés, comment sommes-nous supposés savoir lesquels changer?"

Je soupirais et scannais le livre encore. "Cela dit que nous saurons quand ces évènements arriveront."

Il martelait ses doigts avec agacement contre le dossier avant de dire encore, "Mais bien sûr, c'est d'une évidence."

Je le regardais. "Tu étais vraiment un petit gamin sarcastique, n'est-ce pas, sensei?"

Il rigola avant de me prendre le manuscrit et le refermer. "Quoi qu'il arrive, le ferrons-nous ensembles?"

"Sensei?"

"Je le promets Naru, cette fois sera différente."

Je lui souriais, croyant chaque mot et priant qu'il ait juste. "Sensei, je..." Je regardais son corps devenir rigide et atteindre sa poche renfermant ses armes, je me retournais et vis un ANBU masqué nous toiser de haut.

"Kakashi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour dire 'bonjour.'"

Il hocha la tête et me confia un kunai en me le jetant; je n'avais pas d'armes sur moi. "Naru, peux-tu rassembler ton chakra?" Je le fis, et me retournais vers lui expectative, il me renvoya le regard et acquiesça.

"Vainquons le."

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je regardais Naruto tournoyer le kunai autour de son doigt. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes quantités de chakra, mais nous avions encore notre travail d'équipe.

Naru et moi avions été partenaires depuis qu'elle était revenue de son entrainement avec Jiraya. Avec mes stratagèmes et ses stratégies tirées de son ingéniosité à faire des plaisanteries, nous étions impossibles à arrêter. Je réunissais mon chakra et voulais grogner à sa taille, c'était gros pour un enfant de six ans, mais ce n'étais tout de même pas mon usuelle quantité.

Je malaxais du chakra dans mon poing, puis courais vers le ANBU, en espérant qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Il le fit et m'évita. "Garçon, tu auras besoin de faire bien mieux que ça." J'eus un rictus sous mon masque et vis Naruto réaliser un Kage No Bunshin. Merci au Kyuubi qu'elle ait la possibilité d'exécuter la technique, mais son contrôle de chakra fut médiocre et elle n'avait pu produire qu'un clone. Je vis sa frustration dans ses yeux et silencieusement, j'acquiesçai vers elle.

Chacune des Naru se jetèrent vers le ANBU avec le kunai tiré, pendant qu'il fut distrait, je rassemblais le chakra dans mes pieds et prit pied sur le mur que je traversais rapidement. Il était en train de jouer avec Naru en prenant quelques pas en arrière tout en se moquant d'elle. S'il s'approchait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, je pouvais l'avoir.

Il le fit dans son saut à mi-distance, et je sautais dans son dos pour atterrir au sol avec lui. L'impact du choc me fit rouler en dehors de son dos, mais Naru était là pour me soutenir. Elle plaça un kunai dans la jonction entre sa nuque et où se croisait son masque en porcelaine, puis je murmurais au ANBU à son oreille, "Ne nous sous-estime pas."

Une porte s'ouvrit, et le Troisième entra en riant. Naru enleva le Kunai du cou du ANBU puis recula comme il se mettait sur pied. Il se courba devant le Hokage avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Le Hokage était rivé vers nous. "Surpris? J'avais besoin de voir votre niveau et quel est meilleur moyen que de vous surprendre? Je dois admettre moi-même être estomaqué. Jamais je n'aurai attendu de vous de travailler si bien ensembles, ou même de lui faire mordre la poussière. Je devrais dire que vous méritez tout deux le rang de Chuunin, mais je ne le donnerai pas à Naru."

Je sursautais et l'entendis crier, "Pourquoi pas!"

Le Troisième toisa la petite fille. "Kakashi a son précédent rang le garantissant en raison des aptitudes qu'il a montré aux examens Chuunin des mois de cela. Toi par contre es certes talentueuse, mais je pense qu'il serait bon de réapprendre les bases avant que je puisse te conférer le rang de Chuunin. Je t'adjoindrai un Jounin instructeur avec qui tu t'entraîneras, alors tu pourras passer les examens Chuunin.

"Alors je suis de retour au niveau de Genin?"

Le troisième acquiesça. "Je fais seulement cela car je veux vous aider sur le long terme. Tes aptitudes basiques sont mal maîtrisées bien que ton niveau de chakra soit énorme, ce qui a une relation avec le Kyuubi. Tu pourrais grandement bénéficier de l'instructeur que je vais t'assigner."

Naru murmura quelque chose avant de regarder le sol. "Maintenant que vous avez tout deux lu le livre, je vais vous demander de garder vos informations secrètes. Si un mot sort que Konoha détient deux voyageurs temporels, qui sait ce qui adviendra du futur," il avait un regard lointain dans ses yeux, "Juste pour dire que cela serait mauvais tant pour Konoha que pour vous deux."

Naru et moi acquiescèrent pour lui montrer que nous comprenions. "Hokage-sama, que faisons-nous à partir de maintenant?"

"Premièrement, je veux que vous deux allez à l'hôpital et obtenez une analyse complète; nous devons être certains que vos corps ne sont pas stressés du jutsu. Après, allez à la maison et reposez-vous. Je vous enverrai un rouleau pour vous expliquer ce que vous ferrez le lendemain."

Il se tourna vers Naru. "Nous aurons à dire à ton nouveau sensei que tu possèdes un attribut génétique jamais vu avant. Cela expliquerait partiellement ton chakra rouge, et de ce que Kakashi m'en a dit, de tes capacités de régénération. Ton sensei ne doit savoir à propos du Kyuubi jusqu'à que je lui dis ou jusqu'à que le temps vient de le lui dire. Cela sera ta décision Naru.

Elle le remercia alors que je me retournais vers lui. "Bien monsieur! Viens Naru." Je l'attirais avec moi vers la sortie, puis nous nous arrêtions pour regarder dernière nous le Hokage. "Monsieur, quel sera le nom de Naru?"

Il sourit. "Uzu Naru. Ainsi tu retiendras une partie de ton nom, mais tu en auras tout de même un complètement différent."

Naru lui convia un visage reconnaissant. "Merci Hokage-sama."

Ensembles, nous allâmes à l'hôpital, prêts à participer aux changements du futur afin de sauver Konoha.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Des heures plus tard, le Troisième Hokage lisait le rapport du laboratoire de l'hôpital concernant Uzu Naru et Hatake Kakashi. Les signes vitaux de Kakashi étaient bons, mais son système de Chakra était surmené, bien que cela devrait guérir dans les jours à venir.

Le troisième piocha le rapport de sang de Naru, et soupira, elle avait un lien direct avec Namikaze Minato. Elle était sa fille biologique et n'avait aucune idée que son propre père avait scellé le Kyuubi en elle. Si Minato était son père, alors, à moins que quelque chose change, Kushina était sa mère. Le Troisième frotta ses yeux fatigués puis soupira; comme Naru allait-elle réagir à cette information, et est-ce que Kakashi le savait? Il rangea les rapports comme quelqu'un toquer à la porte de son office, un homme vint à l'intérieur. "Le bureau distributeur de missions m'a informé que vous vouliez me voir."

Le Troisième leva ses yeux et sourit à l'éprouvé, crasseux homme avant de répondre, "J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous; comment te sens-tu à propos d'entretenir un Genin?"

L'homme devant lui cligna des yeux avant de lui répondre, "Un Genin? Aucun examen de Genin n'est programmé à l'académie avant deux mois." Le troisième regarda l'homme passait une main dans sa longue chevelure d'agent avant d'ajuster le tanto à son flanc. "Pourquoi un aspirant deviendrait Genin au milieu d'une année Hokage-sama?"

"C'est un cas très spécial qui demande d'être traité avec soin. Une personne m'a amené une petite fille aujourd'hui, une avec d'extraordinaires réservoirs de chakra et dotée d'un potentiel démentiel, mais à qui il manque des bases pour devenir Chuunin."

L'homme fut fort étonné. "Elle est assez bonne pour devenir Chuunin? Quel âge a-t-elle?"

"Elle est âgé de six ans, du même âge que votre fils, mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut lui enseigner les bases et la surveiller. En es-tu capable Sakumo?"

L'homme, Hatake Sakumo soupira. "Quand aurais-je à la rencontrer?"

Le Troisième sourit. "Ce soir même, elle restera avec vous jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve un lotissement plus approprié."

Sakumo donna son accord et se retourna pour partir.

"Sakumo, son nom est Uzu Naru. Je t'expliquerai à propos de son héritage génétique demain. Je suis impatient de vous voir à l'action."

Sakumo acquiesça et marcha au delà de la porte, en se demandant comment allait-il héberger deux gamins de six ans cette nuit.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je marchais vers la maison de Kakashi, et j'étais enthousiasmée à la taille de celle-ci. "Pourquoi n'y vies-tu pas dans le futur?"

Je vis ses épaules se tendre et je savais que ce que j'avais demandé était tabou. Il ne répondit pas et enleva juste ses sandales pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je le suivais derrière et le regardais comme il prenait quelques récipients et des casseroles pour cuisiner quelque chose à manger.

Je lui pris la marmite de ses mains. "Je vais le faire. Je sais d'expérience que tu ne peux pas cuisiner."

Il saisit le journal du comptoir, avec quelques difficultés puisque celui-ci était un peu plus grand qu'il ne l'était, et il l'utilisa pour frapper le haut de ma tête avec avant de rire. "Ce n'est pas juste Naru; j'ai survécu à ma propre cuisine avant."

Je hochais ma tête. Je me tenais sur un tabouret en face de l'évier et de la marmite remplie d'eau. "Ouai, et je me demande bien comment tu n'es pas mort d'intoxication alimentaire. J'ai vu les cochonneries que tu manges qui sont soient des plats instantanés ou à emporter. Peut-être cette fois que tu pourras apprendre à cuisiner."

Il me fusillait du regard. "Je me souvenais une fois que tout ce que tu mangeais était des ramen."

"Certes, mais je devais apprendre à cuisiner quand j'étais avec Jiraya, ou je serais morte de faim." Il se rit de moi. Même depuis que Tsunade nous a assemblé pour nous missions, cela se déroulait ainsi entre nous. Nous étions devenus progressivement amis; il m'ennuya avec ses taquineries et je le gardais les pieds à terre avec mes implacables farces.

Cela sonne banal de dire que nous nous complémentons l'un et l'autre, mais nous étions juste fait l'un pour l'autre. Il me sauva de l'Akatsuki quand ils m'avaient capturé l'année de mes quinze ans, et je l'ai sauvé de sa culpabilité de la mort de Gai.

Je souriais tristement lorsque je me remémorais cette mission. Gai avait été l'originaire partenaire de Kakashi; étrangement de ce que j'en savais, mais ils étaient loyaux l'un envers l'autre. C'était de là que j'avais appris de Lee, qu'ils avaient été pris par surprise et que Gai avait été empoisonné. Il n'avait jamais regagné conscience et mourut dans un hôpital en Suna. Kakashi avait été dévasté de cette perte et refuser de prendre un autre partenaire, mais Tsunade ne lui laissa pas le choix, et l'enchaîna pratiquement pour lui annoncer que j'étais sa nouvelle partenaire.

C'était d'ailleurs l'année de mes quinze ans que l'Akatsuki me captura. Même si ce fut une horrible expérience, ce fut l'un de mes plus joyeux souvenir. C'était le jour où Kakashi me reconnut enfin comme sa partenaire pour la première fois et nous avons toujours été inséparables depuis. Je l'appelle toujours sensei même si nous étions partenaire, les habitudes sont difficiles à enlever.

"Naru, les nouilles sont en train de sortir là."

Je sautai et j'éteignis le feu en entendant son rire, il était différent du rire dont je me souvenais. Son rire de lorsqu'il avait six ans était bien plus léger et non enroué. Je lui souriais bêtement à cette pensée traversant mon esprit, je vais pouvoir observer le Grand Ninja Copieur dans sa puberté!

Je relâchais un rire de ma gorge en imaginant sa voix craquante pendant qu'il crierait Chidori ou un autre jutsu. Il me regardait avec autant de divertissement comme je maintenais momentanément mon estomac de mon éclat de rire. "Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu ries comme une folle?"

Je hochais la tête et tentais de reprendre mon souffle. "Passe moi le beurre, les nouilles sont presque prêtes."

Je me tenais encore sur le tabouret; être petit avait ses désavantages, et j'attendais qu'il aille au réfrigérateur pour saisir ma commande. "Du beurre ou de la margarine?"

"Du beurre, insalubre et emplis de graisse, de la même façon que j'aime mes ramen." Il me lança un sourire œillé, même si j'étais sa partenaire, je n'avais encore point vu la face se cachant derrière le masque. Si seulement je l'avais vu pendant que je pensais que nous allions mourir, le mystère aurait été résolu. Je fis la moue comme je marchais moi même vers la cuve remplie de beurre.

Alors son corps s'immobilisa et il se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine

Je voyais la poignet tourner et la porte s'ouvrir révélant un grand homme à la chevelure argentée. Kakashi lâcha le beure et de farine tomba au sol dans un grand fracas. Sa voix sonnait faiblement pleine d'incrédulité formant des mots étranglés, arrêtant ainsi son propre souffle.

"Papa?"


	3. Chapitre 2

Une erreur est survenue lors de la correction du chapitre 2. Je m'excuse à ceux qui n'y ont pas eu accès pendant trois jours. Merci Erika Luanelle Nightspring pour avoir relevé ce problème.

* * *

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo cligna des yeux lorsqu'il regarda dans la cuisine une jeune fille de six ans se tenant sur un tabouret et cuisinant des ramens. Elle paraissait plus petite et plus teigneuse que la plupart des enfants de son age. Néanmoins, ses yeux bleus ruisselaient une détermination peu commune ; propre à celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez ses camarades lorsqu'ils l'accompagnaient sur le champs de bataille.

Alors, elle sembla remarquer sa présence. Le regard qu'elle lui retourna était si empli de défiance et de malice, qu'il décida qu'il allait décidément bien aimer cette petite. Ses cheveux d'or étaient coupés courts et tombaient juste sur ses épaules. Trois cicatrices s'apparentant à des moustaches lui traversaient les joues.

Sakumo se demanda vaguement s'ils étaient une part de son héritage "génétique".

Il vit le beurre soudainement tomber des mains de son fils. Elles grelottaient abominablement, tandis que lui-même le contemplait les yeux emplis de tristesse, de culpabilité, et d'une franche incrédulité.

« Papa ? »

La façon brisée que son fils utilisa pour l'appeler le toucha profondément. La mission n'avait pas tant durée n'est-ce pas ? Ceci fut aussi tôt enregistré dans la mémoire de Sakumo. Kakashi ne l'avait jamais appelé "Papa" depuis qu'il était devenu Genin.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Mon père était_ vivant_ et se tenait _juste_ en face de moi. Je pouvais le toucher. Je pouvais lui parler. Je pouvais l'entendre parler. Il était réel. Il était -

Non.

Je ne pouvais venir à lui. la partie adulte de moi raisonnait que je ne pouvais modifier mon comportement d'un seul coup. Cela aurait été un brusque changement qui aurait put parraitre trop suspicieux. Mais cette petite voix qui me titillait...

_Papa! Papa!_

Oui... Cette partie de moi-même ayant six ans voulait courir vers lui, envelopper ses bras autour de ses jambes et pleurer sur la matière dont était constituée son pantalon.

Je me souvins alors des mots du livre aussi distinctement que le tintement d'une clochette ; « **ils devront laisser l'acte de la chair se développer naturellement. **»

Comme je l'avais figuré bordel... Ce temps allait être différent car je ne pouvais pas perdre du temps à m'amuser - non - je n'allais pas perdre mon temps à m'amuser !

Prenant ma résolution, je marchais aussi calmement que je le pouvais vers lui, tâche difficile, puisque tout mon être ne se tendait qu'à une chose ; se jeter sur lui.

Et il me sourit. Ce sourire... ce sourire qui m'avait hanté mes rêves pendant tant d'années. Je me perdais dans le reflet de ses yeux. Étant à sa portée j'enterrai ma face dans son giron en tentant de retenir mes sanglots qui forcèrent leur passage à travers mes poumons. J'enfouissais mes mains entre ses jambes. Je me courbais pour qu'il rive son regard sur moi. Ses yeux gris d'acier... préoccupés... Il leva alors la frange à mon front pour y placer une main froide.

« Tu vas bien 'kashi ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un air hébété et tendu. Il me souleva alors et plaça ma tête sur ses épaules.

Il m'offrit enfin la rédemption que j'attendais depuis vingt ans...

Je portai ainsi mes mains autour de sa nuque, l'enfermant dans un socle, mon socle. Je savais que cela devait paraître idiot pour Naru, mais à ce moment, je m'en moquais. Toutes ces années de solitude revenaient à moi, et bien que je tentais de les refouler, je ne pouvais les stopper de submerger mon âme.

En toute honnêteté, mon attitude me choquait moi-même. La première fois que je l'ai arrêté de l'appeler « Papa » fut juste après que je devienne un ninja. Alors pourquoi entre tous, le premier mot qui sortit de ma bouche fut celui-ci lorsque je le vis ?

Il me caressa encore la tête et postula d'une voix inquiète : « Je pense que tu as de la fièvre Kakashi. »

Je hochais la tête vigoureusement. « Je vais bien, je suis juste... un peu fatigué. »

Il me lança un regard étrange qui sembla vouloir dire « En es-tu sûr ? », bien qu'il ne vocalisa ses inquiétudes.

Ainsi, avant de me déposer au sol, il se retourna vers Naru. « Tu dois être Uzu Naru. »

Elle acquiesça en continuant touiller les nouilles d'un air absent. Je vis ses yeux devenir légèrement rouges comme si elle avait pleuré, bien que son brillant sourire parut démontrer le contraire.

Je l'entendis prononcer avec un sourire béat : « Oui, vous avez raison, je suis Uzu Naru... »

Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, c'était dans sa nature même, bien qu'elle poursuivit malgré ce, avec plus de vigueur cette fois : « Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

Je me retournai vers mon père. Je fus surpris de voir un sourire en coin imprégné sur son visage.

« Je suis Hatake Sakumo, ton nouveau sensei. »

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je souriais tristement à Kakashi lorsqu'il rencontrait son père pour la première fois depuis vingt deux ans. Quel ironie entre toute que cela ne se déroule que maintenant... après tant évènements... après que nous vîmes Konoha être... détruite...

Je connaissais moi-même très peu de chose à propos de Hatake Sakumo. Je savais seulement qu'il était le Croc Blanc de Konoha et qu'avant sa disgrâce, il était révéré au même niveau qu'un Sannin, un jounin d'élite ; un Dieu sur Terre.

A l'intérieur de de moi, je grognais quand je pensais à lui. Sauver la vie de ses coéquipiers au lieu de concourir à la mission n'était pas une raison pour la déchéance d'un ninja, une déchéance, ayant coûté en outre à Sakumo sa propre vie. Ça, c'étaient les potins communs le concernant que tout le monde connaissait. Les autres informations, je les avais appris de Kakashi lui-même, lorsqu'il gémissait dans ses cauchemars.

Ce fut lorsque nous fûmes pris par surprise dans une mission que Kakashi me révéla inconsciemment un pan de sa vie, une partie de son existence. Ce fut il y avait bien longtemps, à un temps où nous étions seuls, à des milliers de kilomètres d'une quelconque aide.

Seuls, dans la nuit noire...

* * *

_Naru haletait en essayant d'éviter les kunais et les shurikens, tout en en portant sur son épaule un Kakashi haletant. E__lle jura lorsqu'elle sentit une lame noire lui érafler le bras, ce qui lui laissa une plaie suintante à vif. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas laissé __leurs troupes blessées durant leur course poursuite, jamais ils n'auraient réussi à suivre leurs traces !_

_Naru s'arrêta assez longtemps pour permettre à Kakashi de murmurer une faible directive ; « sème les à la chute d'eau... __»_

_Naru cligna des yeux en se remémorant la fontaine devant laquelle ils étaient passés au début de leur mission. Si elle pouvait atteindre ce lieu, ils pourraient se cacher dans la cave qu'ils avaient trouvée, tout en profitant du répit pour se reposer. L'eau ruisselante de la cascade serait suffisante en effet pour leur camouflage._

_ Ensembles, ils s'éjectèrent alors des branches d'arbre où il étaient pour atterrir sur l'herbe rase. L'escarpement n'était qu'à quelque mètres en face d'eux et les ennemis ninja étaient sur leurs talons. Les regardant arrivés au loin, Naru et Kakashi parurent perdre l'équilibre et trébuchèrent au bord de la rivière connectée à la chute d'eau. En vérité, leur mégarde apparente faisait partie du subterfuge car s__'ils n'avaient réagi aussi promptement, ils seraient probablement déjà morts._

_Leurs corps furent ainsi portés jusqu'à la baie rocheuse, devant de la cave secrète. Ils puisèrent alors dans le peu de chakra qu'ils leur restaient encore. Naru saisit les mains de Kakashi avant de pomper son chakra dans ses pieds et fit signe à Kakashi de faire de même. Naru ferma ses yeux lorsqu'elle se sentit passer de l'autre côté de la cascade ; ils atterrirent sèchement sur le sol humide. _

_Le craquement sec ne présuma rien de bon, de même que l__'__œil _de Kakashi qui roulait du coin de sa paupière. Naru ignora sa prore douleur et celle de son partenaire pour attraper sa main et les attirer tout les deux dans la caverne. Elle le laissa s'allonger au sol doucement, lui, se tenant fébrilement les côtes, tandis qu'elle se _blottissait dans sa maigre cape au fond de la grotte humide._

_Ils entendirent soudainement les ninjas du Son au-dessus d'eux, si bien qu'ils coupèrent leur respiration frénétique. « Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils puissent survivre à cette chute, surtout dans l'état où ils étaient. »_

_Naru laissa échapper un chevrotant soupir lorsqu'elle les entendit partir. Ils étaient enfin saufs._

_Elle entendit alors Kakashi gémir silencieusement au travers de ses dents serrées, ce qui avait rappelé à Naru la tâche qu'elle devait encore achever. _

_Les blessures de Kakashi étaient pires que sinistres. Ils avaient plusieurs kunais enfoncés dans la poitrine et même si les contusions sur son flanc ne donnaient aucune indication, il devait avoir quelques côtés cassées au bruit qu'il faisait lorsqu'il haletait péniblement. _

_Elle enleva alors délicatement sa veste en cuir et sa chemise, puis sortit des bandages de ses bagages afin de les envelopper fermement autour de sa taille. Elle détourna alors son attention à ses blessures qui larmoyaient du sang. Elle remercia alors son sens aigu de l'odorat d'avoir pu ressentir le poison et l'infection enfermées dans les séquelles. __Oto avait la sale habitude d'utiliser des poisons agissant sur une longue durée qui pouvaient rendre fou les personnes touchées, mais la chance était de leur côté ; Tsunade les avait envoyé en mission avec une bouteille contenant l'antidote de leur venin particulier. _

_Elle versa alors le l'alcool fort sur ses blessures. Le poison se purgea rapidement, et l'infection sortit expéditivement en dehors du corps de Kakashi. Cela était bien une concoction de Tsunade..._

_Alors, Naru bougea la partie inférieure du corps de Kakashi et dénota d'autres balafres violettes, ainsi que le sang inondant son pantalon, pantalon qui aurait dut être enlevé il y a bien longtemps pour laisser respirer ses plaies. Elle l'enleva,__ le glissa entre ses jambes, sourcillant un regard énervé aux estafilades. Elle aspergea encore une fois les blessures d'antidote, puis les banda de la même manière que les autres. Voyant avec satisfaction ses soins de premier secours portaient leurs effets, elle se mit à faire sa toilette ; soit qu'elle expurgea également toutes les impuretés qui demeuraient encore dans son corps. Grâce à sa capacité à se régénérer, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos du poison, mais elle tenta tout de même de nettoyer les blessures superficielles qui subsistaient._

_Ayant terminé son devoir de shinobi, elle regarda autour d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle fut en mesure de sauver lors de leur embuscade, fut son sac, d'où elle sortit une couverture, recouvrant Kakashi à moitié nu avec. Elle n'osa point allumer un feu, car cela aurait pu révéler leur position._

_ Naru entendit alors le claquement d'un liquide froid sur une surface lisse. Elle regarda alors l'eau tomber de l'excavation de la cave. __Le moule de la roche avait dut être formée par l'érosion continuelle de l'eau. _Elle fut envoûtée par le son doux que faisait cette berceuse éthérée, si bien qu'avant qu'elle ne le remarque, elle s'endormit rapidement contre la paroi dure de la cave.

_Elle s'éveilla bien plus tard par la voix fébrile de Kakashi : ____« _Non... Non... Ne me quitte pas. Non je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas..._»_

_Inquiète de son état, elle se leva et toucha son front. Il avait de la fièvre ; son corps combattait encore vivement l'infection, et ses anti-corps qui bataillaient avaient rendu son corps aussi brûlant que l'huile bouillante. Elle prit une ligature de son sac qu'elle humidifia avec l'eau de la cascade. Elle enleva son serre-tette protecteur pour y placer le chiffon humide. Elle l'entendit halluciner encore : ______« _S'il-te-plait, ne pars pas. Non... Je t'en conjure ! _____»_

_D'un fin sourire, Naru brossa avec légèreté sa franche d'argent en arrière et tenta de l'aider à passer ce cauchemar résultant de son hyperthermie. ______« _Je suis là Kakashi.___», murmura-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce, sa tête couchée sur son épaule, son corps nue recouvert sur le sien, séparés seulement par le diaphane voile marron le recouvrant. Elle entoura les bras autour de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le sentit __convulser sous la couverture. Elle fut surpris par la main aveugle la saisissant violemment. ________« _Tu m'as menti... Tu es parti... Papa... Pourquoi papa, pourquoi ? _______»_

_Naru s'écarta brusquement, la marque sur son poignent toujours vive. Encore sous le choc, elle écouta son partenaire. ________« _Seul... je suis si seul... Tu es mon héros. Mais tu m'as quitté... dans la solitude... _________»_ Les yeux de Naru s'étrécirent de compassion. Elle ré-humidifia l'écharpe rougie par son sang avant de lui reposer sur son front. Elle nota alors la sueur qui recouvrait son corps ainsi que les mouvements frileux qu'il réalisait. _L'infection prenait définitivement le pas sur son esprit..._

___________« _Comment as-tu pu me laisser? Non... Reviens ! S'il-te-plait... Je ne recommencerai pas ! Juste... Ne me laisse pas encore... Seul. Solitaire... J'ai besoin de toi ! Tant... Indéfiniment... ___________»_

_ La voix de Kakashi laissa place au coutumier silence, en même temps que sa fièvre chuta et que son infection se volatilisa._

_Le matin suivant, Kakashi n'était pas assez en forme pour partir. Il n'avait eu aucun souvenir des événements de la veille, ni de ses supplications. Naru n'amena jamais le sujet de son père sur le tapis. Elle savait qu'il avait ses secrets et comme son partenaire, à son grand regret, elle devrait les garder pour elle-même, car elle savait combien cet homme paraissant si insensible était en réalité fragile..._

* * *

Je ne lui ai jamais mentionné les événements de cette nuit. Après tout, s'il voulait m'en parler, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Dans le court délai où il avait été mon partenaire, j'avais appris une chose ; tout ce qui était en rapport avec le passé de Kakashi était tabou. Si vous vouliez continuer qu'il vous en parle, alors il ne fallait surtout pas lui questionner dessus, puisqu'il se figeait toujours dans un mutisme moribond. Les rares fois où il m'est arrivé de lui poser des questions sur son passé - à l'époque où l'équipe numéro sept était au complet, il me répondait toujours avec d'avantage de corvées à effectuer.

Je continuais ainsi de remuer les ramens, perdue dans mes pensées, même si je guettais à la lisière de mon champs de vision Kakashi s'approchant de l'homme devant lequel je savais qu'il avait levé ses yeux vers.

Je trouvais qu'il était bien plus calme que je ne l'aurai été. Si j'avais rencontré mon père pour la première fois en vingt deux ans, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir. Kakashi avait toujours été doué pour camoufler ses émotions et en le regardant maintenant, cela n'avait guère changé. Mais il y avait quelque chose à ce moment dans son aura qui me titillait ; c'était comme s'il combattait son envie de courir vers l'homme en face de lui. Et je l'avais bien senti, comme il ne se restreignit plus, et qu'il enfuit définitivement son visage dans les jambes de cet être.

Je regardai ailleurs lorsque je remarquai qu'il pleura. Je savais au combien cet homme compter pour Kakashi, mais je savais également que mon partenaire avait cette fière attitude qu'il ne voudrait que je le vois impuissant ou brisé. Je touillais les pattes presque prêtes et écoutais ses sanglots qui diminuaient ainsi que leur silencieuse discussion.

Je sentais mes propres yeux s'emplir de larmes quand je pensais à ma propre enfance et la solitude ainsi que l'environnement dans laquelle j'avais été baignée. Mais on pouvait changer cela ! Non... On avait le pouvoir de tout changer !

J'entendis alors Sakumo me parler et je me retournai vers lui en espérant qu'il ne notifierait pas la rougeur de mes yeux. Je lui confiai mon meilleur sourire d'Uzumaki avant de lui répondre : "« Oui, vous avez raison, je suis Uzu Naru... »

Je fis une pause. Zut ! Comment pourrais-je lui poser cette question... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je poursuivis : « Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

Je savais qui il était bien entendu, mais cela ne blesserait personne de l'interroger. Toutefois, ses mots ne manquèrent pas de me terrasser : « Je suis Hatake Sakumo, ton nouveau sensei. »

Je le regardais incrédule en essayant de faire fonctionner l'organe qui me servait ma bouche, mais presque rien ne franchit mes lèvres. La seule chose qui en émergea fut en vérité un pathétique cri de surprise, auquel il répondit avec amusement : « Quoi ? Pas déçue j'espère ? »

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement puis rétorquai : « Non, juste stupéfaite. »

Il rit gargantuesquement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Kakashi et marcher vers la chambre adjacente qui s'offrait sur les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. « Je vais prendre une douche et quand je reviendrai, nous pourrons discuter des aménagements te concernant ; toi et ton entrainement. » Il s'arrêta avant de distinguer de l'extérieur de la pièce en se retournant. « Et auriez-vous l'obligeance de nettoyer le beurre répandu sur le sol ? Je mets toujours un temps fou à nettoyer toute cette graisse ! »

Je le contemplais abasourdie rigoler en partant. Je me retournai vers Kakashi qui avait saisi un torchon du comptoir et s'essayer à essuyer le beurre. Il pointa la marmite derrière moi ; « ça déborde encore. »

Je poussai un petit cri et me retournai pour diminuer le feu et ajouter quelques épices à la mixture, ainsi qu'un tout petit peu de beurre qui était resté dans le bol. Quand ce fut fait, je l'éloignais de la cuisinière pour le placer sur une autre. Je pensais oisivement que si l'on avait été ne serait-ce que quinze ans plus grand, soit l'âge que j'avais avant l'accident, on aurait pu passer pour un vieux couple avec moi faisant la cuisine et lui les tâches ménagères.

Hochant la tête à cette pensée absurde, je sautai du tabouret et me tins devant lui.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

J'avais envie de rire lorsque je vis Naru essayer de secourir les ramens de la catastrophe, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser pourquoi elle était si aussi inattentive cette nuit. Elle se tenait devant moi et je sentais qu'il était nécessaire que je lui explique mes actions de tout à l'heure :

« Naru, à propos de ce qui s'est passé à l'instant. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de courir vers lui, c'était trop pour que je puisse me contenir. J'étais juste... »

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres masquées pour m'imposer le silence. « Sensei, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je n'ai rien vu du tout. »

Son air espiègle me fit sourire ; elle me connaissait que trop bien. Je ne pus réprimer la bouffée de reconnaissance à la pensée qu'elle n'avait relevé mon précédent trouble. Je lui rendis le coup : « Mais Naru tu sais, tu ne peux plus continuer à m'appeler sensei... C'est bien trop risqué, tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un petit rire avant de répondre. « Je sais, mais les habitudes sont dures à enlever. Où sont les bols maintenant Kakashi ? Les ramens sont prêtes ! » Je montrais du doigt le bas d'un meuble et elle en sortit trois bols, puis commença à me les passer pour que je puisse transvaser les ramens dedans.

Mon père, la pensée de le savoir vivant s'encra en moi encore plus fort que ne l'aurait fait une décharge électrique. Je le vis alors revenir des escaliers, propre et rafraîchi par sa douche. Je lui passai discrètement son bol avant de m'asseoir au côté de Naru, à la petite table de la cuisine, puis je mangea ma propre ration. Finalement quand le silence parut être pesant, mon père remarqua à ma coéquipière. « Demain nous commencerons ton entrainement Naru. Le Hokage a mentionné que tu détiens une capacité héréditaire, mais que tes bases sont il me semble à retravailler. »

Je reniflais dans mon bol avant de chuchoter sournoisement : « Tu veux pas plutôt dire dire qu'elle est vraiment moisie. »

Naru m'envoya un œil assassin mais papa rugit de rire. « Voici le Kakashi dont je me rappelle avoir laisser ici, tu dois sans doute te sentir mieux. » À mon grand étonnement, je souriais en effet brillamment Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je souri ainsi ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon puisque je me mis à déguster mon soupé.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je pouvais jurer que mon œil droit avait cillé lorsque j'avais entendu le commentaire de Kakashi ainsi le rire de son père de malice. « Maintenant que vous m'avez si bien _épinglé_, peut-on poursuivre la discussion me concernant ? »

Je regardais Sakumo arquer un sourcil d'argent vers moi, de même que ses yeux pétiller de malice :

- Oui _madame_ ! Nous commencerons vivement tôt dans la mâtiné puis nous nous échaufferons. Alors, nous vérifions tes bases pour voir à quel point elles sont médiocres. Si tu réussis à y survivre alors nous travaillerons sur d'autres choses que je te réserverai. »

- Vous n'allez pas me dire les détails de ce que vous avez plané ?

Je voyais sa face se décrisper dans un sourire qu'automatiquement je n'appréciai pas.

- Et où le plaisir dans tout ça ? Maintenant que je sais que tu vas pouvoir te morfondre là dessus toute la nuit et que je pourrai avoir la joie de voir ton visage le matin après que tes pires cauchemars soient devenus réalité, je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

Mes yeux s'élargirent sous le choc avant qu'il ne continue de parler : « Je ne suis pas une personne vicieuse mais je ne vais pas être gentil avec toi pour autant. Je refuse d'envoyer un ninja au front s'il n'est pas prêt et je vais te _préparer_ au meilleur de tes possibilités. Même si cela signifie te faire courir jusqu'à que tu t'effondres de fatigue et te remettre sur pied si tu n'as pas assez été torturée ! »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre : « Demain tu auras à devenir mon élève et il est de ma responsabilité de te transformer en une fière et forte shinobi de Konoha. Ton entrainement sera difficile et long ; tu me supplieras d'arrêter à la fin de la séance d'entrainement du lendemain, mais tu récolteras grandement les fruits de tes labeurs si tu es rigoureuse et travailleuse. Je te suggère d'aller de ce pas d pour te préparer pour la journée de demain. Kakashi, montre lui la chambre d'invité. C'est là qu'elle dormira jusqu'à ce que le Hokage lui trouve un lotissement plus adapté. »

Il se leva et posa le bol dans l'évier avant de s'en aller de la cuisine.

Je me retournais vers Kakashi sceptique, toujours éberluée par les mots de mon nouveau sensei. « Est-il toujours ainsi concernant l'entrainement ? »

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je ne savais honnêtement pas comment répondre à la question de Naru. D'un autre côté, je voulais défendre mon père, mais d'autre part, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Mon père avait la réputation d'être un enseignant difficile. Je l'avais expérimenté personnellement pendant les examens Chuunin, mais il avait été aussi un professeur juste. Il me donnait le même discours la nuit quand je lui demandais de m'entraîner pour l'épreuve finale des examens Chuunin et pour être honnête, il a toujours assuré ses promesses pendant l'entrainement. C'était dur, c'était long, et je me souvenais correctement que je souhaitais lui supplier d'arrêter. "Eh bien Naru, A quoi t'attendais-tu?"

"Je ne sais pas, à quelque chose similaire de toi."

Je lui faisais de gros yeux. "Et en quoi la façon dont je t'entraînais était mauvaise?"

Elle rigola. "Le fait que mes bases n'étaient jamais mieux que le niveau moyen devrait être une assez bonne réponse pour toi. Si ce n'était que tu nous enseignais pas, tu utilisais toujours des exemples sans nulles explications."

J'opinais du chef. "Je laisse passer, mais je dois t'avertir que pour son entrainement, il ne mentait pas quand il disait que ce serait dur. L'équipe de mon père est constituée de trois hommes spécialement entraînés pour le seconder lui et le Hokage seulement; ils sont les secrets les mieux conservés de Konoha et sont bien meilleurs que les Inuzuka pour la localisation. Veux-tu savoir quelle est la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne sont que trois au lieu de quatre à former une équipe complète?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Car il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse compléter l'entrainement."

Je la vis pâlir. "Est-ce si dur que ça?"

J'acquiesçais. "Ouai, mais cela le vaut bien Naru. Si tu lui prouves que tu peux tenir debout après sa session, tout deviendra plus facile à partir de là, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'utilisera pas le même régime d'entrainement pour un Genin qu'il réserve habituellement pour ses hommes. Ce sera une version plus douce, mais tout de même difficile."

"As-tu tenu le coup toi?"

"En effet, mais seulement de peu, il n'y a pas été de main morte avec moi, je jure même qu'il essayait de rajouter des extras pour me faire quitter. C'est la clé Naru, il ne te démissionne pas, c'est lui qui essaye de te faire abandonner."

Elle déglutit avant de dire. "Si je vais vivre ici, va-t-il agir de la même manière que pendant l'entrainement?"

Je riais, gagnant ainsi un regard d'elle. "C'est l'autre chose, c'est comme s'il désactivait son mode de maître. Une fois que tu passes ces portes, il revient à son comportement taquin et de légèreté que tu as vu précédemment. C'est ainsi que tu rencontre le vrai Hatake Sakumo; celui avec qui tu vas t'entrainer est le Croc Blanc de Konoha et il n'aime pas les élèves ne disposant de convictions."

Je la saisis par le bras et l'attira à l'étage. "Ceci est ta chambre." Je lui ouvrais la porte pour lui révéler une salle de taille moyenne avec un lit double et des couleurs neutres. Naru y entra et s'assit sur le bas lit.

"Merci Kakashi, pour tout."

Je lui dédia un sourire œillé. "A demain Naru, et ne t'inquiète pas à propos de l'entrainement. Tu sais déjà que cela sera difficile." J'esquivais le coussin qu'elle me lança.

La journée de demain promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo s'étira comme il sortit du lit et regarda l'horloge, quatre heure du matin. Hop, c'était l'heure de commencer la journée comme il leur fallait.

Il marcha dans la salle de bain et se rasa avant de s'habiller puis passa une main à travers ses sauvages cheveux argentés qu'il agglomérait en une queue de cheval avant d'attirer sa couette en arrière. Il se regarda dans le miroir avant de saisir également un masque d'un tiroir.

Il avait rarement porté de masque à l'intérieur de Konoha excepté pour l'entrainement et aujourd'hui comme il entraînerait sa nouvelle "élève", il estima que c'était nécessaire.

Il descendit dans le hall, où il s'arrêta au pied de la porte de la chambre de son fils qu'il poussa doucement pour regarder à l'intérieur. Kakashi était vautré dans le lit avec son couvre lit défait et une main pendait d'un côté. L'attitude de Kakashi d'hier l'avait perturbé; Sakumo décida qu'il devrait parler à Minato plus tard sur l'insolite comportement de son fils.

Il ferma la porte et marcha vers la chambre de Naru et la trouva endormie paisiblement enroulé autour d'un coussin. Ses yeux traînaient sur la pendule sur le mur, il était bientôt quatre heure et demi, et cela signifiait qu'il était bientôt temps de partir s'entraîner. Sakumo quitta le couloir pour s'embarquer dans la cuisine, se stoppant seulement pour prendre une cruche d'eau remplie de glaçon.

Pendant qu'il retournait vers la chambre de la fille, une part de lui lui disait qu'il regretterait ce jour particulier, car cette fille avait un côté malicieux un peu trop développée, et qui serait dérangeant, mais il poussa la porte et renversa l'eau glacée, le dommage était fait. Sakumo souriait derrière le masque qu'il portait comme elle se jetait hors de lui en maugréant quelques jurons sur sa personne. "Comment une si jolie petite fille a-t-elle pu connaitre des mots aussi crus?"

Elle s'arrêta dans sa diatribe et se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa à qui elle parlait. "Sakumo-sensei?"

Il ne répondit pas comme il sortit en dehors la chambre et trouva Kakashi dans le corridor, nettoyant les saletés de ses yeux avec son propre masque en place. Il se retourna vers la fille trempée. "Habille toi et rejoins moi à l'extérieur, tu as quatre minutes avant que je parte. Tu peux prendre n'importe quoi de ce qui a dans cette commode jusqu'à ce qu'on acquiert d'autres habits pour toi."

Les yeux de Naru s'écarquillèrent et elle claqua la porte, attaquant la procédure de se vêtir. Kakashi regarda la cruche dans la main de son père avant d'objecter. "C'était un peu cruel, non?"

Sakumo tapota son fils sur sa tête. "Tu es juste chanceux que je manquais d'eau car je venais justement vers ta chambre." Kakashi recula lentement avant de s'en aller en courant vers sa chambre refermant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

Le Croc Blanc de Konoha alla au rai-de-chausser et sortit à l'extérieur, puis regarda le ciel bleu du matin; c'était un bon jour pour débuter son entrainement.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

J'ouvris le tiroir et vis les vieux vêtements de Kakashi. Je soupirai et commençai à m'habiller de pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise d'un rouge profond, ils ne m'allaient pas très bien car j'avais toujours été petite pour mon âge, mais ils suffiraient pour la journée.

Je me précipitais en dehors de la porte et me cognai à Sakumo-sensei. Mes yeux s'élargirent comme il se retournait vers moi avec ses yeux gris et fatigués, j'étais officiellement terrifiée. "Bonjour Naru-chan."

La façon dont il disait mon nom était dégoulinant d'une mièvre douceur. Sûr, ce jour allait être "divertissant." "Bonjour sensei."

Il leva ses yeux vers moi avant de sourire. "Nous allons t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements demain." Je lui souris en retour et je redressai mes habits amples et larges.

Il grogna avant de s'en aller vers l'avant en déposant des bandes sur ses bras et jambes. "Tu commenceras ce matin par des tours au pas de course autour de Konoha avec moi."

Je sursautais et levais les yeux vers lui. "Je ne t'ordonnerai pas ce que je ne m'imposerai pas à moi-même. On y va."

Je fis alors l'erreur de lui demander une question réellement stupide. "Combien de tours?

Il gloussa. "Jusqu'à que je te dise d'arrêter, y a-t-il un problème?"

J'hochais ma tête. "Non monsieur!"

Nous commencions notre promenade autour de Konoha, et j'apprenais clairement de façon rapide à quoi les bandes servaient. Ils étaient des poids qui utilisaient du chakra au lieu du métal. Sakumo-sensei décida un rythme où je ferrais mieux de suivre sans quoi il ajouterai du poids aux bandeaux. Il avaient chargé cinq livres sur chacune de mes jambes après qu'on ait réalisé cinq tours autour de Konoha, je ressentais la pleine mesure des poids. Je savais que cinq livres (environ deux kilos) ne semblaient pas être énormes mais avoir un corps de six ans portant vingt livres supplémentaires n'était pas matière de plaisanterie avec mes aptitudes physiques.

"Allez Naru! Juste quelques tours en plus."

J'appris autre chose aujourd'hui; sensei ne comprenait pas les normes standards. Ce que pour moi signifiait quelque tours équivalait à deux, son approximation tournait pour lui autour de cinq à dix. J'étais exténuée et essoufflée à la fin de notre jogging. Si j'avais eu de l'énergie, je l'aurais utilisé pour le foudroyer du regard.

Je pris le temps de regarder le terrain d'entrainement. Il y avait plusieurs arbres et une rivière traversait le terrain avec des poteaux en bois. "Allons-nous travailler à renforcer mes bases maintenant sensei?"

Il se ria de moi. "Non, nous en sommes encore à l'échauffement. Maintenant, nous allons faire 200 pompes, 200 ab-dos, 100 montées de jambes et seulement après on diminuera un peu la cadence."

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'était la supposée pause que je commençais déjà à m'allonger au sol pour faire mes pompes.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Après que mon père et Naru étaient partis, je retournai simplement au lit et dormis le temps qu'ils fassent leurs exercices matinaux. J'aurais dut les accompagner, mais j'avais un entrainement avec Minato-sensei aujourd'hui qui était bientôt trop tôt à mon goût.

La seule chose que je me souvenais de mon entrainement était qu'il commençait à huit heures du matin, et je n'avais plus vu levé du jour depuis mon passage au ANBU. Je réussis à me rouler sur moi-même hors du lit car je ne devais pas être au-retard; Kakashi Hatake de six ans n'était jamais en retard.

J'éclaboussais de l'eau froide sur ma figure et je m'habillais d'un shirt noir et de pantalons de shinobi, et je bouclais mes accessoires dans la sacoche de ma cuisse avant de partir pour le terrain d'entrainement. Je passais à côté de la zone d'influence de Naru et de mon père en grimaçant lorsque je vis qu'ils étaient déjà dans la "pause", ce qui était la façon pour mon père de dire qu'il essayait des combinaisons.

J'observais Naru s'assimiler au rythme de ses poings, pieds tout en esquivant ses assauts. La manière dont elle combattait me rappeler celle d'une danseuse. Je hochais la tête à cette penser avant de foncer vers le lieu d'entrainement. J'allais arriver en retard si je continuais à rêvasser comme cela.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

J'haletais lourdement lorsque nous finissions nos combinaisons et sensei n'avait pas même verser une goutte de sueur. Je recueillais de l'oxygène dans mes poumons pour poser ma première question depuis ce matin. "Et maintenant sensei?"

Il me fit un sourire de son œil et je fus frappée par sa ressemblance avec Kakashi. "Nous allons maintenant travailler tes bases." Il marcha vers le bord du terrain d'entrainement et piocha un sac que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, et il en retira deux boites renfermant notre repas. Je sentais comme si je pouvais étreindre cet homme à ce moment, et je le regardais s'asseoir. Il tapotait le sol à côté de lui. "Assis toi là Naru. Nous allons prendre une vraie pause, je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses par manque de protéines."

Je croisa mes jambes et m'assis à côté de lui puis il me donna mon panier repas de sa main tendue. "Naru, qu'est-ce que le chakra?"

Je répondis de mémoire et ouvris le boitier. "Le Chakra est la force vitale qui approvisionne notre corps en énergie pour qu'il puisse fonctionner correctement." J'attrapais de mes baguettes un morceau de viande.

"C'est bon d'entendre que tu peux mémoriser ça d'un livre. Non Naru, que représente le Chakra pour toi?"

Je clignais des yeux et réfléchis à sa question. "Le chakra est, euh, eh bien, hum."

Sakumo-sensei leva une main pour me faire taire. "Ferme les yeux Naru, et laisse tes sens parler. Peux-tu ressentir le chakra des organismes autour de toi?"

Je laissais aller mes sens et dispersais mon attention; je pouvais sentir les êtres vivants nous environnant; des animaux de la forêt aux ninjas qui s'entraînaient sur les autres terrain. "Oui, je peux."

"Tu avais juste pour ton explication du chakra Naru, c'est la force vitale qui nous approvisionne en énergie, mais c'est également bien plus que ça. Le Chakra peut être tant ton ami que ton pire ennemi, mais en même temps, nous ne pouvons en vivre sans. Le Chakra est une force invisible autour de laquelle toutes les vies se révolutionnent et qui est souveraine dans sa régence. Sans le chakra vivant de nos corps, nous ne pouvons utiliser de jutsu qui font de nous des ninjas."

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. "Sensei, qu'est-ce cela à avoir avec mon réapprentissage des bases.

Il prit un croc dans son propre panier et riva les yeux sur moi. "Tout Naru, si tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne le chakra, comment peux-tu seulement espérer le contrôler?"

J'acquiesçais pour lui montrer que je saisissais et après que nous ayons fini de manger, il me donna sa main et me mit sur mes pieds. "Nous allons laisser de côté ma question sur le chakra, mais nous tâcherons de nous appliquer actuellement au taijutsu."

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

J'allais au terrain d'entrainement quelque secondes avant Minato-sensei qui bien sûr me taquina à propos de Naru. "Alors Kakashi, comment as-tu connu cette fille? Quel est son nom? Elle est terriblement belle pour son âge."

Je le foudroyai du regard. "Je l'ai rencontré dans le parque, son nom est Uzu Naru et c'est malsain que vous trouvez une fille de six ans jolie."

Je souriais victorieux comme il ferma instantanément sa bouche, mais alors je vis le même regard mesquin qu'il avait dans ses yeux quand Naru était en train de planer quelque chose 'd'anormal'. "Ok, 'kashi-kun, continue ainsi. Aujourd'hui nous allons au lieu de l'entrainement attaquer une mission."

"Quel type de mission sensei?"

Ses yeux scintillaient comme il me rétorquait. "Nous, enfin," Il fit une pause sur le enfin alors que j'écarquillais mes paupières "Toi iras attraper le chat, Tora-chan. Apparemment il est parti en vadrouille encore et nécessite quelqu'un pour le ramener à son propriétaire."

Je m'éloignais de lui et regardais tout autour de moi pour une issue mais je n'en trouvais aucune; tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rouspéter. "Mais sensei, c'est une mission rang D strictement réservée pour les Genin!"

"Le Chunin qui gère le bureau des missions me doit une faveur, et qui se soucierait de qui a fait ce travail tant qu'il est effectué." Il me fit un clin d'œil moqueur.

Je grognais et le suivais vers la tour du Hokage, maudissant le chat et me demandant si la possibilité de le réduire en poussière changerait d'une manière ou d'une autre le futur.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Sakumo-sensei me montra les pas de base en Taijutsu; il critiquait le moindre de mes erreurs mineures. "Non Naru, ton pied droit doit être dans cet angle là ou tu n'arriveras jamais à obtenir le tour pour compléter le coup de pied."

Sensei s'assurait que je l'inscrivais dans ma mémoire musculaire avant de me laisser effectuer le suivant. Nous avons survolé les pas de bases avant qu'il ne me stoppe. "Je n'attends pas à que tu apprennes tout en un jour, c'est juste une introduction, mais ce que tu fais déjà est impressionnant." Je sentais mon cœur bondir à son compliment mais mon ardeur se refroidit à la phrase suivante. "Maintenant, consacrons-nous au Genjutsu."

Je gémis lamentablement et il regarda en arrière vers moi. "Déjà à se plaindre?"

Je répondis lamentablement les yeux bas, une larme à l'œil de le décevoir. "Non monsieur, je suis juste mauvaise en Genjutsu."

Il gloussa. "Ce n'est pas grave, nous verrons bien." Alors il fit une série de signes de ses mains.

Trente minutes plus tard, je continuais de le regarder avec incompréhension. Il hocha la tête incrédule et dépité. "Rappelle moi de ne jamais te sous-estimer quand tu dis que tu es mauvaise en quelque chose. Désolé Naru, mais c'était juste pathétique." J'étrécis les yeux dans sa direction alors qu'il passait à autre chose. "Ok, maintenant nous allons pratiquer le Ninjutsu."

Je souriais, c'était ma partie préférée. Je malaxais du chakra et produisis un Kage no Bunshin. Sensei marcha autour d'elle (de mon autre moi) et détourna son regard vers moi. "Incroyable, mais tu y mets trop de chakra dedans. Le prochain objectif sera de travailler dans le manque de contrôle que tu en as." Il pointa un arbre. "Grimpe dessus, et quand tu arriveras au sommet, je te donnerai des directives plus approfondies."

Je rassemblais mon chakra dans mes pieds et me rappelais de la première fois que Kakashi avait enseigné à l'équipe de façon très similaire. Je courrais vers la cime de l'arbre puis à mi-chemin je me sentis glisser. J'atterris durement au sol avant de reprendre ma course vers l'arbre. Je réussis finalement à atteindre le haut de l'arbre au bout d'une heure et je criai pour en avertir mon sensei. "Bon boulot Naru, maintenant redescend ici."

Je marchais vers le bas de l'arbre et me tenais en face de lui. "Désormais, tu vas marcher sur l'eau en utilisant le même principe, mais cette fois est différente car l'eau est mouvante. Le flux du chakra toi que tu dois émettre doit être une quantité contrôlée." Il marcha sur l'eau devant moi et m'indiqua à faire de même. J'avançais avec précaution un pied dans l'eau et le voyais couler légèrement avant d'amener mon autre pied sur le fluide.

Je ne fus pas surprise de tomber dans l'eau givrée. Je reprenais surface et l'entendais se rire de moi, puis je soupirais avant de rejoindre la baie. "Je vais m'y appliquer, juste attendez et regardez sensei."

Lentement mais surement, nous marchâmes sur l'eau encore. Sensei était fier mais il avait le même regard dans ses yeux que j'en étais venu à haïr, car ce savais que ce qui m'attendait allait être pire. "Maintenant tu grimpes encore l'arbre puis tu sautes dans l'eau, essaye de ne pas t'enfoncer dedans, le lac est gelé."

Je poussai un soupir et fis mon chemin vers le haut de l'arbre. Toutes les autres opération avaient été faciles, je les avais déjà appris avant, mais cela allait prendre du temps; et cela en prit en effet. Le soleil était bas à l'horizon quand sensei m'appela en bas alors que je n'avais pas fini tout le parcours. "Tu pourras essayer demain, maintenant, nous allons commencer les choses amusantes."

Je soufflais et vérifiais mes réserves, oui, elles étaient presque épuisées. "Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?"

Il sortit un kunai, s'ouvrit le pouce et effectua les sceaux d'invocation. Je regardais trois grands loups géants apparaître devant moi, en alerte et immobiles. Deux d'entre eux arboraient des fourrures marrons identiques tendis que l'autre était blanc comme la neige. Il courra une main sur le dos du plus proche avant de parler. "Nous allons jouer à proie."

"Que voulez-vous dire par proie?"

Il sourit derrière le masque et tournoya un kunai autour de ses doigts. "Tu vas être la proie, et nous aurons à te trouver, donc tu as intérêt à bien te cacher, car les marques de kunai peuvent blesser." Il n'allait pas réellement me jeter le kunai dessus, n'est-ce pas? Je m'accroupis comme celui-ci fut lancé telle une flèche vers ma tête... Ouai, cela n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Je reculai au loin, et décollai pour courir, en puisant dans tout ce que j'avais appris pour me cacher depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je comptais automatiquement les arbres et les buissons; ces places étaient bien trop évidentes pour en présenter de sérieuses options. Je me souvins de ce que Kakashi nous avait toujours dit, lire entre les lignes.

Je sursautais en réalisant alors, quel était le meilleur moyen de se cacher à l'extérieur?

Je henge rapidement dans une version mâle de vmoi-même, sans les cicatrices à mes joues et avec des cheveux marrons et des yeux verts, avant de m'arrêter à l'autre terrain d'entrainement et de décocher des coups de pied dans les poteaux d'entrainement; en espérant que ce serait Sakumo-sensei qui me trouverait en premier et non ces loups. Je continuais mon manège lorsque je notifiai que je ne sentais plus la présence du chakra de sensei, ni les loups courant entre les arbres.

Je me retournais lentement pour voir sensei tenu là les bras croisés. "Je te l'accorde que cela a presque fonctionné, mais tu ne peux changer ton odeur avec un henge." Je soupirais. J'avais oublié son sens de l'odorat.

Il leva ses yeux vers le firmament avant de me parler. "Ok, j'ai un exercice de plus pour la journée." J'inclinais ma tête pour le regarder. "On va s'affronter en duel."

Je désactivai le henge et le fixais soupçonneuse; j'avais l'étrange sensation que j'allais bien mourir à la fin de toute cette histoire.

Le combat commença assez tranquillement; je pouvais l'atteindre et je pouvais esquiver. Alors il alla plus vite et je ne pouvais plus le suivre.

Je n'arrivais même pas à lui décocher le moindre coup et cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que son poing soit connecté avec ma joue. Je fus expulsée au loin, et le regardai du sol. "Lève toi Naru, nous n'en avons pas terminé."

Je m'appuyais sur mes jambes flageolantes et je courrais vers lui le poing serré en arrière; il se décala simplement et me poussa le dos de ma tête devant, ce qui me fit trébucher au sol. Je me levais du sol et fis le mudra pour le Kage no Bunshin, je souris quand trois clones virent le jour autour de moi. Ils attaquèrent en même temps, mais Sakumo pivota aisément son pied et connecta les trois, les détruisant instantanément.

Il vint à moi encore une fois. "Montre moi ton kekkei genkai Naru."

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et grognai en réalisant que j'avais gaspillé tout mon chakra pour rien et maintenant, il désirait voir celui du Kyuubi. Je le regardais foncer vers moi puis je tentais d'esquiver mais il fut soudainement derrière moi. Mes bras furent repoussés dans mon dos et il plaça un kunai à mon cou en me murmurant à mon oreille. "Tu es morte."

Il me laissa tomber et je tombais à genou, tout le poids de la journée d'entrainement m'écrasait d'un seul coup. J'haletai et levai les yeux vers lui tendis qu'il se tenait en face de moi. "Veux-tu abandonner Naru?"

Je me maintenus sur mes jambes tremblantes et le fixai. "Non," puis je réunis le chakra rouge profondément dans mon corps et le regardai tourbillonner autour de moi.

A son regard, je savais qu'il était intéressé, mais avant que j'accomplisse quoi que ce soit, l'épuisement de mon chakra me tomba dessus et je m'évanouis dans les ténèbres. J'étais vaguement consciente qu'il m'attrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo ramassa sa nouvelle élève dont il avait été agréablement étonné des prouesses qu'elle avait réalisées à ses exercices aujourd'hui. Il avais édulcoré l'entrainement pour l'adapter à son âge, mais il était tout de même pénible à endurer. Le meilleur point est qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné et à l'exception de quelques regards, elle ne s'était pas plain.

Il allait vraiment apprécier de l'entraîner. Il marcha avec elle dans ses bras à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse obtenir le traitement de son éreintement, alors il alla vers la Tour du Hokage pour reporter son évaluation au Hokage à propos de ses capacités. Il réfléchissait sur la fille pendant qu'il prenait quelques pas vers les offices du Hokage. Ce chakra rouge l'appartenant était puissant et presque démoniaque par nature, mais son propre chakra blanc n'était-il pas semblable? Il arriva devant le bureau, toqua à la porte puis il fut autorisé à rentrer par un ANBU masqué.

"Sakumo, comment cela s'est-il déroulé?"

Sakumo posa son masque et sonda son chef. "Racontez en moi plus à propos de son héritage."

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

J'allais développer un tic permanent à mon œil gauche si ce stupide chat n'arrêtait pas de griffer.

Je rendis enthousiasmé son monstre à son propriétaire puis je regardais Minato-sensei. Il allait le payer cher pour cette fois.

"Eh bien 'kashi, nous avons besoin de traiter ces marques de griffures, tu ne veux pas attraper une infection n'est-ce pas?"

Je ne lui répondis pas et juste marchai avec lui à l'hôpital avec mes blessures supplémentaires. Pourquoi voulait-il que j'aille à l'hôpital juste pour des égratignures démontrant plus de mon point de vue qu'il faisait qu'exprès de m'agacer. Il savait à quel point je détestais l'hôpital. Je passais à travers les murs et ressentis un chakra familier dans l'une des chambres. "Naru?"

Minato-sensei me regarda étrangement avant de dévier son propre regard vers la porte ouverte de ladite porte de la chambre d'hôpital. "Regarde, ta petite amie est ici."

Je l'ignorais et travers la salle pour regarder Naru. Mon père avait donné un numéro sur elle si les traces ou les ecchymoses ne donnaient quelques indications. Je me demandais si elle avait passé le test. Alors je hochais la tête, bien entendu qu'elle avait réussi, cette fille têtue se tuerait à la tâche avant d'accepter sa défaite.

Je reposais la couverture sur elle et je marchais vers le sensei. Peut-être que tout l'histoire de changer le futur serait plus facile que je le pensais.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Des heures plus tard, Minato était assis en face de la porche du jardin avoisinant la tour centrale. Le froid de cette nuit frigorifiait ses mains qu'il massait vigoureusement sur son cappuccino. Il étrécit ses yeux pour visualiser au mieux la une silhouette qui apparaissait de la cour au loin dont il reconnut les caractéristiques.

Minato sourit en lapant sa tasse de café et en toisant son ami qui s'approchait de lui. "Sakumo, que me vaut ta visite?"

Sakumo le salua avant de s'asseoir sur les marches à ses côtés. "C'est à propos de Kakashi."

"Hmm, qu'y a-t-il à son propos?"

Sakumo leva ses yeux vers le ciel ténébreux avant de répliquer. "As-tu récemment remarqué quelque chose de différent le concernant?"

"En outre du fait qu'il possède une bouche sur lui? Non."

Sakumo sourit. "Ça, il le tient de sa mère. Non, à peine hier il m'a appelé papa, et il ne m'a pas appelé comme ça depuis une année. Et puis il a ce regard dans les yeux. Tu sais, le même que ceux que réalisent les shinobis brisés avant de se suicider. Et alors parfois, il me contemple comme s'il ne pouvait croire que je sois là. Minato, hier soir il a pleuré et m'a serré ardemment, comme s'il était effrayé que j'allais encore le quitter." Minato regarda Sakumo et vit l'inquiétude que son ami portait pour son fils. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire Minato. Je crains qu'il ne s'enfonce dans un bien sombre et sinistre sentier de solitude et d'amèreté."

Minato réfléchit profondément avant de répondre. "Passe du temps avec lui Sakumo. Je sais que c'est difficile avec le nombre de missions que l'on a récemment, mais cela vous ferrait du bien à tout les deux."

"Je sais que ce qu'il faut faire Minato, mais avec la guerre à l'horizon, et maintenant en charge d'une élève, il serait impossible de ne pas le quitter."

Minato le regarda pensif avant qu'un sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres. "Envoie moi la fille. Je l'entraînerai un petit peu pendant que toi et Kakashi retournerez sous la même enseigne"

Sakumo sourit à son ami. "Merci Minato, je t'en dois une."

"Eh, c'est à ça que servent les amis, n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

_Une myriade de possibilités avec cette histoire, chaque chapitre ouvre de nouvelles portes, tels les fils d'une toile d'araignée dont on apprécie __avec du recul_ le schéma, la texture, ainsi que la réflexion. L'araignée travailleuse inconsidérée est en réalité architecte de son propre tableau. 


	4. Chapitre 3

**A/N**: Ceux qui ont lu Kit and Fox dénoteront une certaine ressemblance entre beaucoup de scènes, et aussi parallèlement la situation de Naruto (ici Naru) à l'égard de la famille Hatake qui est dans une situation similaire à celle des Uchiwa dans Kit and Fox. Néanmoins, le personnage de Kurama intégré dans ma fiction est remplacé par Minato dans celle-ci, qui est complètement différent, tant sur la conceptualisation, la personnalité, et surtout l'encrage dans le temps... Les personnages sont néanmoins beaucoup plus mâtures dans ma fiction, ce qui est normal vu leur actuel vécu. Les seuls que l'on peut réellement considérer comme mâtures sont Kakashi et peut-être Kurama qui détient des centaines d'années d'existence mais seulement quelques mois dans le corps de Naruto... Cette fiction abordera les mêmes thèmes que la mienne, excepté celui de l'amour tant fraternel que passionnel qui passe au second plan dans celle-ci, bien que, l'amour parental soit abordé avec beaucoup de réflexion...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Le matin suivant, Sakumo et Kakashi marchèrent vers l'hôpital de Kohoha pour récupérer Naru. D'après la réunion de Sakumo avec le Troisième, Naru possédait un kekkei genkai qui lui permettait non seulement d'augmenter sa capacité de guérison mais en plus lui donnait une seconde réserve de chakra.

Ce stock de chakra était différent de son chakra bleu naturel sur plusieurs points. Le chakra était d'un rouge éclatant et elle ne pouvait l'appeler seulement si son propre chakra était complètement épuisé ou dans des moments de grandes détresses. Sakumo hochait la tête, quelque chose lui disait que cette fille allait s'attirer des ennuis, mais comme il regardait son fils marcher un peu plus vite que d'habitude, il avait l'impression que Naru allait aussi devenir une bénédiction déguisée. Jamais Sakumo avait vu son fils être si avide d'aller à l'hôpital.

"Ralentis Kakashi, elle sera quand là quand nous y serons."

Sakumo souriait lorsqu'il voyait une mince rougeur s'élevait du haut du masque de son fils, "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler père."

"Certainement 'kashi que tu ne sais pas, certainement." Sakumo se souriait juste à lui même quand ils parvinrent finalement à l'hôpital et dans la chambre de Naru, après qu'ils l'aient récupéré, ils auraient dut acheter des vêtements pour la fille car elle ne pouvait continuer de porter les vieux habits de Kakashi. Le Hokage lui avait donné une allocation pour Naru jusqu'à qu'elle se fasse de l'argent de ses missions.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je marchais d'un pas léger devant mon père lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital, j'essayais de ne pas paraître trop pressé, mais je l'étais. Naru était ma partenaire et je savais à quel point elle haïssait rester seul à l'hôpital la nuit.

Je ressentais que je devenais cramoisi au joue aux mots nuancés de mon père, pourquoi tout le monde était si déterminé à que j'ai des sentiments pour Naru? Je hochais mentalement la tête, je faisais attention à elle seulement car elle était une camarade et une amie, rien de plus qui aurait été inappropriée puisqu'elle avait été mon élève.

Je réfléchissais dessus avant que je n'entende une voix intérieure me trahir en pointant que nous n'étions plus professeur et élève et qu'on était du même âge. Je haussais les épaules à ces oisives pensées; j'avais six ans et je n'avais aucun désir d'engager une relation sérieuse et surtout, quel en serait le but d'être dans une relation sérieuse à l'âge de six ans? Je soupirais et repoussais ces idées au loin lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre de Naru la voyant assise sur le lit en train de regarder l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent dès qu'elle nous vit arriver, "Salut vous deux!" Je la saluais en retour, "Suis-je libre de partir maintenant?"

Je regardais mon père s'appuyer contre un mur avant de lui rétorquer, "Eh bien je souhaiterais te le permettre, mais nous préférons peut être que tu te sois autorisée de t'en aller par un médecin-nin en premier." Naru acquiesça et mon père quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un médecin-nin.

Je marchais plus proche d'elle et lui dédia un sourire œillé, "Tu en as trop fait, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle grogna, "Ton père est un esclavagiste, as-tu déjà joué à proie?"

Je rigolais, "Ouais, une fois ou deux."

Elle hochait la tête, "Et l'ensemble du conditionnement à l'entrainement? Je pensais que mes jambes allaient s'effondrer quand je faisais tout ses exercices."

"Ouais, tu te sentiras comme ça plus tard dans la journée."

Elle me fixa, "Merci Kakashi, merci, comment peux-tu être si nonchalant à propos de l'entrainement?"

"Car sur le long terme, c'est ce qui fera de toi un plus grand ninja pour qu'on puisse accomplir notre mission.."

Je me ris d'elle encore lorsque le médecin-nin vint dans la chambre pour vérifier qu'elle était prête à quitter l'hôpital. "Bien Naru, tu es autorisée à être relâchée à ton sensei, mais essaye juste de ne pas te surmener la prochaine fois."

Elle sauta hors du lit et grimaça à l'endolorissement de ses muscles au même moment que mon père entrait dans la chambre, "Allez y vous deux, nous aurons besoin d'obtenir quelques habits pour Naru ainsi que vos deux bandeaux protecteurs."

Je clignais des yeux dans la confusion; alors je me souvins que j'avais perdu le mien et que je ne l'avais pas porté hier car nous n'avions eu de duels. Je hochais la tête, l'ensemble de ce voyage temporelle me perturbait outre mesure, comme n'avais-je pu relever que je n'avais pas de serre-tête protecteur?"

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Mes yeux s'élargirent, nos serre-têtes avaient été perdus dans la transition entre les deux périodes temporelles. Je suivais Sakumo et Kakashi de derrière, et me demandais s'il se préoccupait comme moi d'avoir oublié un détail si important de l'uniforme de ninjas.

"Sakumo-sensei, comment allons-nous nous procurer mes vêtements? Je n'ai pas de monnaie sur moi."

Il se retourna vers moi et me toisa en souriant tendrement, "Ne t'inquiète pas Naru, tu es bien pris en charge. Ah, voici le magasin."

Je regardais le magasin et me souvenais de celui-ci dans la future Konoha, le couple qu'il l'avait possédé avait toujours été gentil avec moi dans mon enfance. J'entrais dedans et vis un jeune homme propriétaire du magasin, au lieu d'un aux cheveux blancs, ridé vieil homme clopinant en permanence; je vis un adulte de taille moyenne qui avait la chevelure noire et qui n'avait pas de problèmes pour marcher. La seule chose qui était restée la même était son tendre regard qu'il détenait dans ses yeux, "Sakumo et le petit Kakashi, bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?"

Sakumo-sensei me poussa en face afin que j'apparaisse dans le champs de vision de l'homme avant de n'avoir pu taquiner Kakashi d'avoir été appelé 'petit'. "Kaito-san, je voudrai te présenter Naru, mon élève."

Kaito s'agenouilla à mon niveau et me sourit gentiment, "Salut, je suis Sasaki Kaito."

Je me courbais légèrement en face de lui, "Et moi Uzu Naru."

Il se releva et regarda Sakumo, "Elle est adorable," je roulais mes yeux à son commentaire, "maintenant, que souhaitez-vous chercher?"

"Elle a besoin de vêtement pour l'entrainement et lorsqu'elle est au repos. Alors nous sommes venus prendre des armes et d'autres items dans le genre."

Kaito acquiesça avant de saisir mon bras et m'attirer vers lui, "Je laisserai ma petite amie lui choisir ses vêtements; les filles sont plus difficiles à satisfaire que les garçons."

Je me retrouvais aussitôt pousser vers une jeune femme avec les cheveux blonds et la même couleur marron aux yeux que la vieille; wow, ses cheveux étaient originellement blonds? "Suis moi chérie, Kaito m'a dit que tu cherches des habits d'entrainement et des vêtements de civils."

J'acquiesçais et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, "Je suis désolée, c'était malpoli de ma part, je suis Shimizu Uzagi."

Je lui souris, "C'est bon Usagi-san; je suis Uzu Naru."

Usagi opina du chef et me saisit vers le fond de l'échoppe, et à ma grande horreur, la première tenue qu'elle choisit était rose, et il faudrait que des poules aient des dents avant que je puisse porter une si hideuse couleur. Je sifflais dédaigneusement au matériel qu'elle me présenta dans ses mains et je l'entendis rire, "C'est juste pour savoir à quel type de fille j'ai affaire. Je pense avoir le déclic pour toi Naru."

Je l'observais alors qu'elle me prenait des étagères des couleurs plus appropriées pour les ninjas, soit en noir, ou d'un rouge profond, bleu marine ou bien vert foncée. J'en repérais un d'un orange sombre qui n'était pas une couleur adaptée pour un ninja, mais qui était ma favorite et que je pouvais porter pendant l'entrainement. Je prenais des pantalons en style de shinobi noirs, avec beaucoup de poches et quelque shorts tannés. Usagi me prit quelques couleurs différentes et me les apporta; alors elle me laissa alla dans la cabine d'essayage pour je pouvais essayer les vêtements que je m'étais procuré, "Tu restes juste ici Naru et je t'apporterai plus d'habits."

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je résistais à la compulsion de taper du pied au sol en attendant Naru; le problème étant qu'elle avait été absente seulement quelques minutes.

Papa releva mon impatience, mais ne l'avait commenté, et j'avais l'impression qu'il partageait le même sentiment. Je figurais que c'était juste un truc de garçon; nous avons quelque nouveaux habits que nous devons avoir absolument et cela nous prit seulement dix minutes pour choisir ce qu'on voulait ne jamais essayer. Les filles étaient différentes par contre; j'espérais juste qu'on en aurait pas pour toute la journée. "Kakashi, allons jeter un coup d'œil aux armes pendant que nous l'attendons."

Je le remerciais silencieusement et le suivis de derrière pour accéder à la partie plus "masculine" du magasin.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je changeais de vêtements très rapidement, j'avais deux mâles qui m'attendaient et en étant une femelle, je savais comment les hommes étaient impatients quand on en venait aux emplettes.

Les pantalons noirs m'allaient à merveille aussi bien que les shorts tannés, mais je ne me désillusionnais pas sur les survêtements. "Usagi-san, peux-tu m'apporter quelques habits de résilles?" Je l'entendais dire oui et l'attendais pour que les tissus s'envolent au dessus de la porte. Je les saisis et en mis un, et puis alors je pris une chemise d'un orange terne.

Les manches résilles m'allaient jusqu'à mes sourcils et la partie basse était plus longue que mon shirt. Je regardais mon reflet avant d'essayer les pantalons noirs, je l'aimais bien mais quelque chose était manquant. Je me souvenais de comment compléter mon look, "Peux-tu m'apporter des gants noirs qui me découvrent les doigts?"

Quelques secondes plus tard, une paire voltigea dans mes bras que je mis aux mains, puis je me tenais debout devant le miroir en me scrutant, ma tenue était complète. La touche finale consistait à que je rassemblais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval laissant ma frange seule en avant, mon serre tête la garderait en dehors de mon champs visuel. Je marchais en dehors de la cabine en portant les habits que j'avais pris et j'entendis un halètement, "Eh bien, je pense que tu as trouvé un look pour toi."

Je lui souriais puis elle me montra trois vêtement qui faisaient de n'être ce que je pensais qu'ils soient. "Naru, essaye ces robes s'il-te-plait."

Ouai, Ils étaient exactement à quoi je pensais qu'ils étaient, "Usagi, je ne suis pas une fille à porter des robes."

"Naru, tu dois au moins avoir quelques robes au cas d'une occasion spéciale." Je la fixais et lui prenais les robes d'elle, une bleue, et l'autre avec différentes teintes de vert, au moins elles n'étaient pas roses. Avec surprise, j'aimais bien les robes après en avoir essayer une, elle étaient simples, mais elles me rendaient jolie. Si Kakashi voyais ça, je ne pourrais plus vivre en ce bas monde, Naru dans une robe? Je hochais la tête et intercala les robes en bas de ma pile.

Usagi me prit une autre pile de vêtements pour moi, "Je les poserai sur le comptoir et nous allons faire un récapitulatif de ce que tu as déjà porté."

J'acquiesçais, je gardais les vestes oranges et les pantalons sur moi. "Savez-vous où puis-je trouver mon sensei?"

Kaito sourit, "Oui, ils sont au fond du magasin aller acquérir des armes." Je lui remerciais et les trouvais tout les deux en train de contempler la section des katanas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous r'gardez?"

Sakumo se retourna et regarda ma tenue avant de sourire, "Naru, maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons choisir vos kunai, shuriken et une arme de ton choix." J'étais excitée quand j'entendais la dernière chose; j'avais toujours voulu apprendre le kenjutsu.

Je dépassai les balises explosives et commençai à me décider de ce que je voulais.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je riais quand je vis Naru; l'orange avait toujours été sa couleur favorite, du moins quand ce n'était pas un suit orange. Je regardais les habits qu'elle avait dans ses bras, des pantalons noirs de shinobi, un shirt d'un orange foncé avec ce qui semblait ressemblait à une longue chemise à résilles en dessous ainsi que des gants décousus, son choix était définitivement meilleur que cette combinaison.

J'avais besoin d'arrêter de penser comme ça, Naru était finalement devenu trop grande pour sa combinaison à son retour de l'entrainement avec Jiraya et ce n'était pas juste de la comparer à comment elle agissait quand elle était petite. Je la regardais ses yeux s'agrandir lorsque mon père lui dit de choisir une arme de son choix; elle décolla littéralement dans l'allée dédiée aux katanas. "Kakashi."

Je sursautais et le regardais, "Oui monsieur?"

Il me tapota la tête, "Je t'ai dit d'aller chercher une arme; je vais vous apprendre le kenjutsu à Naru et toi."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, dans l'autre période temporelle, mon père ne m'avait jamais appris le kenjutsu car il était toujours en mission, être devenu pour lui un Jounin instructeur avait-il changé le futur si dramatiquement?

J'acquiesçais et allais dans la direction opposée de Naru.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo regarda les deux enfants de six ans marcher lentement entre les allées, il était un fervent croyant du destin et était certain que ces deux iraient choisir les arbres qu'ils étaient supposés avoir.

Il toisait Kakashi comme il marchait vers les katanas et qui s'arrêta avant de courir ses yeux vers la hauteur de l'étagère. Sakumo voulait à l'origine donner à Kakashi son tanto, mais quelque chose lui disait que Kakashi avait besoin de se faire un nom de lui même et d'essayer de sortir de l'ombre de son père.

La petite main de Kakashi se leva et saisit un katana noir dans son fourreau. Les yeux de Sakumo s'élargirent lorsqu'il réalisa quel arme son fils avait choisie, on ne pouvait confondre le _Hanshou_. Kakashi leva le katana et l'oscilla dans l'air, Sakumo sentit son cœur battre en regardant la lame pulsait avec le chakra de son fils.

La lame noire contre la chakra blanc se distinguait et semblait magnifique et mortelle à la fois. Sakumo hocha la tême, le _Hanshou _était une arme délicate pour son mettre; c'est comme son tanto, mais la lame faisait bien plus que juste canaliser du chakra. Sakumo sourit, son fils allait loin avec cette épée.

Il détourna son attention loin de Kakashi et retrouva Naru en train d'observer intensément un autre Katana.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

"**Renardeau, prend cette lame.**"

Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis le Kyuubi me parler, "Où étais-tu passée boule de poils?"

Je l'écoutais grogner à l'intérieur de ma tête, "**Je suis en train de me rétablir du jutsu à voyager dans le temps et d'hier, juste écoute moi et ramasse ce katana.**"

Je regardais le katana en argent, "Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial à son propos?"

"Tu connais le tanto que que Sakumo utilise?"

J'hochais mentalement la tête, "**Ce katana possède les mêmes propriétés que celui-ci, mais il fait bien plus. Le seul problème est que ce katana doit te choisir si peux le porter ou non?**"

"Comment saurais-je s'il m'accepte?"

**"Il réagira à ton chakra, et vibrera avec si tu lui es adéquate.**" Je déposai ma propre main et regardai mes doigts s'agiter avant de le toucher, puis le retirer en dehors de son fourreau. Je courrais mes doigts sur le côté non tranchant de l'arme et souriais lorsque je virevoltais le katana et qu'il frémissait en réponse, mais ce n'était pas mon chakra usuel, c'était celui du Kyuubi puis il pulsa encore avec le mien.

J'étais impressionnée comment il s'appariait avec ma main, "Kyuubi, comment s'appelle-t-il?"

"**_Tsukiakari_ est le nom du katana. Traite le avec respect, jeune renarde.**"

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo zieuta étonnement le katana qu'avait choisi Naru; _Tsukiakari_ était un choix intéressant pour elle.

Il souriait lorsqu'il vit Kakashi et Naru se montraient l'un à l'autre leurs armes, ces deux katanas, _Tsukiakari_ et _Hanshou _n'étaient pas des armes légendaires mais qui étaient prisées. N'importe qui pouvait porter une épée, mais avec des lames pareilles telles que ces deux-là, vous devez être compatible avec ces armes afin que votre chakra soit considéré comme convenable de l'arme elle-même.

Sakumo ferma ses yeux à cette pensée, il y avait un autre fait intéressant par rapport à ces épées, elles avaient été forgées ensembles et étaient détenues usuellement par des partenaires ou des amants; mais Naruto et Kakashi pouvaient être entraînés ensembles comme partenaires. Il eût un rictus, il allait avoir une discussion avec Minato à ce propos lorsqu'il reviendrait de sa mission de trois semaines, il était enfin temps que Kakashi détienne une coéquipière permanente.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)  
**

Je regardais mon katana et celui de Naru, ils étaient identiques, sauf pour couleur, le mien étant noir et le sien ayant une couleur d'argent. "Dépêchez-vous tout les deux, nous devons payer et puis nous irons chercher quelque chose à manger et vos serre-têtes protecteurs."

Je me tournai vers mon père et ramassai le fourreau et y lus l'inscription sur le côté, "_Hanshou_". Je me demandais si c'était le nom du katana, je n'avais pas le le temps de m'y attarder, car tout deux étaient déjà au comptoir vérifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé.

Je donnais le mien à papa et lui fit un sourire œillé, il ébouriffa mes cheveux et nous allions tout les trois manger à un barbecue. Après avoir quitté le restaurant nous ayant prodigué notre grillade, nous partions obtenir nos protecteurs front à l'Académie avant de rentrer à la maison.

Papa passa dans ma chambre plus tard cette nuit-là et s'assit à côté de mon lit, "'kashi, es-tu sûr que tout va bien?"

J'hochais la tête: "Oui papa, je vais bien." je voyais qu'il m'en voulait dire plus, mais il ne le fit pas.

Il se figea puis tira les couvertures sur moi comme il le faisait quand j'étais plus jeune. Je fermais les yeux pour les rouvrir dès que je le sentis déposer un baiser sur mon front, "Bonne nuit Kakashi."

Je m'assis instantanément, "Attend papa!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, je relevais la couverture lorsque je parlais, "Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose."

Je levai les yeux et le vit fermer doucement la porte pour revenir s'asseoir à côté de mon lit, "Je ne te promets rien kashi, mais j'essaierai tout de même." me disait-il avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, "Peux-tu me promettre que tu ne me laisseras pas seul."

Je remarquais la confusion dans ses yeux quand il répondit, "Kakashi, quelle est la raison de tout ceci?"

Je savais que je devais penser vite pour lui donner une explication, alors j'utilisais ce que je savais, "C'est juste que j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur l'existence d'une guerre en Iwa, et s'il n'y ait que tu devras partir pour de plus longues périodes, j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes à la maison. "

Même si je savais que sonner comme un enfant effrayé serait difficile, ce n'était pas à cause du simple fait de paraitre un froussard, c'était parce que j'étais réellement terrifié à l'idée qu'il allait me quitter à nouveau et je ne pouvais pas supporter de vivre cette douleur une seconde fois. Je me tendis lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, "Kakashi, je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi. Je t'ai fait entrer à l'Académie à un jeune âge parce que tu étais un génie et je savais que tu allais exceller dans tes études. Tu m'as rendu fier en devenant le plus jeune garçon à devenir Genin, puis Chunin, mais j'oublie parfois que tu es encore un enfant. Je veux Kakashi te rendre ce droit; je ne puis supporter de voir ce regard traverser tes yeux." Je clignai mes paupières vers lui, "Je sais que tu ne le remarques pas mais j'essaye, et je vais tout faire pour que celui-ci disparaisse. Toi et moi pourrons liés encore par une relation père/fils dès que Naru serra installée dans un régime de formation. "

Je plaçais ma tête contre sa poitrine et écoutais son cœur battre, je voulais faire ça depuis si longtemps; il m'avait tant manqué. Il passa sa main entre mes cheveux avant de parler à nouveau, "Je te promets Kakashi qu'aussi longtemps que j'aurai la force de respirer, je rentrerai à la maison pour toi." J'enveloppais mes bras autour de lui et tentais de le croire, mais la voix lancinante à l'intérieur de moi me disait qu'il avait promis la même chose que la fois d'avant, j'éloignais cette pensée au loin et me concentrais sur l'affaire qui ne pouvait attendre.

Je devais sauver mon père, même si cela signifiait changer l'issue de l'avenir.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo maintenait Kakashi jusqu'à que son souffle se calme, l'indiquant qu'il s'était endormi, il plaça doucement Kakashi dans le lit et l'allongea dessus. Il courra une main sur sa chevelure d'argent avant de déambuler vers la porte et en murmurant à son fils dans la torpeur, "Je t'aime Kakashi."

Il ferma la porte et descendit dans le hall jouxtant à la chambre de son élève et y épia dans l'interstice de la serrure Naru étendue sur son matelas ayant éjectant les couvertures sur le sol. Sakumo sourit avant d'entrer dans la chambre pour remettre sa couette sur son corps. "Bonne nuit Naru."

Il marcha alors vers sa chambre et s'allongea pour dormir.

Une semaine était passée depuis sa première rencontre avec Hatake Sakumo et Sakumo apprit rapidement que son élève avait une veine de malice en elle, spécialement quand il s'agissait de son fils. Sakumo ne pouvait saisir pourquoi Kakashi la contrariait autant et pourquoi elle se réjouissait autant de l'embarrasser de son côté.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils se traitaient l'un et l'autre de la même manière, taquineries et plaisanteries sans relâche étaient devenues norme dans le ménage des Hatake, ce qui n'allait pas pour déplaire à Sakumo. Il appréciait leur compétition, et il était confortant de voir Kakashi s'entendre avec une autre personne de son âge.

Sakumo soupira en buvant son café; avec Kakashi étant un ninja, cela avait été difficile pour lui de se faire des amis de son âge et les autres Chunin étaient biens plus âgés que lui tant qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Les autres enfants de six ans de voulaient rien n'avoir affaire avec lui non plus, mais alors vint Naru qui ressortit un côté de Kakashi que Sakumo n'avait jamais aperçu la moindre parcelle avant.

Leur compétition rendait l'entrainement très intéressant également, avec Minato parti en mission, Kakashi s'entrainait avec eux et Naru refusait de se laisser battre par lui et de nombreuses fois, elle lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. Sakumo croyait honnêtement que si Kakashi ne s'était déjà pas entraîné avec lui, c'est Naru qui s'en serait sortie victorieuse un bon nombre de fois.

Il regarda alors l'horloge, il devait être à la Tour du Hokage dans deux heure pour voir si le Hokage avait dégoté à Naru une autre résidence. Personnellement, Sakumo voulait qu'elle reste avec eux, elle ne faisait pas de bêtises et il était bon d'avoir un peu d'ensoleillement dans la maison. Sakumo se leva et réveilla Kakashi pour lui dire qu'ils partaient pour la Tour du Hokage et qu'il devait également réveiller Naru.

Kakashi acquiesça et Sakumo partit, se sentant comme s'il avait manqué un détail très important.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Quand papa me réveilla ce matin, je mettais mon plan de 'prendre ma revanche' en action.

Quand Naru était plus jeune, elle avait pris la manie de faire des farces pour attirer l'attention et lorsqu'elle grandissait, elle n'avait plus à s'appuyer sur ses plaisanteries pour acquérir cette attention. Cela signifiait pas qu'elle arrêta de faire des farces quand même, en fait, c'était comme nous complétons nos missions. Je l'aiderais à planifier les farces, nous pourrions les mettre en place et une fois les missions terminées, cela était efficace et étrangement amusant.

Bien que maintenant nous somme tout deux bloqués ici et que nous devons garder un secret, nous avons besoin d'un moyen de nous soulager du stress, alors nous recommençons notre guerre de bizutage comme Tsunade l'avait affectueusement appelé. Naru m'avait eu la première en introduisant de la poudre à gratter dans mon lit, en réponse je lui ait donc mis des criquets dans le sien.

C'était enfantin, mais cela permettait d'entraîner également nos compétences à être furtifs, qui étaient bien loin du niveau que nous avions possédé. La dernière farce avait été effectué par Naru hier matin lorsqu'elle programma mon alarme à trois heure du matin et qu'elle changea tout ceux de la maison pour lire qu'il était cinq heure, je m'étais préparé activement pour l'entrainement avant de regarder en dehors de la fenêtre et notifia comment il faisait noir à l'extérieur.

J'essaye encore de me figurer comme elle changea l'horloge de ma chambre; car elle était allé au lit avant moi et la seule manière de pouvoir entrer était par la fenêtre puisque j'avais commencé à verrouillé ma porte lorsque nous commençâmes notre guérilla.

Je souriais derrière mon masque lorsque j'ouvris promptement la porte de Naru et y entra sur la pointe des pieds. Quelle sotte, n'avait-elle pas encore appris à loquer sa serrure? Je marchais silencieusement vers son placard, l'ouvris, et me figea lorsque la charnière de la porte grinça, et s'ouvrit lentement.

Je souriais lorsque mes yeux se déposèrent sur les vêtements soigneusement accrochés sur les cintres et que mes yeux dénotèrent exactement ce que je voulais. Je sais tout ses shirts, shorts, hauts en mails, et pantalon ne laissant qu'une robe bleue. Si il y avait une chose que Naru détestait plus que la couleur rose, c'était lorsqu'elle devait s'habiller d'une robe, j'étais un vilain petit garçon.

J'allais dans la buanderie et m'assurais que tout les vêtements de rechanges se retrouvèrent dissimulés, je me garantissais d'avoir analysé toutes mes bases où elle aurait pu trouver un échappatoire à ma farce. J'avais un bon attirail de vêtements planqués, qui incluait les miens, ceux de mon père et les siens, car cela n'aurait pas eu de sens si elle arrivait à s'habiller des miens et que cela signifiait devoir sortir dehors avec une robe. Je me demandais où je pouvais tous les camouflé pour être sûr qu'elle ne les trouve pas. Je savais que ma chambre était hors de question ainsi que celle de mon père, mais alors, une excellente idée m'était apparue.

Je savais où se trouvait la clé du bureau de mon père et Naru ne pouvait s'y introduire sans la clé. Je galopais rapidement dans la cuisine et utilisais mon chakra mon marcher sur le réfrigérateur dans le but d'obtenir la clé. J'atterris souplement au sol et traînai mon chargement vers la porte du cabinet. Au son assourdi de la porte s'étant ouverte, je fourrais les vêtements au centre de la chambre et verrouillais la porte. Je secouais la poignée de la porte une bonne fois pour être sûr qu'elle était bien fermée et plaça la clé dans ma sacoche à armes, maintenant, elle allait certainement pas y rentrer.

Je revenais dans sa chambre et fixais un réveil qui sonnerait exactement trente minutes avant que nous devons voir le Hokage;

Je marchais en dehors de la pièce et étais satisfait de moi-même, la revanche avait un goût exquis.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Un très agaçant bourdonnement me réveilla et quand je regardais le réveil, je réalisai que j'avais seulement trente minutes pour me préparer au rendez-vous avec le Hokage.

Je sautai en dehors de mon lit et me précipitai vers mon placard et la vue qui traversait mes yeux me glaça mon sang. Je commençais à déambuler dans la pièce, retournant chaque caisses et ouvrant les tiroirs, je revenais au placard; la seule chose qui était présente était la robe bleu que Usagi voulait que je porte.

Je me crispais et savais exactement qui était derrière ceci, Kakashi. J'allais le tuer, qu'importe si cela mettrait le bazar dans cette époque.

Je me mordis les lèvres et courus vers la buanderie, peut-être avait-il oublié les vêtements sales mais quand je me retrouvais là, la seule chose que je trouvais était une simple chaussette. Je voulais m'écraser la tête contre le mur, mais je devais lui accorder, il était très fort. Je retournais dans ma chambre, tentant de m'habiller en pyjama mais en regardant la chemise surdimensionnée dont je me servais comme chemise de nuit, je concevais qu'il serait moins embarrassant de porter une robe.

J'acceptai finalement ma défaite et mis la monstruosité bleue; je me jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir, ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins, ce n'était de la dentelle ou quelque chose de trop fillette, c'était juste une simple robe bleue de soleil. J'allais quand même massacrer cet épouvantail tout de même. Je regardais l'horloge; si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard, alors j'attachais fermement mon serre-tête protecteur et sortis en courant de la porte.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo et Kakashi se tenaient devant le Hokage en attendant Naru qu'elle apparaisse, elle n'était pas encore en retard, "Kakashi, tu t'es bien assuré qu'elle s'est réveillée n'est-ce pas?"

Kakashi lança un sourire œillé à son père, "Certainement!"

Sakumo arqua un sourcil d'argent à ce propos; son fils était bien trop joyeux pour qu'il n'ait plané quelque chose. Le Hokage demanda alors à Sakumo comment Kakashi et Naru s'entendaient, mais avant que Sakumo ne put répondre, la porte s'ouvrit dans un éclat révélant son apparemment très énervée élève dans une robe bleue.

Il cligna des yeux, ne détestait-elle pas s'habiller dans une robe? Alors quelque chose le frappa, son fils avait dut faire quelque chose pour invoquer le courroux de la fille. Elle s'approcha de Kakashi, ignorant son sensei, le Hokage et les divers ANBU dans la pièce, "Où sont mes habits Hatake!"

Kakashi lui papillonna innocemment ses paupières, "Je ne sais pas Naru-chan. Je ne les porte pas, tu devrais apprendre à prendre plus grand soin de tes affaires ou bien ils disparaîtront naturellement, si tu saisis mon propos."

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer, "Oh, c'est sûr épouvantail!"

Le Hokage se racla la gorge, et Naru se mit au garde à vous comme Kakashi. "Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous avons à discuter sur ta résidence actuelle Naru. J'étais malheureusement dans l'incapacité de trouver un logement convenable pour toi, alors je voudrais demander à Sakumo si elle peut rester dans sa maison jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne le rang de Jounin."

Sakumo acquiesça, "Je n'ai pas de soucis à ce propos; cela serait plus facile de l'entraîner ainsi de toute façon."

Le Hokage eût un sourire puis se retourna vers Naru, "As-tu une quelconque objection Naru?"

Elle fixait Kakashi avant de répliquer, "Je n'en aurais pas avant que cette réunion soit terminée."

Le Hokage battit les papiers sur son bureau avant de confier à Sakumo un rouleau les congédiant tous. Naru se retourna à Kakashi en lui souriant d'un air guilleret, les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent comme il prenait un pas en arrière, "Oh Kakashi-kun?"

"Oui Naru-chan?"

Elle martela son pied au sol avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de sortir un kunai, "Je te donne cinq secondes de répit avant que je ne te tue."

Kakashi ria nerveusement, "Eh bien Naru, c'était juste une innocente farce."

"Quatre secondes Hatake." Kakashi déglutit avant de déguerpir de l'office du Hokage avec un trace de chakra blanc derrière lui, suivi de pas très loin derrière avec son propre chakra rouge traînant derrière elle.

Le Hokage et Sakumo pouvaient entendre son hurlement de leurs positions, "ÉPOUVANTAIL, JE VAIS TE RÉDUIRE EN CHARPIE!"

Sakumo hocha la tête puis regarda le Hokage, "Vous voyez, ils s'entendent à merveille."

Le Hokage gloussa juste et grimaça alors lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un tronc cassé.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je me relevais du sol et levais mon regard vers Naru; j'étais tenté de me rire d'elle, mais je voulais réellement voir mon septième anniversaire cette fois-ci. "Naru, Je suis désolé d'avoir jouer avec tes vêtements, mais tu n'aurais pas dut changer l'heure des horloges."

Je regardais la colère s'amenuiser de son visage pour laisser place à un doux sourire, "Je dois admettre que tu m'as bien eu, 'kashi!"

Je rigolais et pris la main déployée, "Allons à la maison et je te retournerai tes vêtements."

Elle opina du chef, "Où les avais-tu caché?"

"Dans le bureau de mon père, c'est la seule place que je sais que tu ne puis entrer."

Elle souriait, "J'admire tes compétences dans le domaine de la mystification et ton dévouement."

Nous revenions à la maison et je remis les habits à leur place initiale avant de faire un peu de lessive. Je trouvais Naru assise sur la table avec une mine pensive. "A quoi penses-tu?"

Elle me souriait, "Que dirais-tu qu'on fasse une trêve. Pour une ultime farce, joignons nos forces."

J'élargis mes yeux, "A quel sujet?"

Elle eût un sourire en tranche de courge avant de répondre, "Revanche"

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Kakashi eût un air songeur avant de demander "Revanche sur qui?"

"Kakashi, c'est une personne qui mérite de subir nos frasques au moins une fois, et je pense qu'il est temps de lui retourner la pareille pour la manière dont il m'a fait levé au premier jour d'entrainement."

Les yeux de Kakashi s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa de qui je parlais, "Papa?"

J'acquiesçais, "Le seul et l'unique. Es-tu en jeux?"

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je laissais la question planer dans mon esprit, étais-je en lice? Je souriais affecté car d'une part cela pouvait nous retourner dans la figure, mais d'autre part j'étais certain que cela pouvait nous aider. Je pouffais avant de répondre et sceller l'avenir de mon père, "J'y suis."

Naru et moi nous nous asseyons à la table de la cuisine et programmons notre ultime plaisanterie, c'est peut-être la dernière que nous ferrons jamais, donc nous devions nous assurer qu'elle serait énorme. La nuit, tard, après que papa soit aller se coucher, je me faufilais et dégotait les ressources nécessaires et quand je revins, Naru les planta.

Je me souris à moi-même lorsque je m'allongeais au lit et attendais le matin.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo s'étira lorsqu'il se leva tôt le matin suivant ensoleillé; il sortit du lit et prit une douche sale, en prenant son temps de se laver ses cheveux pour y faire sortir toute la crasse des activités des précédents jours.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé, Sakumo entra dans la salle à manger pour voir deux gamins de six ans tenter de faire leur mieux pour ne pas rire. "Que planez-vous tout les deux?"

Kakashi hocha sa tête, et refusa de croiser le regard de son père, puis revint à sa dégustation de céréales, et Naru continua juste de manger ses céréales tout en l'ignorant. Sakumo se figea, ils agissaient tout deux étrangement, avait-il quelque chose sur la figure?

Sakumo alla dans le salon pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien sur la face, quand il était sortit de la douche, il ne s'était embarrassé de regarder dans le miroir alors peut-être avait-il manqué quelque chose. Sakumo se dévisagea dans le miroir et s'immobilisa.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je regardais Kakashi et lui donnais le signal de décamper, nous avions tout deux essayé de sortir sur la pointe des pieds par la porte de derrière, mais avant que nous étions suffisamment loin de la cuisine, un beuglement explosa à travers toute la maison.

"HATAKE KAKASHI ET UZU NARU, VOUS ETES DANS LA MERDE! SI JAMAIS JE POSE LES MAINS SUR VOUS, VOUS REGRETTEREZ QUE JE SOIS NÉE!"

Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Kakashi, "Je pense que nous devons commencer à courir Naru."

"Ouai, je suis de cet avis." On déguerpit tout deux, mais croyez moi que nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

S'il arrive que vous alliez aux terrains d'entrainement ce jour là, vous auriez vu un tableau très inhabituel.

Le naguère Croc Blanc de Kohona à la chevelure d'argent arborait désormais des cheveux d'un vert terne et était en train de torturer, ou plutôt entraîner deux infortunés garnements de six ans. Lesdits enfants de six ans faisaient maintenant des pompes avec un bras, "Vous avez intérêt à espérer que cela disparaisse avant demain ou bien tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui paraîtra comme une promenade de santé comparé à ce que je projette de vous donner."

La fille blonde lui répondit entre deux halètements, "Sensei, la notice dit que cela part au bout de trois lavages, nous nous sommes assurés que ce n'était pas permanent, nous en avons même essayé un peu sur ceux de Kakashi."

Sakumo grogna juste, "Continuez vous deux, je ne me lasse toujours pas de vous regarder souffrir."

Il est juste de dire que Naru et Kakashi apprirent une leçon très importante aujourd'hui, le Croc Blanc de Kohona n'apprécie pas que quiconque ait maille à partir avec ses cheveux, et détient un léger côté sadique une fois provoqué.

Le Hokage rigola lorsqu'il regarda dans sa boule de cristal reflétant le terrain d'entrainement où était le trio.

Naru et Kakashi allaient être intéressants à observer voir grandir; l'homme frotta ses yeux fatigués avant de continuer de contempler leurs exercices continuer, au moins, Sakumo ne s'ennuierait pas avec eux ou avec l'entrainement de Naru.

* * *

Tsukiakari- moonlight - Lumière lunaire

Hanshou- midnight - Minuit


	5. Chapitre 4

Quand je relis le nombre de fautes que j'écris, je m'égosille de peine; mes doigts se crissent et dérapent bien trop souvent sur ce clavier...  
Une traduction est toujours délicate car on peut donner plusieurs sens à une phrase, une raison de plus pour laquelle je préfère toujours lire l'original.

**Shouen:**Merci de m'encourager. Cela fait toujours du bien de voir que même les lecteurs de la fiction originale trouve que le travail que j'effectue est correcte (je ne suis pas infaillible). Je n'ai aucune idée si l'auteur publiera un chapitre bientôt, mais je sais qu'il (ou elle) fréquente assez fréquemment le site, puisque quand je l'ai prévenu que je faisais une traduction, il m'a répondu le jour même (en comptant le décalage horaire).  
25/07/2012: Merci également d'avoir relevé les fautes, il est toujours difficile de se relire après l'écriture directe.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo finit par se laver les cheveux cinq fois cette nuit et une fois encore le matin suivant pour s'assurer que le vert était parti.

Il se tenait en face du miroir et une serviette séchait ses cheveux de sa sixième douche avant qu'il ne vérifia qu'il ne restait aucune teinte verte sur lui et que sa couleur naturelle était revenue. Même si il était en colère envers les deux, il ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de se déformer en un sourire lorsqu'il pensait comment ils l'avaient eu. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se peigner les cheveux et les remettre en arrière, il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé de son uniforme de la journée puis il descendit les escaliers.

Il s'arrêta au rayon de livre et en dégota un parchemin; c'était le même que celui que lui avait donné le Hokage l'autre jour. Sakumo sourit légèrement lorsqu'il regardait le nom sur le rouleau avant de le remballer et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Kakashi allait avoir une crise s'il découvrait ce petit secret; Sakumo souhaitait seulement que les circonstances furent différentes.

Sakumo entra dans la cuisine où deux enfants encore endoloris attendaient assis pour leurs instructions de la journée. Il marcha vers le comptoir et y déposa le parchemin là. Sakumo aimait croire qu'il leur avait enseigné une petite leçon de respect hier. "Considérez vous très chanceux que la couleur soit partie."

Kakashi le regardait innocemment avant de répondre. "Je me serais considérais moi-même chanceux si j'étais vous père, la seul raison pour laquelle nous n'avions utilisé de rose était parce que le magasin était en rupture de stock."

Naru laissa échapper un rire étranglé à ses mots et Sakumo arqua un sourcil d'argent. Son fils avait évidemment besoin d'un rappel sur qui était le chef ici.

"Tu veux encore tenter ta chance, Kakashi?"

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Ai-je juste vraiment parlé à mon père comme cela? Je regardais comment il alliait prendre mon commentaire. Il s'était penché contre le mur les bras croisés sur son torse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher que de noter la façon dont ses yeux gris d'acier étaient étrécis.

Mon père avait toujours une manière particulière d'administrer ses châtiments. Il ne me criait jamais, ni ne me tapait lorsqu'il me punissait, mais il prenait une intonation que je craignais entendre. C'était usuellement teintée de déception et cela me blessait bien plus que s'il ne m'aurait hurlé dessus ou qu'il m'aurait donné des coups.

"Tu veux encore tenter ta chance, Kakashi?"

Ouai, il y avait de ce ton. Je baissai mes yeux avant de répliquer. "Non monsieur."

J'avais mes yeux qui traînaient encore sur la table lorsqu'il marcha vers moi et me levais le menton alors que je regardais encore dans ses yeux. "Naru, va au terrain d'entrainement. Nous y serons bientôt." J'entendais les pas légers de Naru sortant de la pièce et aussitôt la porte se refermait. Papa s'assit sur un chaise à côté de moi, saisit le haut de son masque puis le rabaissa.

"Kakashi, nous devons parler ta récente attitude." Je me laissai retomber sur ma chaise puis fis la moue, dans l'espoir d'attirer quelque sympathie. "Désolé mon garçon, mais cela ne va pas marcher cette fois." J'abandonnai ma moue et il continua. "Je ne te comprends pas Kakashi; je veux savoir ce que tu en penses."

J'acquiesçais et il parla encore, cette fois avec un ton plus doux. "Spécialement quand tu iras à cette mission rang B à laquelle tu devras participer."

Je clignais des yeux. "Quelle mission rang B?"

Il se leva et prit le rouleau du bar. "Le Hokage me l'a attribué l'autre jour à la réunion et m'a demandé de feuilleter cet ordre de mission. Je lui en avais parlé ce matin très tôt dans le but que je puisse prendre quelques vacances pendant une semaine ou deux avec toi. Il disait qu'avec la situation actuelle en Iwa, il serait presque impossible de me laisser prendre congé, mais il m'informait qu'il pourrait nous laisser aller à cette mission ensemble."

Je lui pris avec excitation le rouleau des mains. Cela allait être ma première mission de rang comme Chuunin, contrairement à la fois dernière, je serrais en mission avec mon père. Cela faisait bizarre de se sentir exalté pour ma première mission de rang B et en même temps avoir des réminiscences de multiples missions de rang supérieurs.

J'ouvris le manuscrit et lus les informations sur la missions pendant que mon père s'appuyait au comptoir en me regardant. La mission commençait sans risques; nous devions infiltrer une petite ville de faubourg en Iwa. Mes yeux s'élargirent lorsque je vis ce mot, 'Iwa'. Le mot lui-même me ramenait de douloureux souvenirs de la Troisième Grande Guerre des Shinobi, une guerre qui était sur le point de commencer.

Je continuais de lire le rapport. Apparemment, la ville de Tsuiki avait démontré détenir récemment des activités suspicieuses et notre rôle était de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Je levais mes yeux vers mon père lorsqu'il parla discrètement. "Cela devrait être une mission facile. Nous pourrons passer du bon temps ensemble en même temps que recueillir des information. Alors la nuit, nous pourrons voir ce qu'ils planent de faire."

Je déposais le rouleau sur la table. "Que penses-tu qu'ils souhaitent faire papa?"

Papa regarda en dehors de la fenêtre puis s'agrippa au comptoir. "Kakashi, le Hokage ne veut pas encore que les Jounin informent leurs familles à ce propos car il ne veut pas causer la panique, mais comme tu es Chuunin, tu devrais le trouver assez tôt de toute façon. Dans deux semaines, le Hokage va faire une annonce au village entier. Iwa nous as déclaré la guerre, et pendant que nous parlons, ils projettent d'avancer à travers Kusagakure vers nous."

Cette information me transit; Iwa n'était pas supposé nous déclarer la guerre avant des mois, avons-nous déjà influencé cette période temporelle? Je hochais la tête et il continua. "Plus ils se rapprochent de Konohagakure, moins nous pouvons les ignorer. C'est la raison pour laquelle Minato et moi, ainsi que les autres Jounin, avions été en mission très souvent dernièrement. Nos espions nous ont reporté qu'ils sont en train de se mobiliser pour combattre et notre mission est justement de trouver où ils se cachent, et Tsuiki est l'endroit le plus probable."

"Mais papa, devrons-nous vraiment passer du bon temps ensemble pour une mission de cette ampleur?"

Il me sourit. "Tu vois Kakashi, c'est une part de notre couverture. Nous y irons comme un père et un fils pour célébrer l'un des festivals annuel d'une des villes à proximité, un peu comme notre propre Festival des Fleurs de Cerisier, et nous devons nous montrer convaincants, c'est pourquoi le Hokage souhaite que ce soit nous qui le fassions."

Je lui souriais avant de répondre. "Et quel en est le meilleur moyen que d'utiliser une vraie équipe père/fils?"

Papa acquiesça et me prit le rouleau. "Nous partirons lorsque Minato sera de retour. Le Hokage souhaite nous donner assez de temps pour préparer un stratagème car nous devrons prétendre être des citoyens pour la majorité de la mission et nous devrons y travailler tard la nuit. N'est-il pas temps de rejoindre Naru avant qu'elle ne se décide de nous faire une farce pour la faire attendre?"

Je souriais, remettais mon masque et le suivais à l'extérieur vers le terrain d'entrainement, me demandant comment le futur allait se dérouler avec tout ces changements.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je décidais que je devrais faire mon échauffement matinal pendant que j'attendais Kakashi et Sakumo-sensei. Je me questionnais sur ce qu'il leur prenait tant de temps pendant que je commençais à m'étirer et à faire un jogging léger autour de la zone circonscrite à notre lieu de rendez-vous.

Mon esprit s'emballait lorsque je pensais à ma nouvelle vie, qui incluait un foyer sûr. Sans mentionner que Sakumo-sensei était un cuisinier incroyable, ce qui ne signifiait pas que j'allais vivre de ramen cette fois encore. Je souriais à la pensée de mon nouveau sensei, il n'était en rien ce que j'avais imaginé de lui.

Il était un professeur difficile et demandant, mais qui en même temps était gentil et nous demandait seulement ce qu'il savait que je pouvais faire et ne me descendait jamais quand je ne pouvais compléter un exercice. Il était surprenant qu'un homme si respecté n'avait un égo surdimensionné, mais je me disais que cela avait un rapport avec les Hatake en général; car Kakashi l'était également de la même manière.

Je fermais mes yeux lorsque je courrais autour du terrain d'entrainement et pensais à la première fois où je l'avais rencontré à la réunion d'introduction de l'équipe 7. J'avais fait l'idiote un bon nombre de fois quand j'étais jeune. Je veux dire que je n'étais pas la plus reluisante de tous, mais j'adorais toujours lire et parce que de mes lectures, j'appris à propos du légendaire Hatake Kakashi. Je m'attendais de lui d'être un coincé de fanatique ne jurant que par les règles, ne montrant jamais d'émotions et étant toujours parfait. En premier lieu je pensais qu'il allait être exactement comme je l'imaginais, mais lorsque je le rencontrai, et je trouvais que beaucoup de mes hypothèses se révélaient être fausses.

* * *

_Flashback….._

_Uzumaki Naru, Uchiha Sasuke et Haruno Sakura étaient assis dans la salle de classe attendant patiement leur nouveau sensei. Ce qu'ils faisaient juste depuis les deux dernières heures._

_Naru faisait les cent pas pendant que Sakura tentait d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke et que Sasuke les ignorait tout les deux. Naru figura silencieusement qu'il devait maudire sa chance d'être placé dans la même équipe qu'elle et d'une fan-girl. Il n'était d'aucun secret que __Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naru ne s'aimaient pas l'un et l'autre._

_Naru regarda sa partenaire et pouvait la résumer en un seul mot, fan-girl. Elle reluqua la fille un moment; de longs cheveux roses qui puaient le parfum, une silhouette digne d'un squelette claquetant provenant probablement de sa diète, et une éblouissante robe rouge qui devait enrayer ses capacités à se déplacer. Bien entendue, Naru n'avait aucun droit de parler à propos de la couleur de sa robe, l'orange n'était pas acceptable non plus pour un ninja de toute façon, ou de ce qu'en disait Iruka-sensei._

_Elle se retourna alors vers son 'rival', plus connu sous le nom de 'teme'. Elle ne pouvait supporter son attitude supérieur. Contrairement à Sakura cependant, Naru n'avait aucune idée de comment décrire Sasuke autrement que frustrant._

_Naru marcha une bonne quinzaine de minutes encore avant que ses yeux bleus ne se posent sur une gomme poussiéreuse collée au tableau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme elle plana une farce. Elle avait trouvé le moyen parfait de se venger de ce sensei tardif. Malgré la plainte de Sakura, Naru plaça l'effaceur entre la fente et l'encadrement de la porte, de ce fait si le sensei ouvrait la porte, la gomme devrait lui tomber sur la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naru recula lorsqu'elle vit une main gantée pousser la porte ouverte et un étranger aux cheveux blancs rencontrer une gomme crayeuse._

_Les yeux de Naru s'élargirent et elle murmura sous son souffle, "Le Ninja Copieur, Hatake KaKashi" avant de rire de comment il était tombé pile poil dans son piège._

_Kakashi les passa en revue avant de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait d'eux. "Je vous hais tous, venez me voir sur le toit." Kakashi utilisa alors Shunshin no Jutsu pour se téléporter au sommet de l'académie, manquant le regard blessé de Naru, celui meurtrié de Sakura et l'ennuyé de Sasuke._

_Naru regarda le spot qu'occupait le Ninja Copieur. Hatake Kakashi était son professeur et tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était si il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour sa plaisanterie. D'un air hébété, elle marchait derrière ses camarades. Du temps où trois élèves de douze ans faisaient leur chemin au toit, Kakashi y était déjà parvenu et se pencher contre le bastingage d'un garde-fou en les regardant. "Commençons avec les introductions. Ce que vous aimez, detestez, ainsi que vos passe-temps ou vos rêves, bref, dites ce que vous voulez."_

_La fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura, lui questionna. "Donnez nous un exemple sensei."_

_Kakashi apporta sa main au menton pour se le masser comme il pensait. "Je suis Hatake Kakashi. J'ai des choses que j'aime tant bien que certaines dont je n'aime certainement pas. J'avais un hobby autrefois comme des rêves, bref, qui ne sont aucunement vos affaires. A ton tour la blonde."_

_Naru ne pouvait croire l'homme en face d'elle. Il leur avait seulement donné son nom et l'avait en plus appelé la blonde. Naru ne se laissa elle-même pousser des hypothèses sur son compte. Elle grinça des dents avant de répliquer._

_"Je suis Uzumaki Naru. Je déteste les gens qui blessent leurs comparses sans raison et je n'aime pas attendre les ramen de bouillir. J'aime lire et je présume que mon hobby est de jardiner. Mon rêve est de devenir Hokage, non, d'être le plus grand de tout les Hokage, comme ça, tout le monde me respectera et ferra attention à moi!"_

_Kakashi opina du chef. "Merci Naru, suivante."_

_Naru notifia que Kakashi avait notifié les regards entre Sasuke et elle-même. "Je suis Haruno Sakumo. J'aime umm," Elle fixa Sasuke. "Mon hobby est...et mon rêve consiste en..." Elle regarda Sasuke une autre fois avant de rougir et de pousser un petit crie. "Et je déteste Naru."_

_Un regard peiné se plaqua sur le visage de Naru. Pourquoi Sakura devait-elle être ainsi? Était-ce trop de demander d'être une amie? "Merci Sakura, garçon, t'es le prochain." Naru regarda les plumes de Sasuke être ébouriffés à la mention du garçon et elle félicita mentalement son sensei._

_"Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je hais et très peu que j'aime. Mon ambition est de tuer un certain homme et de refonder mon clan." Naru vit l'air sombre passant promptement sur l'œil de Kakashi et elle retourna son regard vers Sasuke à son tour, se demandant de qui il parlait._

_Fin du Flashback…  
_

* * *

Je soupirais à la pensée de ces jours avant que Sasuke nous trahisse, mais en même temps, je souriais.

Kakashi prouva toutes mes hypothèses de départ fausses, il n'était pas prétentieux, ni n'était un professeur exigeant. En effet, je pourrais même dire qu'il était fainéant. Sans mentionner qu'il ne respectait jamais la règle d'être à l'heure et les émotions qu'il montrait n'étaient pas facilement visibles mais elles étaient là. Je découvrais par là même trop bien le jour suivant qu'il était paresseux, dépravé et mortellement sérieux à propos de protéger ses coéquipiers. Je me retirais de ces pensées lorsque je vis Kakashi et Sensei venir dans le champs. Kakashi semblait heureux.

J'inclinais ma tête et fonçais devant eux. "Naru, il est bon de voir que tu n'étais pas restée inoccupée pendant que nous parlions." J'acquiesçais et me tenais à côté de Kakashi. Je regardais Sensei retirer un rouleau et l'ouvrir avant qu'il ne sorte deux bokken (épée en bois), en passant un à moi et un à Kakashi. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'entrainement de Kenjutsu."

Je regardais l'épée en bois dans ma main et souriais à Kakashi qu'il retourna avec son œil renversé en un U. "Mais en premier, on doit s'échauffer. Courrez maintenant!" Nous déposâmes nos bokken au sol puis commençâmes à courir. Je tentai de gardais un peu d'avance sur Kakashi, mais il pourrait simplement courir plus vite et garder la première place. Une part de moi souhaitait le devancer.

J'étais contente que nous allions apprendre le Kenjutsu mais cela ne signifiait pas que nous allions couper à tout entrainement régulier. Lorsque j'entendais le rire taquin de Sakumo-sensei nous suivre. "Si vous gardez cette allure, nous passerons peut-être à la phase de Kenjutsu avant le déjeuner."

Mes yeux s'élargirent et je me retournais pour le regarder avec incrédulité. Ouai, l'entrainement de Kenjutsu n'interférait pas avec l'entrainement journalier. Flûte, j'allais mourir avant d'avoir pu participer à l'entrainement de Kenjutsu.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Papa avait juste sur notre endurance. Nous avions fini le régime d'entrainement de tortionnaire, complété son conditionnement à l'entrainement, et un "amusant" jeu de proie avant le repas.

Je m'assis à côté d'une Naru haletante et prit le bento de mon père avant de la lui offrir. Elle acquiesça un remerciement et commença à manger. Je copiai ses actions, en étant sûr qu'elle soit trop absorbé à manger pour me voir sans masque. Papa s'assit à côté de nous en mangeant silencieusement avant de parler. "Naru, Kakashi et moi allons assister à une mission dans quelques jours, et je t'ai trouvé un professeur remplaçant pendant que nous serions partis."

Naru acquiesça et leva les yeux vers lui, curieuse. "Qui est-il sensei?"

"Le sensei de Kakashi, Namikaze Minato. Il est d'accord que j'emmène Kakashi au loin et il atteste qu'il serait content de superviser ton entrainement jusqu'à notre retour. C'est un jounin très compétent et tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de lui."

Naru opina du chef et je remettais mon masque en place comme j'avais fini de manger. "Ouai Naru, il est excellent et il est excité de te rencontrer."

Elle sourit avec éclat à chacun de nous lorsqu'elle finit son bento et plaça les baguettes sur sa boite. "Je serais honorée et exaltée de le voir également. Quand est-ce que commence votre mission?"

Papa lui répondit. "Aussi tôt que Minato revient de la sienne, mais j'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide pour nous préparer à la mission Naru." Je regardais perplexe mon père, comme le fit Naru. De quoi pouvait-il parler? Alors il se levant abruptement, en claquant ses mains et en prenant son propre bokken.

"Commençons la leçon!"

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo plaça Naru et Kakashi en face de l'un et l'autre et leur apprit comment tenir leur bokken. "Vous devez avoir une poigne ferme sur votre bokken, une main au dessus de l'autre. Déployez votre bokken en face de vous et maintenez le à la verticale vers votre adversaire."

Sakumo prit le temps d'inspecter la pose de ses élèves et de leur ajuster les mains légèrement. "Maintenant dans cette position, vous pouvez facilement renvoyer les coups juste avec une fiction de votre poignet, regardez attentivement." Sakumo produisit un clone et tenait son propre bokken verticalement et ordonna à son double de l'attaquer. D'assez juste rien qu'avec une traction du poignet, le coup du bokken du clone avait été contré. "Maintenant c'est votre tour d'essayer."

Naru opta pour une pour une posture défensive en premier lieu et para avec aise le coup de Kakashi, de même pour lui en retour. "Bien. Désormais, vous devez garder vos genoux pliés et tournez votre corps légèrement de côté pour que votre opposant ait moins de zones sur ses offensives, vous devez vous protéger le mieux possible d'être touchés."

Sakumo fit une démonstration et ses élèves l'imitèrent. "Ok, maintenant la partie difficile. Placez un pied l'un devant l'autre, assez séparés pour que vous soyez confortable, mais assurez-vous qu'un seul pied fait face à votre ennemi, et l'autre et dans la ligne de votre corps. Cela vous donnera l'habilité de répondre à une attaque rapidement."

Kakashi obtint sa posture assez facilement. Cependant, son pied ne restait pas aligné avec son corps, mais la pratique devrait résoudre ce problème. Naru d'un autre côté avait des difficultés avec son positionnement, mais rien qui ne pouvait être fixé. Sakumo sourit gentillement et lui rapprocha ses jambes l'une de l'autre. "Tu n'essayes pas de monter un cheval, Naru. Relaxe toi et soit confortable." Sakumo produisit un autre clone pour expliquer le pas suivant. "Passons à la partie intéressante. Levez le bokken au dessus de votre tête comme ça, et descendez le rapidement pour frapper le bokken de votre adversaire. Levez le encore, puis attaquez sur le côté."

Sakumo et son clone leurs démontèrent avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers leur communs élèves. "A votre tour."

Naru leva nerveusement son bokken, et le descendit pour frapper celui de Kakashi, "Bonne forme Naru, mais met plus de force dans ton coup. Je te promets que tu ne ferras pas de mal à Kakashi, et si tu lui en fait, ce sera sa propre faute pour n'avoir maintenu son bokken correctement."

Naru ria un peu avant d'attaquer fermement causant Kakashi agripper son bokken avec plus de force. Alors elle connecta les deux armes puis écorcha les doigts de Kakashi.

"OUCH!"

Sakumo les regardait lorsque son fils souffla sur ses jointures endolories et Naru s'excusa. "Il va bien Naru, essaye encore et vise plus haut." Kakashi fixa son père avant de reprendre son bokken et de laisser Naru recommencer.

Avec chance, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres accidents. Alors vint le tour de Kakashi. Sakumo observait son fils prendre sa posture. Il s'assura précautionneusement que son pied soit dans la ligne du corps et il attaqua Naru ardemment la faisant faire un pas en arrière, mais elle maintenait son bokken en place. Sakumo sourit à chacun des deux. Ils étaient des disciples attentifs et étaient définitivement désireux d'en apprendre plus. "Maintenant, exercez-vous jusqu'à que vos mouvements et que votre forme deviennent fluides. Je ne veux voir aucune hésitation ou faille dans vos postures. Allez-y"

Sakumo passa le reste de l'après-midi à surveiller qu'ils perfectionnent leur positionnement et leur aplomb. Vint le temps où le soleil était assez bas pour qu'il croit qu'ils étaient près à lui montrer leurs progrès. "Ok, montrez moi ce que vous savez faire." Sakumo regarda leurs gestes devenir aussi fluides que l'eau et leurs posture aussi solide que la roche.

Il sourit aux deux enfants qui transpiraient abondement avant de de déclarer, "Bon boulot, votre première leçon de Kenjutsu est terminée et pour célébrer ça, on va manger des glaces!"

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Naru gloussa à mon père tendis que je souriais. Oui, le Croc Blanc de Konoha avait une faiblesse et c'était son goût un peu trop prononcé pour le sucré.

Naru et moi rendirent à papa nos bokkens et il les remit en place dans le parchemin, je sentais qu'un peu de taquinerie était bienvenue. "Eh papa, on ne peut manger des glaces."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Car nous n'avons pas eu de soupé encore."

Je le regardais ruminer cette nouvelle information avant qu'il ne soupire. "Ok, nous prendrons le soupé puis nous aurons des glaces."

J'acquiesçais. "Je ne m'en soucie pas tant que ce n'est pas des ramen."

Naru me regarda avec une ride sous son œil avant de suivre papa et de lui demandait mélodieusement, avec les yeux de chiot et tout le bataclan, "Sensei, peut-on avoir des ramen?"

Papa lui tapota la tête. "Bien sûr qu'on peut."

Je la fixais, qu'elle soit maudit pour être si mignonne. Attend, l'ai-je appelé mignonne? Je hochais la tête et les suivais de derrière comme ils marchaient vers un stand de ramen. Pourquoi devaient-ils tout deux avoir une addiction à leur plat préféré?

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Aux alentours d'une heure plus tard, nous avions mangé à la fois des ramen et des glaces, ce qui m'était encore surprenant car Kakashi n'avait jamais aimé les sucreries donc j'avais supposé que Sakumo-sensei n'aurait aimé de même, nous retournons à la maison exténués, en sueur, mais en même temps plein dans plusieurs sens.

Le Kenjutsu était quelque chose que j'avais toujours désiré apprendre. Cette journée avait rempli un vide dans mon entrainement, et j'attendais avec impatience la nouvelle leçon.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je m'asseyais à côté de Papa dans le salon et nous revoyons notre stratégie. "Kakashi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais tu devras agir, t'habiller, parler, et même gémir comme un enfant de six ans."

J'eus une petite convulsion, mais lui questionnai calmement sur le pourquoi.

Papa soupira. "Vois-tu ce que je veux dire? Un enfant de six ans aurait été plus émotionnel à ce propos."

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté. "Que dois-je faire pour agir comme un garçon normal de six ans."

Papa me souriait. "Je vais recommander un peu d'aide à ce sujet et avant que tu saches que tu seras capable de te comporter comme un enfant de six ans."

J'étais d'accord avec lui mais en même temps me demander de quoi il parlait. Alors il apporta Naru ici et je sus.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je me tenais dans la cuisine en train de prendre un verre lorsque Sensei apparut. "Naru, peux-tu venir dans le vestibule?"

J'acquiesçais et je m'assis à côté de Kakashi sur le canapé. Je pouvais dire qu'il était ennuyé par quelque chose. "Naru, te souviens-tu que je t'ai dit ce matin que Kakashi et moi allons en mission?"

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas puis il continua. "Bien, la mission requière que Kakashi et moi aillent comme père et fils dans une petite ville d'un autre pays, et d'observer un peu le paysage si je puis dire." Je relevais qu'il laissait échapper quelques informations. "Toutefois, le seul problème est que Kakashi doit agir comme un enfant normal de six ans n'étant pas ninja si nous voulons que cette mission soit un succès. Et franchement, il ne s'est jamais comporté comme un gamin de six ans, et je doute qu'il sache comment le faire."

Je souriais et acquiesçais, sachant ce qu'il allait déjà me demander. "Alors vous voulez que je montre à Kakashi l'attitude d'un enfant de six ans et pas comme il se comporte actuellement?"

Il adhéra à ma remarque avant d'expliquer. "Je veux te demander car même si tu es une ninja, tu retiens encore beaucoup de penchants enfantins et tu sais en réalité comment jouer ton âge."

Je regardais Kakashi. Ouai, il était en effet exaspéré par ceci. "Je vais le faire Sensei. Peut-on commencer demain?"

"D'accord, mais pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tout deux au lit, vous avez eu une longue journée."

Nous disions bonne nuit et nous prenons nos aises pour dormir confortablement.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je soupirais lorsque mon père me souhaitait bonne nuit, et tentai de ne pas paraître contrarié lorsque j'avançais dans la salle de bain. Je haïssais avoir six ans et d'être si petit. Je détestais de savoir profondément en moi que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai était choisi pour cette mission était car je pourrais passer pour un enfant de six ans ou un enfant plus jeune. J'abhorrais le fais que j'avais besoin d'entrainement pour me comporter comme un bambin de six ans.

Je fermai les yeux et me rappelai vaguement d'une fois où je m'étais senti pareil. Quand allais-je être reconnu essentiellement pour mes aptitudes et non pour mon âge ou ma taille? Ma voix intérieure me renseignait béatement que cela avait dut arrivé à la puberté.

Je me figeais. J'avais oublié à propos de la puberté. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça?

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

J'attendais que Sensei soit allé se coucher avant d'aller discrètement à la porte de Kakashi et y toquer, mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Je pressa mes lèvres sur la porte. "Kakashi, ouvre moi. S'il-te-plait, es-tu en colère? J'ai juste besoin de..."

"Naru, que fabriques-tu?"

Je sursautais et me retournais pour regarder Kakashi; je lui tapai son bras. "Ne me refais jamais ça! Tu m'as fait peur." Je fis la moue.

Il renifla bruyamment avant de m'emmener dans sa chambre. "Quel ninja tu fais, tu ne peux même pas sentir quelqu'un juste derrière toi."

Je le fixais. "Ok, j'ai à travailler sur mon appréciation de mon environnement, mais j'ai besoin de te parler en premier."

"A propos de cette mission que mon père t'a confié?"

J'acquiesçais et m'assis sur son lit alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol puis leva ses yeux vers moi. "Kakashi, tu semblais énervé tout à l'heure, pourquoi?"

Il paracheva son regard au delà de la fenêtre, "Parce que Naru, je suis frustré, de mon âge, de ma taille, et du fait que je dois avoir quelqu'un pour me montrer comme prétendre être un gosse de six ans! Je ne peux pas me comporter comme un enfant insouciant et à la fois détenir la connaissance sur le meurtre que j'ai."

Je le regardais dans ses yeux avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sol. "Kakashi, toute cette réduction de taille te perturbe, n'est-ce pas?" Il me fixa en arquant un sourcil argenté. "Car le Kakashi que je connais l'utiliserait à son avantage. Et alors quoi, tu es maintenant petit et quand une personne te toise de haut et qu'ils se disent 'regardez le petit Kakashi jouer au ninja'. Comment l'avais-tu vécu avant?"

Kakashi demeura silencieux. "C'est le soucis Naru, je ne peux pas me souvenir. Je pense que je commence déjà à perdre ma mémoire."

Je me frottais mes yeux fatigués, "Ouai, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je ne peux pas me souvenir des spécificité de mon enfance, juste des zones floues."

Il acquiesça avant de rétorquer. "Je présume que je peux prendre exemple sur toi Naru, et faire en sorte qu'ils me remarquent."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie. "Alors comment vas-tu faire pour qu'ils te notice plus qu'ils ne le font déjà?"

Il changea de sujet. "Rien de tapageur comme ce que tu avais l'habitude de faire, mais je vais utiliser ma connaissance si nous sommes dans une posture délicate, mais j'espère que nous ne le seront pas."

Je le regardais avant de sourire. "Alors, veux-tu en savoir plus sur ton entrainement de demain?"

Kakashi hocha la tête. "Non, surprend moi. Mais je refuse de me costumer!" déclara-t-il offusqué.

Je riais et me retournais rapidement vers la porte comme elle s'ouvrit et vit Sensei se tenir là avec seulement des pantalons et une serviette sur ses épaules. "Vous savez que plus vous serez âgés, moins cela deviendra approprié et je ne veux, mais alors vraiment pas devenir grand-père dans un futur proche."

Ma face vira d'un rouge sang et je souhaitais bonne nuit avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre pour me calmer.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je regardais mon père et sentit mon propre embarras me trahir en haut de mon masque. J'espérais juste qu'il ne le verrait pas.

"Eh 'kashi, tu sais que tes oreilles deviennent cramoisies quand tu rougies vraiment beaucoup?"

Ouai, il l'a vu. Je me levais du sol et fermais la porte énergétiquement. "Bonne nuit Papa."

Je soupirais avant d'aller vers mon lit et de m'enfouir sous ma couverture en pensant ce qu'avait Naru en magasin pour moi au lendemain. Je devrais apprendre à être un garçon de six ans pour que nous puissions compléter notre mission.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

La matin suivant, Naru se leva tôt et était étincelante lorsque Sakumo la trouva en train de cuisiner des pancakes sur une poêle. "Naru, tu peux cuisiner?"

Elle acquiesça avant d'en retourner une. "Ouai, obligée sinon j'aurai été affamée."

Sakumo devint silencieux avant de reparler encore. "Qu'as-tu prévu pour Kakashi aujourd'hui?"

Elle sourit et se retourna. "Ceci mon petit secret, Sensei!"

Kakashi vint finalement des escaliers, prit une assiette et saisit un pancake dedans. Sakumo regardais son fils manger avec précipitation le pancake quand le dos de Naruto était retournée. Il hocha sa tête. Son fils était têtu quelquefois. Après qu'ils finirent de manger, Naru emmena Kakashi et Sakumo à un endroit très inattendu, une aire de jeu.

"J'ai figuré que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à être un enfant de six ans est de se retrouver autour d'autres enfants de six ans."

Kakashi croisa ses bras et regarda aux alentours comme s'il toisait quelque chose qu'il avait malencontreusement écrasé. "Que devons-nous faire?"

Sakumo poussa son fils sur la piste de danse. "Va y, et fais toi des amis."

Kakashi avait pris quelque pas avant que Sakumo l'interpelle encore. "Attend, file moi tes armes, tes rouleaux, et tout les autres items de ninja que tu as."

Les yeux de Kakashi s'élargirent. "Et quoi si j'en ai besoin?"

Sakumo déboucla la sacoche de son fils avant de lui tapoter la tête. "Alors crie et je viendrais te les apporter, de plus, tu as encore ton chakra. Soit créatif si tu es attaqué, ce qui est improbable dans une cour de récréation plein d'enfants."

Kakashi fixait son père avant qu'il ne soit attiré au loin par Naru qui le guida vers vers un toboggan. Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle allait lui expliquer quelque chose de très compliqué. "Ok Kakashi, ceci est un toboggan."

"Je sais ce que c'est Naru, je ne suis pas redondant."

Naru se retourna. "Peux-tu même épelé redondant?"

"Oui je peux, R..."

Naru leva ses mains. "Alors juste glisse sur le toboggan."

Kakashi crispé s'assit sur le plastique dur et prit de l'impulsion pour sa glissade comme s'il traversait un champ de mine. Il se leva et regarda avec perplexité entre son père et Naru. "Kakashi, c'était supposé être marrant, pas quelque chose d'insoutenable."

Kakashi rejeta son regard entre les deux encore avant de hausser les épaules. "Umm, Mué?"

Naru se cacha le visage et Sakumo soupira. Ils auraient besoin d'une intervention divine pour que Kakashi agisse comme un enfant normal de six ans. Sakumo regarda son Chuunin de fils de six ans glisser encore et encore, se demandant si ce serait même assez.


	6. Chapitre 5

**A/N:** Oué, j'aurai besoin d'un bêta lecteur pour corriger les fautes, je sais que je ne suis pas infaillible, et comme j'écris relativement vite (1 mot par seconde), il y a certaines erreurs qui passent à travers le filet, bien que je me relise plusieurs fois. Mine de rien c'est fatiguant de relire et de relire toujours la même chose. Si tu pouvais continuer à pointer les erreurs, j'en serais reconnaissant.

Par contre, il est exacte que j'ai fait plein d'erreurs de grammaire, mais elles sont corrigées maintenant, c'est le genre qui sont difficiles à voir car elles ont la même sonorité à l'orale, mais ceci était surtout dû à mon exaspération et à mon hâte de terminer, car je ne considère pas ces erreurs gênantes à la compréhension. Ce qui me pose le plus de problème et parfois la confusion entre le masculin et le féminin, bref, il y a pas ce genre de problèmes en anglais car il n'y a pas d'accords. Exacte pour le coup du visage ^^ Je mets encore ça sur le coup de la fatigue et de l'exaspération vers la fin où j'ai fait le plus d'erreurs.

Toutefois, je te remets le passage en question où tu m'as critiqué:

Soon we were walking the same dirt path that led to the marketplace and to the training grounds. Naru walked beside me. "What's Minato-sensei like Kakashi?"

I knew she meant what her father was like. "Well, he's a very talented Jounin, but he's still really down to earth and his training methods are just as questionable as my father's."

I heard dad grunt in annoyance and Naru giggle. "I bet if we turned them in to the Hokage they would be charged with child abuse. What do you think Kakashi?"

Dad had turned around and winked at me. "I think so too Naru."

"Okay, if you two are done plotting we are at the training grounds and there's your replacement sensei Naru."

PdV de Kakashi + winked at me = Cela ne peut pas être Kakashi qui effectue l'action.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo était assis sur le banc et avait douloureusement conscience du fait que Kakashi ne jouait pas très bien le rôle d'un garçon de six ans. En fait, si Sakumo y pensait vraiment, c'était seulement parce que c'était la dernière chose en date que Kakashi avait vraiment tenté d'accomplir et n'y était arrivé au bout d'une heure. Sakumo levait ses yeux vers le soleil dans le ciel; ils avaient été dans le parque depuis trois heures et rien n'y changeait.

Il regardait où étaient les enfants. Tout deux étaient sur la balançoire et Kakashi ressemblait à un chiot battu qui oscillait doucement ses pieds saisissant le sable. La pauvre Naru faisait de son possible pour qu'il s'amuse mais elle n'appréciait elle-même pas sa "mission". Sakumo notifia également que les autres parents étaient partis avec leurs enfants peu de temps après qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le Croc Blanc soupira. L'absence d'enfants n'allait pas aider le cas de Kakashi et il ne savait que faire pour aider son fils.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que sa femme aurait fait dans cette situation, mise à part lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour l'avoir laisser se développer ainsi en premier lieu.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa bien en arrière de quand Kakashi était plus petit. Un temps où sa mère était encore en vie et un temps il n'avait même pas pensé à devenir ninja.

* * *

_Flashback….._

_Sakumo s'agenouillait à côté de sa femme et la regardait jouer avec leur fils de dix huit mois dans la pelouse d'Avril, sachant que c'était un miracle qu'elle avait eu assez de force pour sortir dehors. Il souriait tristement en regardant Kakashi ramper jusqu'au giron de sa mère et se blottir proche d'elle. Sakumo leva une main calleuse pour courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'argent de son fils avant d'embrasser sa femme avec douceur._

_Il regardait sa peau blême, pâle et malade, elle avait autrefois des cheveux noirs et vigoureux qui s'épandaient maintenant indolents sur son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux montraient qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Hatake Nozomi était très malade et même Tsunade ne pouvait trouver un remède à son mal. Seul le temps dirait si elle survivrait ou non._

_Sakumo était presque certain qu'être à l'extérieur n'allait pas améliorer sa santé, mais elle voulait tant aller dans le parque avec Kakashi que Sakumo ne pouvait lui refuser. Bien sûr, en regardant jouer les deux ensembles et en entendant les babillages excités de Kakashi lorsqu'il parlait à sa mère étaient biens plus qu'assez pour prendre le risque qu'ils encouraient. Il observait Kakashi se tenir sur ses jambes et attraper la paume de sa mère._

_"Où on va Ka-chan?"_

_"Momman! Manège! Manège!"_

_Sakumo suivait de près les deux et releva le regard amusé de sa femme comme Kakashi l'attirait vers le manège. Cela lui coupait presque le souffle tant elle semblait plein de vie à cet instant._

_Il souriait en penssant à la grande aventure tourbillonnante qu'ils allaient effectuer. Pour certaines raisons, c'est que cela avait toujours été le tour favoris de Kakashi et il adorait s'allonger au milieu de la machine qui tournoyait. "Momman! Peux?"  
_

_Elle s'abaissa et lui baisa le front. "Va y, je viens."_

_Kakashi marcha jusqu'au disque de métal en attendant patiemment sa mère. Nozomi se retourna vers son mari et lui sourit. "Je ne peux pas le pousser 'Kumo, peux-tu le faire?"_

_Sakumo acquiesça en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. "Ouai, va y dessus avec lui. Tu aimes l'attraction autant que lui."_

_Elle confia à Sakumo un rire taquin avant de s'élancer dans le bidule et elle recueillit Kakashi dans ses bras._

_Sakumo sourit lorsqu'il entendit les gloussements excités de son fils. "Momman, Papa pousse?"_

_Elle regarda __malicieusement Sakumo avant de répondre. "Oui, il va utiliser tout ses beaux muscles de ninja d'élite qu'il possède pour nous pousser."_  


_Sakumo plaça sa main dans le rail en acier et attendait qu'ils étaient bien placés. Nozomi s'allongea et plaça Kakashi sur son ventre, où il pouvait voir le flou autour d'eux, mais en même temps être en sécurité dans ses bras. "Etes-vous prêt vous deux?"_

_Kakashi rigola. "Prêt papa!"_

_Sakumo donna au manège une impulsion vive et le laissa aller, les regardant tourner une bonne dizaine de fois. Il donnerait encore un bon nombre de poussées quand il voyait que le manège ralentissait. Il pouvait entendre les glapissements de rire de Kakashi et le propre rire de Nozomi__ telle le tintement d'une cloche flottait autour d'eux lorsqu'il s'efforçait de rendre le manège encore plus vivace et tournoyant._

_Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps, puis il ne stoppa que quand Kakashi s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère et que Nozomi était trop fatiguée pour continuer._

_Fin du Flashback…  
_

* * *

Sakumo soupira de tristesse lorsqu'il réémergea de ses réminiscences. Nozomi avait décédé une semaine plus tard en sur son lit de mort, elle lui avait remercié une dernière fois pour cette ultime journée en famille dans le parque. Pour être honnête, Sakumo n'avait jamais ramené son fils dans ce parque car après ce jour, celui-ci lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs, mais juste maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son fils adorait encore ce manège sur cette aire de jeu. Eh bien il jugea que cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Il marcha vers son fils qui était encore en train de se dépêtrer dans le sable, puis il toucha son épaule.

"Viens Kakashi, j'ai une idée."

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je clignais des yeux à mon père. Je savais que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que cela devrait être, mais je ne pouvais me laisser faire et être le gamin de six ans que j'étais.

Je le suivis dans un coin reculé du parque et celui-ci éveillait quelque chose ne moi, je me demandais si j'y avais déjà été été. Naru se tenait à côté de moi et regardait aux alentours. Chacun de nos yeux atterrirent sur un manège rouillé au milieu du champs. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté, et une voix de femme resurgit de mes mémoires. "_Où allons-nous aller Ka-chan?_" Je sursautais. J'avais l'envie soudaine d'aller voir cette femme aux cheveux noirs apparent juste devant moi et qui marchait lentement vers cet édifice de métal, tenant la main d'un petit enfant semblant commencer tout juste à marcher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une larme émergea de ma paupière à cet instant là, puis coula de ma joue pour atterrir sur le dos de ma main que je levai inconsciemment, tendue vers cette femme. J'étais ému, oui, c'était une étrange sensation qui me saisissait avec force. Elles se volatilisèrent alors, cette émotion et la femme dans une fumée disparate où mon humeur tant mental que physique les accompagnèrent en s'envolant au loin avec elles. J'écarquillais les yeux, et de la main tendue vers elle, je la ramenai au niveau de ma poitrine puis vers mon cœur. Je fermais alors les yeux, ne sachant que penser et encore moins que dire.

Papa se tenait derrière moi les yeux étrécis vers le manège, puis il dévia son regard vers moi. Il n'avait rien dit à ma réaction face à ce manège. Il me demanda alors, "Veux-tu qu'on y aille Kakashi?"

Une voix très aigue emplit mon esprit. "_Momman, Papa pousse?_" Je levais mes yeux vers lui, puis nous marchâmes à travers le champs avec Naru en retrait. Nous allâmes vers ce manège où je m'asseyais seulement au centre, puis regardais les nuages parsemant le firmament. Naru se joignit à moi, me tenant la main, silencieuse, et perdue dans son propre monde de souvenirs. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais mon père mettre une main devant son masque en nous fixant, semblant dissocier deux images du fait qu'il nous louchait, puis il reprit ses esprits et déposa sa main sur le rail en métal rouillé.

"Prêt?" Naru ne répondit rien, et quant à moi, j'ouvrais la bouche mais je trouvais des difficultés à former des mots. Je réussis finalement à dire. "Oui papa."

Il emballa les roues en dessous de nous qui crièrent en chœur une complainte stridente que je trouvais étrangement musicale, ceux-ci commencèrent à tourner doucement, puis plus vite, et encore plus vite, le bruit s'accentua en une symphonie qui nous bercèrent, moi et Naruto dans une torpeur de laquelle je pouvais voir un tourbillon bleuté mêlé de nuages avec une teinte verte s'assimilant aux arbres aux alentours, je pouvais également sentir la froideur du métal s'infiltrant dans mes mains accrochées aux barreaux du manège, et le vent qui passait à travers mes cheveux à chaque tour qu'on effectuait. Je sentais que je l'avais déjà ressenti et aimé auparavant, cette sensation me prenant. Un sourire déforma alors ma bouche.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à la place de mots, un rire éclata d'entre mes lèvres. Je voyais mon père chanceler et rater sa prochaine impulsion avant de reprendre le rythme de notre escapade effrénée. Je regardais Naru et vis alors une certaine ivresse naître de ses yeux qui se révolutionnèrent vers moi. Je ne pouvais empêcher comme elle l'extase de nous submerger complètement. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si libre et sans poids, comme si tout mes soucis s'éclipsèrent instantanément, et je pouvais enfin redevenir l'enfant que je devais être.

Si bien que j'eus l'impression lorsque notre tourniquet s'arrêta, j'avais l'impression qu'il me remanquait quelque chose, et que notre manège n'avait pratiquement pas duré, qu'il fut éphémère... Mon père s'assit sur le froid métal à nos côté, mais notre rire continuait de résonnait dans l'air calme, accompagné désormais de son propre souffle.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

J'étais hallucinée. Kakashi aimait tant ce manège qu'il fut assez pour faire fondre ses murailles, son apparence froide et cynique extérieure.

J'attrapais sa main. "Allons glisser sur le toboggan, et cette fois je parie que tu l'apprécieras!"

Kakashi ne me répondit pas mais le regard dans ses yeux disait tout. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, et heureusement, c'était pour le meilleur.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo reprit sa place initiale sur le banc et regardait Naru prendre Kakashi sur la glissade encore, mais cette fois, Kakashi se réjouissait de leurs jeux. Il souriait et remerciait mentalement Dieu pour ce progrès. Il aurait détesté annuler la mission si Kakashi n'avait pu agir comme un enfant de son âge.

Naru avait même réussi à attirer Kakashi sur la balançoire et il ne se plaignait pas véritablement comme il le faisait tout à l'heure.

Le Croc Blanc sourit et décida de les laisser jouer un peu plus longtemps que prévu. En outre, on était jeune seulement qu'une fois, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Bien trop tôt, Sensei nous appela. "Ok vous deux, c'est l'heure de manger quelque chose."

Je sautais de la balançoire et atterrissais avec légèreté sur le sol puis je me retournais vers Kakashi. Il marcha vers moi avant de me faire une pichenette à mon front, juste en dessous de mon bandeau frontal. "Kakashi?"

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de murmurer. "Tu es en jeux?"

Mes yeux s'élargirent lorsque j'entendis sa parole et il stoppa son pas lorsqu'il ne me voyait bouger. Alors je souriais, puis courrais vers lui. Il ria en appliquant son chakra à ses pieds pour se tenir devant moi. On se poussait mutuellement l'un et l'autre tels deux lutteurs. Je pouvais juste frôler le dos de sa chemise si je l'atteignais d'assez loin, mais je ne voulais pas ce sentiment de le pourchasser d'arrêter.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux et insouciant et je désirais qu'il demeure ainsi avant que le calme, cool et collecté Kakashi revienne à la surface. Nous nous précipitâmes devant Sensei, qui était un grande aide pour faire sortir Kakashi de sa coquille d'adamantine. Je regardais Kakashi ralentir doucement puis se maintenir résolument sur ses jambes avant de s'écrier, "Base!"

Sensei ria juste avant d'attendre puis d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Kakashi et de me caresser la tête. "Cela a tourné mieux que je l'avais espéré. Je suis fier de vous."

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je marchais à côté de Naru et papa lorsque nous quittions le parque. Avant que tout les autres enfants étaient partis, je les avais vu jouer à cache-cache ensembles, et je voulais essayer ce jeu. Je me souviens vaguement y avoir jouer avant, mais j'étais certain que cela avait été fait essentiellement pour l'entrainement et non pour s'amuser.

J'étirais mes muscles qui étaient encore courbaturés de mon entrainement, puis me dirigeais vers le barbecue avec eux. J'étais affamé et je ne pouvais attendre de manger. Nous étions dans un kiosque et nous attendons nos plats lorsqu'une voix familière surgit de la porte et papa leva une main pour saluer le nouveau venu. "Minato, tu rentres bien tôt. Comment s'est déroulé la mission?"

Je me retournais pour voir sensei, il avait toujours sa même chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleues, mais paressait épuisé. "Ça va, juste un plus longue que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit."

"Eh Sensei!" Je lui confia un sourire éclatant avant qu'il ne vienne me débarbouiller les cheveux auquel je me rabaissa. Je m'écartai de lui pour lui laisser de la place pour s'asseoir.

Je réalisais alors mon erreur. Naru et Minato seraient assis côté à côté et j'espérais que nul ne reconnaîtrait leur ressemblance. Bien sûr, je n'obtenais jamais ce que je voulais. J'étais certain que Naru ne le relèverait à moins que cela attirerait son attention, car aussi bien que je la connais, elle n'avait aucune idée que cet homme était son père.

Je ne disais pas que Naru était trop stupide pour le voir elle-même, mais j'avais appris depuis un long moment déjà que ma partenaire n'avait eu pas l'enfance la plus heureuse et chaleureuse qui ait existé. Je connaissais la douleur que l'on attache à être élever sans parents, cela vous faisait voir le monde différemment.

Je croyais que Naru savait on que Minato était son père, mais elle ne se permettait elle même d'être certaine pour n'être déçue si cela se révélait être faux. Alors elle l'ignorait et vivait dans une bienheureuse ignorance.

Je sentais mon cœur battre contre ma poitrine lorsque je prenais conscience que Naru et Minato allaient s'entraîner ensemble durant un mois lorsque nous serions dans notre mission. Je décidais alors qu'elle avait besoin de savoir à propos de son héritage avant que quelqu'un ne le pointe et qu'elle le prenne mal, ou qu'elle se brise de cette information.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo regardait Minato assis à proximité de Naru et ne pouvait croire ce que lui disaient ses yeux.

Le Croc Blanc de Konoha était un homme intelligent, et regarder Naru et Minato ensembles lui titilla qu'il aurait été un idiot de se n'en apercevoir; leur ressemblance était frappante. Tout deux avait les cheveux blonds, même si ceux de Naru était plus longs et plus ondulés, elle avait les mêmes épies piquants que Minato. Tout deux avaient aussi les yeux bleus; dont même leur forme n'étaient différentes.

Sakumo réalisa d'autres caractéristiques physiques semblables; même menton, même nez, et seigneur, ils avaient le même sourire. Il sentait une migraine se former derrière ses tempes. Cela voudrait dire que Minato avait eu un enfant à dix-sept ans, ce qui n'était pas commun de ces jours. Il avait été jeune, seulement vingt et un ans lorsque Kakashi était né, mais cela voulait aussi dire que Minato n'avait pas idée que la fille était la sienne.

Sakumo se retourna vers son ami et sourit, il lui demanderait à se propos plus tard. "Je voudrais te présenter mon élève, Naru."

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je sentais mon cœur me peser dans ma cage thoracique lorsque je regardais Minato, le futur quatrième Hokage et mon idole. Une part de moi était en colère contre lui pour m'avoir enfermé le Kyuubi dans mon ventre, mais je ne pouvais être en colère contre lui désormais puisqu'il ne l'avait encore fait, et si je puis dire un mot là dessus, qu'il n'allait le faire cette fois encore.

J'étais nerveuse. Le rencontrer pour la première fois n'avait rien de commun avec le rencontrer de façon si proche et personnelle. J'inclinais ma tête et lui disais mon nom. "Je suis Uzu Naru."

Je le regardais et le vis me sourire. Pourquoi me semblait-il si familier et me rendait-il si heureuse? "Salut Naru, je suis Namikaze Minato. Sakumo t'a-t-il dit que j'allais t'entraînais lorsque ces deux seront en mission?"

J'acquiesçais. "Oui monsieur, il l'a fait."

Je regardais Minato se soulager et sourire. "Bien, cela signifie que je n'ai pas à m'embarrasser de t'expliquer les détails."

Sensei roula ses yeux à Minato avant de remercier le serveur de leur apporter leurs condiments. "Minato, elle est déterminée. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien ensembles. Elle me rappelle beaucoup de Kushina en fait."

J'arquais un sourcil, qui était Kushina? Je me tournais et à ma grande surprise, Minato rougissait légèrement, tentant de ne pas le montrant en toussant et en changeant de sujet. "Ahh, cette nourriture ne semble pas délicieuse?" Sensei renifla au commentaire avant de prendre un morceau de viande et de le déguster.

J'étais surprise d'entendre également le Kyuubi ricaner au fond de moi en commentant au combien les humains étaient aveugles.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je savais au regard de mon père que les rouages de son cerveau étaient en marche lorsqu'il remarquait les similarités entre les deux. Je grognais mentalement et espérais sincèrement qu'il ne dirait rien. A ma surprise, il ne le fit en effet. Excepté le comentaire sur Kushina mais qui était juste pour taquiner Minato à propos de sa kunoichi des Tourbillons car il n'avait aucun moyen de figurer qui était en réalité la mère de Naru.

Je baissai mon masque et mangeai pendant que papa et Sensei discutaient, et Naru était perdue dans son propre petit monde. Je remettais mon masque et lui enfonçai mon doigt dans son flanc lorsque je finis de manger. Elle me regardait embêtée. "Quoi?"

Je levais mes yeux pour voir si les deux autre hommes nous donnaient une quelconque attention, puis je me baissai vers elle. "Nous avons besoin de parler ce soir de notre mission."

Elle acquiesça et comprit instantanément avant de revenir à sa dégustation. Je m'appuyais dos contre mon dossier et fermais les yeux en pensant. Comment Naru allait-elle recevoir cette information et comme allait-elle réagir d'être avec son père dans les prochains jours.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo et Minato payaient l'addition pour le repas avant de dire à Naru et Kakashi de retourner à la maison.

"Je serai de retour assez vite. Minato et moi devons discuter à propos de l'entrainement de Naru."

Minato le regardait expectatif avant de suivre le Croc Blanc de Konoha vers un terrain d'entrainement désert.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Kakashi saisit rapidement ma main et m'emmena vers la maison. Il était pressé pour des raisons que j'ignorais. On atteignit la maison en un temps record. Kakashi me posa sur une chaise dans le salon, verrouilla la porte d'entrée et faisait les cent pas devant moi.

Je savais qu'il était ainsi seulement lorsqu'il était dans une profonde réflexion. "Kakashi, que se passe-t-il?"

Il me regarda et je vis la tristesse et la culpabilité dans ses yeux si bien que je ne pouvais poser le doigt dessus. "Naru, je dois t'informer de quelque chose, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu le prendras bien."

Je tapais du pied et décidai de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Tu vas me le dire à moins que tu ne veuilles aller chercher Gai et lui proclamais d'être ton rival éternel?"

Ses trépignements s'arrêtèrent et ses yeux s'étrécirent. "N'ose pas me railler à ce propos."

Je ne tentai même pas de cacher mon rire et une fois que j'étais assez calme, il commença à parler. "Naru, as-tu déjà désiré connaitre qui étaient tes parents?"

Je me figeais. Je n'avais demandé qui était mes parents depuis mes quatre ans. J'avais appris à ne pas le faire après la première réponse que j'avais reçue. "Tu sais qui sont mes parents?"

Il me fixait attristé. "Ne te fâche pas Naru, mais oui, je l'ai toujours su."

Je me levai abruptement et hurlai. "Ne te fâche pas! Tu m'as caché ça tout ce temps que je te connais Kakashi, des années! DES ANNÉES!"

Kakashi me saisit les épaules et me força à m'assoir encore. Je haïssais qu'il était encore plus grand que moi. "Naru, je ne te l'ai pas dit car c'était un secret, punissable de la peine capitale et pour te protéger des ennemis de ton père."

Je m'immobilisai et réalisai que j'avais tord de l'en blâmer. Il était sous les ordres, mais j'étais toujours énervée qu'il me mentait. "Ses ennemis? Tu escomptes que je croie que mon père était si puissant qu'il avait de puissants ennemis? Non Kakashi, je sais exactement qui sont mes parents!"

Je fermais les yeux, furieuse contre lui de ramener ces souvenirs à la surface, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher que de repenser à l'un d'entre eux où des larmes s'étaient épanchées sous mes yeux.

* * *

_Flashback….._

_Naru ayant quatre ans regardait en dehors de la fenêtre de son orphelinat pour voir la Montagne des Hokage, Namikaze Minaruto, l'éclair jaune, Yondaime Hokage ou plus connu de Naru comme étant son héros._

_La petite Naru avait vu des peintures du Yondaime avant, et ne pouvait se restreindre de remarquer qu'ils partageaient les mêmes yeux bleues et les cheveux blonds, ce qui donna à Naru l'impression qu'ils étaient liés d'une certaine manière. Elle avait vu comment les enfants ressemblaient à leurs parent, et si Naru ressemblait au Yondaime, cela ne faisait pas de lui son papa?_

_Bien entendu, quand Naru l'a demandé à l'intendant de l'orphelinat, elle rencontra un regard polaire. "Jamais, jamais tu diras d'autres âneries sur le Yondaime. Il n'aurait conçu un enfant illégitime, et spécialement pas une comme toi. Ta putain de mère t'a abandonné et ton père était un ivrogne. Ils ne se sont jamais mariés et ne t'ont jamais voulu. Retourne te coucher avant que je ne te batte de ma canne."_

_La petite Naru alla au lit le cœur brisé cette nuit. Pas seulement à cause des mots méchants qu'elle était habitué à attendre du directeur, mais aussi par le fait que ses rêves s'étaient effondrés, écrasés, et incendiés juste devant ses yeux._

_Naru jura de ne plus jamais chercher l'identité de ses parents et après cette nuit, elle ne compara encore plus jamais son physique au Yondaime._

_Fin du Flashback…  
_

* * *

"Mes parents ne me désiraient pas et n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une putain et un soûlard."

Kakashi grimaça, ses yeux se durcirent et ses dents se crissèrent. "Pourquoi crois-tu en de la merde pareille? Ta mère était loin d'être une pute et ton père n'a jamais bu autrement que socialement. Tu étais l'une des plus désirée et aimée bébé jamais portée dans Konoha, et la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as vécu une vie de royauté est parce que ton père s'est sacrifié lui-même pour placer le Kyuubi en toi."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent par le choc lorsque je saisissais ce qu'il me disait. "Le Kyuubi? Mais cela signifierait que mon père était le-le-le..."

Kakashi roula des yeux avant de finir sa phrase. "Oui, le Yondaime. Namikaze Minato est ton père, bien que je présume qu'il le serra devrait être le terme plus approprié."

Je hochais la tête et des larmes d'une flamboyante colère coulèrent de mes joues. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi j'étais l'exclue du village? Pourquoi devais-je lutter dans l'académie et que les professeurs ne m'aidaient pas? Pourquoi devais-je acheter des ramen instantanés et du lait expiré car les magasins surenchérissaient leur prix si j'achetais autre chose? Pourquoi étais-je seule? Pourquoi Kakashi, pourquoi?"

Je pleurais sur le bord de la chaise, ne me souciant plus que j'avais juré de ne plus jamais pleurer, car seuls les bébés pleuraient, mais assise là connaissant la vérité était trop difficile pour me brider de me larmoyer. Je sentais que Kakashi changea de position pour me frotter le dos embarrassé. "Laisse couler Naru. Je suis désolé que tu ais à le savoir comme cela, et je suis désolé que tu dois t'entraîner avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Il devint vraiment silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reparle. "Je ne peux changer ce qui t'es arrivée Naru, mais te souviens-tu de ma promesse? J'ai promis que ce temps serait différent, et j'ai bien l'intention de respecter ma promesse. Aussi loin qu'aillent tes questions, les villageois étaient aveugles pour reconnaître la vérité en face d'eux. Ils refusaient de voir la vérité car ils étaient effrayés, ce qui n'est pas une excuse mais ils l'étaient. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être aussi seule que tu l'avais été et ce temps sera bien différant car nous pouvons changer tout ça. Me crois-tu quand je dis ça Naru?"

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Je ne savais que faire lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir aider les autres à travers leurs problèmes émotionnels. Je me suis entraînais moi même à écoper dans le but de n'avoir aucun sentiment, mais je savais que Naru n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait besoin, et méritait que quelqu'un la réconforte. Alors je renfermais ma peur et tentais de caressais son dos de la même manière dont j'avais vu Hinata le faire lorsqu'une mission s'était mal déroulée. Naru avait été la seule amie de Naru à l'académie et même à cause de son statut d'héritière, elle n'avait pu avoir d'amis si bien que son clan aurait interféré.

J'avais besoin d'entendre la réponse de Naru car je nécessitais savoir s'il elle croyait qu'on pouvait changer le futur pour le meilleur, et elle répondit très vite. "Oui, je sais que nous allons changer le futur pour le mieux."

Je tapotais son dos une fois de plus avant d'enlever ma main. "As-tu des question à me poser?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de changer d'avis et de s'enquérir, "Qui était ma mère?"

"Son nom était Uzumaki Kushina des Tourbillons. Une fière rousse avec un tempérament s'accordant à celui de Tsunade, mais avec une nature impétueuse et un esprit déterminé. Tu as beaucoup pris d'elle Naru."

Naru ne dit rien avant de demander. "Comment est-elle morte?"

"L'accouchement, le stress du Kyuubi et la naissance étaient trop pour elle, mais elle t'a serré dans ses bras avant de mourir. Ils t'aimaient tout deux beaucoup."

Je me sentais comme si j'avais dit le mot amour trop de fois, mais cela ne comptait pas pour Naru; elle restait assise là et regardait à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, et je la laissais faire. Elle avait besoin de temps pour retrouver sa contenance. Je me levais et marchais vers ma chambre. "Naru, je vais au lit, et je te suggère de dormir aussi."

Je la voyais acquiescer puis je me levais et montais les escalier, puis entrais dans ma chambre et m'asseyais sur le lit. Je soupirais avant de ramener les couvertures sur moi et de m'allonger, tout en me demandant comment se déroulera le lendemain.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Vous savez, j'ai pris les nouvelles assez bien, ou du moins je le pensais. Je n'ai pris d'assaut Kakashi, ni permis le Kyuubi de prendre le contrôle. Alors oui, je l'ai bien pris et cela aurait pu être bien pire. Bien sûr, j'ai pleuré comme un enfant de deux ans en face de mon partenaire et ex-sensei, mais je ne pense pas que cela l'avait embêté.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et regardais le plafond, laissant les nouvelles s'infiltraient dans les fibres de mon corps. J'étais la fille du Yondaime, ce qui expliquait notre ressemblance. Il y avait trop de non dit tout de même. Comme pourquoi je n'avais été adoptée alors que j'étais vraiment la fille du Yondaime? Ou peut-être encore, pourquoi n'avais-je été informée lorsque j'étais adulte et capable de prendre soin de moi-même.

Je soupirais et me gratta ma tête irrité lorsque le Kyuubi décida de prendre l'opportunité de parler. "**Kit.**"

"Dégage boule de poiles, je ne suis pas d'humeur maintenant."

Kyuubi resta silencieux avant de parler encore. "**Kit, ne t'épanche pas sur ce qui s'est passé car tu peux le changer. Tu as reçu une nouvelle chance. Surmonte ton passé pour un futur plus brillant pour toi-même.**"

Je m'étendais dans les ténèbres et ruminais sur ces mots. Stupide renard, où a-t-il appris à être si intelligent?

Je fermais mes yeux, et désirais de la consolation et en même temps que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Minato regarda Sakumo avant d'éclater de rire. "Alors tu penses que ton élève est ma fille illégitime?"

Sakumo grimaçais. "Oui, as-tu regardé la fille? Elle est un sosie de toi. Je te dis, prend un test de consanguinité car cette fille est vraiment ta fille."

Minato gloussa une autre fois. "Sakumo, j'aurai dut avoir dix-sept ans et ayant le légendaire pervers Jiraya comme sensei, il m'a enseigné comme prévenir ce genre de problèmes d'arriver."

Le Croc Blanc soupira et courra une main sur sa frange. "Des accidents peuvent arriver, je crois qu'un s'est justement réalisé."

Minato blêmit avant de répliquer. "Tu sais, c'est une très forte possibilité. A-t-elle dit que sa mère provenait du pays des Vagues."

"Non, elle ne parle jamais sur son passé. Comme si elle n'en avait point."

Minato regarda aux alentours. "Et quoi si elle est ma fille? Et quoi alors? Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Kushina?"

"Minato, c'est très simple. Ne t'inquiète pas jusqu'à que tu en as la preuve, alors tu préviendras Kushina. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne te quittera pas. Elle est du genre à aimer les enfants, oui oui, certainement même." Sakumo ne sonnait pas très convaincant pour son ami.

"Autant dire que Kushina ne me quittera pas et que Naru se révèle être ma fille. Je veux prendre une part dans sa vie, mais je ne peux m'occuper d'un enfant avec le nombre de missions que je fais. Je suis rarement à la maison et quand j'y suis, c'est juste suffisant pour guérir de mes blessures et reprendre l'entrainement".

Sakumo resta muet un moment avant de parler. "J'y parviens pourtant. Être un parent seul est difficile, mais pas impossible, et je vais t'aider. Naru peut rester avec nous lorsque tu pars, comme Kakashi reste avec toi en fait."

Minato souriait à son ami et laissa pour la première fois l'excitation s'établir dans sa poitrine. Il pourrait avoir une fille.

Sakumo sourit au visage exalté de son ami avant de s'en retourner chez lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était aller dormir. Demain, lui et Kakashi seraient prêts pour leur mission et pour sortir du village le jour après celui-ci.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Papa me réveilla le matin suivant et je baillais à la mention de ce que nous ferons du reste de la journée. "Nous devons nous montrer prêts pour la mission, alors je nous ai acquis quelque vêtement de civils ou d'autres choses de ce genre là."

J'acquiesçais et m'habillais en uniforme de shinobi avant de voir Naru émerger de sa chambre. "Bonjour Épouvantail!"

Je grognais et elle rigolait. "Tu te sens mieux Naru?"

Ses yeux s'assombrirent avant que son son revient encore. "Je pensais à ce propos la nuit précédente et j'ai décidé de vivre le jour le jour et de franchir les épreuves seulement quand elles viendraient à moi."

J'opinais du chef et papa nous appela dans la cuisine. "Ok, aujourd'hui Naru, tu commenceras ton entrainement avec Minato pendant que nous ferrons du shopping. Nous te lâcherons sur le chemin des magasins au terrain d'entrainement. Alors mange et dépêche toi."

Nous prenions assez tôt le même chemin poussiéreux vers le marché et vers les zones d'exercices. Naru marchait à côté de moi. "Est-ce que Minato-sensei est comme vous avec Kakashi?"

Je savais qu'elle voulait savoir à qui son père ressemblait. "Eh bien, c'est un Jounin très talentueux mais qui reste très terre à terre et ses méthodes d'entrainement sont aussi questionnables que celles de mon père."

J'entendis papa grogner d'ennuie puis Naru rire et dire. "Je parie que si je les reportai au Hokage, ils devraient être punis pour maltraitance d'enfants. Qu'en penses-tu Kakashi?"

Papa se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil. Je rajoutai pour ma part. "Je le pense aussi Naru."

"Ok, si vous deux cessiez de comploter contre moi car nous sommes aux terrains d'entrainement et voici ton sensei remplaçant Naru."

Minato s'approcha et je relevai qu'il regardait Naru plus attentivement qu'hier. "Bonjour! Bonne chance pour votre mission à vous deux et Kakashi, quand tu seras de retour, nous continuerons l'entrainement."

J'acquiesçais et suivais mon père. La dernière chose que j'entendais était Naru saluer Minato-sensei.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo marqua les fournitures à acheter sur une liste mental qu'il vérifiait à chaque fois qu'il passait d'un magasin à l'autre. Ils avaient des bagages, des armes, des balises explosives et des pilules de soldats juste où cas les choses tourneraient mal. La seule chose qui restait étaient les vêtements pour lui et Kakashi.

Il soupirait. Cela allait être une expérience car Kakashi n'avait porté d'habits de civils depuis qu'il avait trois ans, et Sakumo n'avait pas idée comment il convaincrait son fils d'essayer ces vêtements. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un échoppe et marchèrent à l'intérieur. Kakashi donnait déjà des signes de vouloir fuir alors Sakumo plaça une main sur son épaule et le poussa vers la section des habits.

"Essaye quelque chose et garde à l'esprit que tu dois ressembler à un civil de six ans."

Sakumo vagabonda et trouva lui-même différentes chemises et pantalons et était prêt à s'assurer quand il devait les essayer sur Kakashi. Le Croc Blanc de Konoha bougonna. Son fils avait une idée bien précise sur les pantalons et les chemises, mais cela s'apparentait à lorsqu'il allait à des funérailles.

"Kakashi, essaye au moins quelque chose qui n'est pas noir. Les enfants de civils veulent des couleurs éclatantes telles que du rouge ou de l'orange, pas du noir." Kakashi retourna au rayon et Sakumo décida qu'il devrait bien l'aider sinon ils en auraient pour toute la journée.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

J'observais Minato-sensei me scruter. C'était bizarre qu'il continuait de me fixer et quand il tentait de parler, il fermait la bouche et retournait à sa contemplation. Je rougis sous son regard et osai engager une conversation. "Minato-sensei, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?"

Il cligna des yeux quand il réalisa que je lui avais parlé, et alors il sourit. "Eh bien, je figure qu'aujourd'hui, nous devons juste apprendre à nous connaitre l'un l'autre devant un bol fumant de ramen. Est-ce bon?"

Je lui souriais. "Yep, c'est bon pour moi."

Nous nous essayâmes tout deux à un stand de ramen, et il se retourna vers moi, puis proclama, "Alors présente toi, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, tes passe-temps, tes rêves."

"Pourquoi pas vous en premier Sensei?"

Les ramen étaient placés en face d'eux et Minato sépara ses baguettes avant de commencer. "Eh bien, j'aime cuisiner et inventer mes propres jutsu. Je déteste ce qui blessent leurs semblables et Iwa. Je présume que mon hobby actuel est d'aller en mission puisque c'est tout ce que j'ai fait récemment, mais mon hobby réel est la lecture. Et je vais devenir Hokage, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point.

Je riais à sa confidence, sachant que c'était vrai. "J'apprécie faire des farces, et j'aime aussi apprendre le Kenjutsu. Je déteste collais les gens et les personnes qui descendent les rêves des autres. Mes hobbys sont la lecture, le jardinage, et mon rêve est similaire au votre, je veux surpasser tout les précédents Hokages!"

Minato acquiesça en approuvant avant de manger quelques ramens. "Je suis sûr que ton rêve se réalisera Naru, je crois en toi."

Je me cachais le visage de lui. Je voulais entendre ces mots depuis si longtemps de mon père, et l'avoir assis en face de moi en me les disant était trop à supporter. Je combattis ces sentiments et lui souris avec éclat. "Merci sensei, et je suis persuadée que vous achèverez votre rêve également!" Je rajoutai mentalement que cela serait dans sept ans environ.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Naru et Minato passèrent le reste du temps à parler d'eux-mêmes et à apprendre à se connaitre l'un et l'autre, ne laissant pas paraître qu'ils connaissaient leur secret réciproque.

Naru passa un jour parfait avec son père, et Minato en apprit plus sur la fille dont il était certain qu'elle était sa fille. Il avait juste à s'assurer que Naru ne ressentait la piqûre d'aiguille soutirer l'évidence dont il aurait besoin.

Finalement, Sakumo et Kakashi revinrent de leurs courses et prirent Naru avec eux. "A demain Naru, huit heures en forme!"

Naru acquiesça à Minato avant de prendre un sac de Kakashi et de le porter à la maison.

Kakashi et Sakumo se tenaient devant les portes du village le matin suivant et souhaitèrent au revoir à Naru.

Kakashi lui lança un regard scrutateur avant qu'elle fit une vague de sa main pour leur souhaiter au revoir en retour, et alla vers là où Minato l'attendait.

Kakashi ne laissa pas sa préoccupation sur Naru l'embêtait et marchait vers son père hors des portes du village. Il était en mission et nécessitait un esprit clair. Les deux Hatake avaient la même pensée qui leur parcourait l'esprit lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de Konoha, 'C'est parti!'

* * *

**A/N:** Je n'ai pas été très fidèle à la fiction originale pour la scène du manège, mais j'estime que ce moment aurait pu être beaucoup mieux retranscris car c'est un moment assez significatif pour la suite de l'histoire, et surtout sur l'instant du moment pour nos trois personnages.  
Traduire un chapitre de cette taille me prend sept heures.


	7. Chapitre 6

A/N: _Pour répondre à tout ceux qui se plaignent du fait que de la traduction partielle lors du dernier chapitre mis à jour (non pas que ce ne soit pas ma faute au fond, car c'est la triste vérité qui m'étreint), j'ai déjà renseigné la manière dont je procédai. Le fait qu'il y ait une partie une anglais et une partie en français est normale alors nulle raison de vous inquiéter étant donné que je n'ai traduit que la première partie en effet, j'essaie de vous rendre cette histoire le plus vite possible de la meilleure qualité qui soit et ce en fonction de mes moyens. Je ne suis pas une machine à écrire, et si j'avais la possibilité de transcrire à l'oral mes pensées sur ma machine, cette traduction irait bien plus vite rassurez-vous. Cependant, taper sur un clavier continuellement dans un temps assez long est fatiguant, car je vous ai également déjà informé combien de temps me prenait un chapitre de bonne taille._

_Le mugu_

55% du chapitre traduit.

Etat de la traduction: J'ai un peu perdu mon envie de traduire cette fiction (qui a dit que c'était un travail éreintant?), je continuerai plus tard, dans un temps indéfini, où j'aurai du plaisir à redécouvrir cette histoire. A bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Papa et moi nous étions arrêtés dans une petite ville juste à la lisière des frontières de Iwa et nous nous sommes investis de nos personnages fictifs, mais nous devions henge (transformer) nos apparences afin de résider à l'auberge. on aurait été trop tape l'œil si l'on avait onservé notre chevelure d'argent, alors nous avons teint nos cheveux en brun. Une autre raison pour laquelle nous avions décidé de ne pas plaquer un henge sur nos cheveux était parce qu'ils peuvent être dévoilés facilement ou être accidentellement enlevés.

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel de province et nous nous intégrâmes dans nos personnages pour commander une chambre. Mon père après que l'on ait montés les escaliers ferma la porte de notre chambre et rabattit les rideaux pour que l'on puisse cessé nos henge. Je le voyais jeter son sac sur le divan ayant une taille invraisemblable et il m'ordonna de faire de même.

Il plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un pot de peinture. Je remarquais à la bouteille qu'elle était différente du type que l'on avait utilisé pour notre plaisanterie, Naruto et moi. "Viens ici Kakashi. Je m'occupe de tes cheveux et tu m'aideras ensuite pour les miens."

J'opinais et le suivis dans la salle de bain en suivant ses instructions. "Enlève ton survêtement que l'on ne le tache pas."

Je fis comme je fus ordonné et m'assis sur bord de la baignoire en attendant qu'il me teinte mes cheveux en noir. "Ce n'est pas permanent j'espère."

Il hocha la tête avant de mettre des gants et de s'emplir les mains d'encre pour l'incruster dans mes cheveux. "Tu sais, je dois dire merci à toi et Naru pour cette idée." Je lui souris et il continua le massage jusqu'à que la couleur ait complètement imprégnée mes cheveux. "Ok, vite à la douche que l'on vire les résidus qui restent puis nous passerons aux miens après que tu te sois nettoyé." J'acquiesçai et il quitta la salle de bain afin que je puisse me déshabiller et ouvrir le pulvérisateur qui m'aspergea d'un jet brûlant.

* * *

**(Narrateur PdV)**

Sakumo rentra dans la pièce principale de leur chambre et déballa ses bagages pour sortir les vêtements dont ils auraient besoin lendemain matin. Il décida qu'ils devraient passé la nuit là et de partir dans la mâtiné. S"ils s'y prenaient bien, ils seraient à Tsuiki à la nuit tombée.

Ils devraient s'habituer le plus possible à leurs rôles car plus ils entreraient profondément en Iwa, moins ils devraient montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas des ninjas. Sakumo entendait son fils sortir de la douche et il ouvrit la porte une fois que Kakashi fut habillé, puis il entra dans la salle. Sakumo sourit à son fils désormais brun. "Fils, je pense que cette couleur te va bien, mais nous avons oublié de teinter tes sourcils."

Kakashi roula des yeux à son père avant de s'en retourner devant le mirroir et de pencher sa tête d'un côté en scrutant son nez. "Je pense que je préfère bien mieux ma couleur habituelle." Sakumo rigola avant d'enlever son propre survetement et d'aller dans la salle de bain afin de s'asseoir dans la baignoire pour commencer son maquillage.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et pris une bouteille remplie de peinture marron sur le comptoir avant de jeter un œil au dos large de mon père et de réaliser que j'étais bien trop petit pour atteindre le haut de ses cheveux. Papa se retourna vers moi et me sourit. "Trop haut?"

Je le fixais et quittais un instant la salle de bain pour obtenir un tabouret dans l'autre pièce. Je souriais à ma victoire en infiltrant mes mains dans les gants trop grands avant de les imprégner de marron et d'escalader le tabouret. Je posais la teinture sur ses cheveux d'argent en m'assurant de recouvrir chaque recoin de sa chevelure jusqu'à ne distinguer nulle trace de blanc.

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup; la tension dans l'air à propos de la mission était bien trop lourde pour la briser avec de simples mots. Papa se leva et je sortis de la salle de main pour le laisser s'essuyer. Quand il eût fini, nous teignons nos sourcils afin qu'ils correspondent avec notre chevelure. "Bien, nous devrons être assez invisible des autorités locales, mais nous avons besoin de former une histoire plausible à notre venue."

J'acquiesçais et il plaça un jutsu de silence dans la pièce pour qu'on puisse parler dans l'intimité. Il saisit l'ordre de mission et la carte de Iwa pour me montrer où la ville de notre projet était située. Je relevais qu'il y avait quelques changements sur la frontière.

"Cela doit bien faire une bon jour de marche d'ici, et je dis bien marcher car une fois passés la frontière, personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes des ninjas. La mauvaise nouvelle est que Iwa a étendu ses frontières comme tu peux le voir. Le village n'est plus au delà du territoire de Iwa mais bien à l'intérieur des terres maintenant. Cela allait être difficile de franchir la frontière de toute façon en raison de la sécurité étroite présente, mais j'ai une idée de comment on va procéder. Nous avons nos alias. Je vais y aller en tant que Tanaka Tomi et toi?"

Je répondis immédiatement. "Tanaka Kin."

Il acquiesça et poursuivit, "Nous provenons d'une petite communauté de fermiers et je suis un paysan très incompétant ayant tout juste réussi à préserver assez d'argent pour que son fils aille à son premier festival. Tu peux conserver le regard ouvert et innocent d'un enfant?" J'opinais du chef et il eût un sourire sceptique en réponse. "Montre moi."

Je lui confia mes meilleurs yeux de chiots et il hurla de rire. "Ok, tu l'as, c'est bon. Nous allons rester dans un motel peu onéreux proche du district rouge et nous y resterons seulement pendant un petit séjour."

"Que faisons-nous si nous sommes séparés?"

Il rangea le rouleau avant de répondre. "Nous retournerons alors au motel. Il est très improbable que l'on soit séparés, mais si cela arrive, nous devrons juste nous rejoindre au motel et nous attendre. Nous y passerons la journée à visiter le festival et à être à l'affût. Nous devrons rester proches des ninjas car ils seront ce qui se passent. Alors la nuit, nous jouerons notre scène, ou si nous obtenons assez d'informations durant la journée, nous pourrons les vérifier et prendre n'importe quelles nouvelles que nous pourrons ramener au Hokage."

Je regardais le parchemin de la mission et relus les détails. "Mais penses-tu qu'ils ne seront pas bien plus attentifs aux étrangers pendant que le festival bat son plein?"

Il hocha la tête. "Le festival est la couverture parfaite car personne ne notifierait les nouveaux arrivants où le fait que les gens cachent quelque chose." Il bailla et mon père reprit le rouleau et la carte en dehors du lit. "Dormons Kakashi, nous devons nous lever tôt demain."  
J'acquiesçai et la dernière chose que je vis était mon père assis au bordure du lit regardant attentivement la carte et le rouleau qu'il avait déposé sur la commode près de notre matelas.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je m'étirais lorsque je marchais dans la maison et que je regardais à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait d'entre les nuages et cela ne serait pas long avant que le temps vint de m'entraîner avec mon père biologique. J'étais tentée d'y aller et de m'entraîner avant même mon rendez-vous avec lui, mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de ses ambitions.

Alors je m'assis dans le salon tentée de livre un bouquin, ce qui ne fonctionna seulement que quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais rester assise là à rien faire. Je prenais mon uniforme et alla vers le terrain d'entrainement avec un jogging léger dans l'attente de le recevoir. Quelques instants plus tard, Minato-sensei apparut avec un sourire. "Bien, tu sembles très occupée."

je lui souris en retour avant de répliquer, Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui Sensei?"

Il déposa son sac qu'il portait sur le terrain et sortit trop clochettes. "Nous allons travailler tes aptitudes de traqueur. Sakumo est spécialisé dans ce domaine, mais il m'a demandé de t'y donner une introduction.

J'acquiesçais et il invoqua trois crapauds. "Je vais les confier à ces trois créatures dégoûtantes et répugnante." Commenta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Tu auras à les chercher mais ils ne quitteront pas la zone d'entrainement alors ne t'inquiète pas de devoir retourner tout Konoha pour les retrouver. Je veux que tu viennes te familiariser avec eux pour que tu puisses mieux les tracer."

Je lui retournais son sourire sadique avec un sourcil arqué et m'avançais vers le premier et vis qu'il était d'un orange éclatant mais qui sentait comme la barbe à papa. Je plissais du nez à la délicieuse enveloppant mes papilles avant de remarquer sa patte gauche manquait un orteil. Cette information me servirait plus tard.

Le crapaud suivant était femelle, d'une couleur rose bonbon écœurante et n'avait pas de senteur particulière, mais sa respiration était irrégulière pour un crapaud. Un autre élément important était qu'elle était plus grosse que les autres crapaud et j'étais certaines qu'elle était femelle car elle avait plusieurs bijoux sur elle.

Le crapaud final me regarda de haut en bas avant de rigola; je le fixais du regard et tentais de lui trouvais une caractéristique distincte jusqu'à ce que celui-ci me sauta à la figure et m'embrassa sur la joue. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis je tombais en arrière et glapit misérablement.

Minato-sensei ne pouvait contenir son rire moqueur et je le foudroyais du regard pendant qu'il tentait de contrôler ses rires hystériques. "Je -haha- présume -haha- que j'aurais dut te prévenir -haha- à propos de - haha- lui!"

Je l'ignorais et retournais à mon étude du crapaud pervers en face de moi; il était d'un vert foncé, et son odeur s'apparentait à ceux des ramen et était bien plus petit que les autres. J'acquiesçais finalement à mon sensei. "Je pense que je suis prête." Il me toisa avec une étincelle amusée dans son regard toujours avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux avant de me répondre.

"Bien." Dit-il en se tenant droit. "Maintenant, je vais leur donner les clochettes et leur dire de se cacher." Les crapauds après avoir acquis leur trouvaille les portèrent à leur bouche pendant que je fermais les yeux le temps qu'ils partent se cacher dans la clairière à proximité.

Minato-sensei attendit cinq minute avant de me donner le signal. "Go!"

Je sprintai vers la forêt et observais le monde qui s'ouvrait à moi. Je pouvais entendre la brise légère faisant bruisser les feuilles en haut des arbres et le doux tintement de la rivière qui courait le terrain d'entrainement. Mes pieds s'adaptaient aux racines effoncées dans le sol et les branches par terre qui parsemaient le terrain ainsi que le chemin sectionné de connifères éparses dont mes mains s'appuyaient sur les troncs un à un pour reprendre sans cesse mon élan. Je décidais que le meilleur moyen de commencer la traque était de suivre l'odeur des crapauds. Le premier avait la senteur la plus forte et serait le plus facile à trouver.

Je fermais les yeux et reniflais l'air dans l'espoir de sentir une bouffée de l'odeur sucrée. Je ne trouvai rien, alors je m'enfonçais encore plus dans la sylve et m'arrêta en entendant un rire. Je me retournais rapidement pouvoir voir le crapauds d'un vert foncé assis sur un poteau en bois en se rigolant de moi.

Il sauta du spot juste en face de moi avant de cligner des yeux et de partir en vitesse. Je tiqauis. Sil pensait qu'il pouvait jouer ainsi avec Uzu Naru, il se trompait lourdement! Je le poursuivais, esquivant les arbres et esquivant de peu lui buissons étroit avant de courrière droit dans la lierre empoisonnée.

Je voyais rouge. J'allais attraper ce crapaud même si c'est la dernière chose que je faisais, et que je réussis presque à faire avant de déraper dans la boue et atterrir la tête la première dans une substance gluante. Je levais ma tête pour voir le crapaud assis devant moi, me tirant la langue avec la clochette au bout avant de s'éloigner en sautant.

Je grognais et me relevais, tentant d'enlever la saleté de moi. J'enlevais les brindilles de mes cheveux et notifiai une fine odeur de barbe à papa. Mes yeux s'élargirent et je suivais silencieusement mon odorat. Je percevais au loin sur un poteau isolé le crapaud orange qui ne me payait aucune attention et croassait.

Je souriais de triomphe, rampent lentement vers le poteau et sautais pour attraper le crapaud. A ma surprise, lorsque je descendis mon regard, je vis que j'avais mon trésor fermement attrapé entre mes mains. "Oui!" m'écriais-je joyeuse et enthousiasmée d'avoir réussi à en saisir une. Le crapaud sembla désappointé de s'être fait avoir et disparu une fois que j'eus obtenu la clochette.

J'avais une clochette, et il ne m'en restait plus que deux à avoir. Je savais que le crapaud vert était malicieux et serait difficile à attraper, mais celle de couleur rose allait être aussi dure à trouver. Si je pouvais seulement m'approcher assez pour entendre sa respiration irrégulière, mais le terrain d'entraînement était si grand et le crapaud si petit. Je m'asseyais sur le poteau en pensant à mon prochain mouvement comme si je pensais à une farce. Mes yeux s'élargirent une fois de plus lorsque je me souvins que le crapaud rose adorait les bijoux.

Je pris quelque cailloux et les henge en des joyaux très coûteux, puis les reposai sur le pilier en bois. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que le crapaud vienne mordre à l'hameçon. Je savais que cela pouvait paraître suspicieux, mais je n'essaierai de l'attraper qu'après qu'elle sauterait au loin avec les biens. Je regardai mon environnement scrupuleusement, et vérifiai les arbres aux alentours avant de me cacher derrière l'un d'entre eux.

Je soupirais de soulagement, contente d'avoir penser à l'avance et d'avoir choisi un endroit très bien camouflé. Le crapaud rose découvrit son trésor avec allégresse et sauta au loin. J'attendais jusqu'à qu'elle arrive juste en dessous de l'arbre dans lequel j'étais camouflée et sauta pour atterrir juste en face d'elle. Elle fit quelque pas en arrière les yeux larges, mais je fis quelques clones qui la cernèrent tout aussi bien. Elle regardais autour d'elle avant de se rendre en soupirant et de déposer la clochette en face de moi. Je souriais et lui tapotais la tête avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Deux cibles saisies, il ne me restait qu'un crapaud très agaçant à attraper, et j'avais le sentiment que celui-ci allait me donner du fil à retordre. Je pensais avec recul ce que j'avais observé sur le crapaud; il sentait le ramen et était plus petit que le reste. Je pourrais utilisé un piège à ramen mais quelque me disait qu'il ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il m'avait embrassé. Attend, cela donna justement une idée!

Je souriais et fis un clone qui se henge en une crapaud très jolie. Je soulevais le crapaud cloné pour le placer juste sur le poteau avec de strictes instructions, "Trouve le et ramène le moi."

J'avais cependant besoin d'un plan plus approfondi que celui-ci; il s'était échappé bien trop de fois. Si mon stratagème ne fonctionnait pas, il serrait toujours bon d'avoir un plan de rechange. Je produisis autant de clones que je le pouvais, ce qui était aux alentours de vingt puisque mon contrôle s'était bien mieux amélioré. Je les positionnais stratégiquement tout autour de la zone. Quelques uns dans les arbres, d'autres en embuscade en souterrain, d'autres dans les buissons, et moi d'assez loin pour me donner une vision globale du terrain dans l'attente que le crapaud apparaisse dans mon champs visuel.

Je regardais avec une joie contenue mon crapaud de clone sauter de part en part dans la zone circonscrite aux clones en croassant pudiquement en retour du crapaud vert foncé. Je roulais des yeux au regard perverti au visage du crapaud d'un vert terne. Je souriais à la vue de mon propre clone transformé qui fit fermer les yeux au crapaud vert pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. J'utilisais une technique de substitution pour échanger de place avec mon clone et comme le crapaud vert était penché pour recevoir un baisé, je l'écrasais entre mes mains.

Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et je rigolais l'écartant de moi au cas où il déciderait de m'embrasser encore. "Je te tiens petit vicieux!" Il roula simplement des yeux et me donna la clochette dans sa bouche avant de disparaître.

Je sautais de joie et claquant des pieds et des mains jusqu'à que Minato-sensei vienne me congratuler. "Bon boulot, et que d'excellents pièges! J'ai entendu de Sakumo ta passion pour les farces. Tu pourrais faire une bonne spécialiste en démolition. Maintenant, allons nous chercher de quoi manger."

Je lui retournais les clochettes avant de m'en aller avec lui; s'entraîner avec lui allait être amusant.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

Papa me réveilla le matin suivant avant que le jour se lève et m'ordonna de m'habiller des vêtements de civil que nous avions achetés. Je pris un pantalon d'un marron sombre couplé à un survêtement blanc ainsi qu'une veste tannée pour compléter ma tenue. Papa était déjà habillé d'un pantalon noir avec un blouson bleu foncé et un manteau marron. Je me regardais dans le miroir avant de poser une question qui m'avait dérangée. "Eh papa, quand est-ce que la couleur partira?"

"Après dix rinçages à peu près; dans le pire des cas, tu ne pourras l'enlever et tu devras reteindre tes cheveux dans leur couleur originelle."

Il me fit rire, et je me sentais le cœur léger ce matin avant que nous infiltrons Iwa. Je baissa la voix pour ma question suivante. "Et pour les armes?"

Il finissait de remballer les habits dans nos valises avant de répondre. "Nous pourrons cacher chacun de nous d'un un kunai sur nous, mais je présume que tu as relevé que j'avais laissé mon tanto à la maison."

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en fait mais je compris pourquoi il l'avait fait. Cet objet nous aurait révélé bien plus que les cheveux d'argent.

"Nous ne pouvons entrer dans la tanière de vipères non préparés, alors un kunai devrait suffire, du moins pour une telle mission de reconnaissance. Nous ne devons pas provoquer l'ennemi, Kakashi. Comprends-tu?"

J'acquiesçais et nous nous assurâmes après de n'avoir rien laisser dans la chambre puis nous commençâmes notre marche vers la frontière de Iwa. Mon père nous permit de prendre une pause un peu plus tard après notre départ. Je le contemplais égayé comme il m'attirait sur le bas côté de la route en me demandant ce qu'il mijotait. Il me murmura alors. "Kakashi, penses-tu être capable de pleurer ou même de nous faire une petite crise?"

Je lui arquais un sourcil froncé. "Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets pas de larmes."

"Je pense que nous n'aurons pas vraiment besoin que tu pleures, mais cela pourrait nous être utile si nous devrons sortir de Iwa sans attirer aucune suspicions. Il sera nécessaire que tu agisses comme tu ne l'as jamais fait avant. Oublie le fait que tu sois un Chunin, et oublie le fait que tu n'ias jamais boudé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux que tu agisses comme n'importe quel autre gamin de six ans lorsqu'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Le succès de la mission en dépend."

Je le regardais dans les yeux et vis à quel point il était sérieux. Je savais que je devrais laisser de côté le conditionnement des shinobis à ne ressentir aucune émotions et faire resurgir en moi l'enfant de six ans que j'étais, et je n'allais certainement pas le décevoir pour ma première mission importante. Je lui souriais avant de répondre. "Bien sûr papa, j'vais assuré, pour sûr!"

Les yeux de papa s'élargirent de surprise puis il eût un sourire en coin avant de m'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Nous devrions avoir bientôt un contrôle à la frontière avant qu'à la fin de la journée nous arrivâmes à Tsuiki.

Je déglutis et marchais sur les talons de mon père lorsque les gardes nous scrutèrent attentivement. Je savais que je devais agir comme un garçon effrayé alors je me collais au pantalon de mon père sous le regard sévère des ninjas adverses et regardais autour pendant que mon père leur donnait nos cartes d'identités fictives. On aurait pu traverser aisément la petite palissade s'il n'y avait eu de constantes patrouilles.

Nous faisions une ligne avec d'autres personnes qui attendaient pour passer le garde côte. Mon père me souleva et me plaça sur ses épaules. Je souris mentalement car je pouvais désormais voir la tête des autres personnes et pouvais parachever mon regard vers le grand territoire de Iwa. Mon père tapait doucement du pied et je fus surpris qu'il communique avec moi avec du code morse. Toute personne nous observant n'aurait pu que se dire qu'il ne devait être qu'impatient.

_Vois-tu quelque chose?_

J'allongeai mon cou pour observer l'horizon comme n'importe quel gamin curieux aurait fait, et j'attirai le regard d'un ninja mâle. Je lui souriais et lui donnais le meilleur numéro de cirque de mon attirail; je dandinais de la tête en tambourinant joyeusement la tête de mon père pour lui sommer d'avancer semblant tout aussi impatient que lui. Mon père joua le jeu et crâna à son tour en tapant d'avantage du pied cette fois dans un ton énervé en m'ordonnant à haute voix de me calmer en vitesse à moins que je ne veuille recevoir une baffe alors qu'il levait sa grosse main remplie de terre que l'on avait ramassé en chemin sur la route. On communiquait en fait toujours en morse, mais les gardes n'avaient aucuns moyens de le savoir du fait de notre parfaite coordination.

_Non, à part eux, je ne vois rien d'autre. Attendent-ils quelque chose?_

_Peut être_ me répondit-il.

Nous arrivâmes enfin en tête de file et mon père me replaça au sol pour qu'ils puissent prendre les papiers nous conférant l'autorisation d'entrer en Iwa. J'inclinais ma tête pour voir ce que ces feuilles disaient sur nous, mais ce n'était juste que des pièces ordinaires d'identité ayant nos alias scratchés dessus.

Le garde fixa mon père avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. "Un enfant de six ans allant avec son père au festival. Vous devez êtes exaltés de vous y retrouver."

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me traitait comme un bébé, mais je devais conserver mon personnage et j'enfonçai encore plus ma tête dans les jambes de mon père n'ayant plus l'assurance que je leur avais montré tout à l'heure pendant notre tour. J'estimais qu'un enfant de six ans se sentirait invincible sur les épaules de son père mais démuni une fois reposé à terre. Apparemment, cela fonctionna puisque j'entendis alors le rire bourru du ninja ainsi que le tintement de la voix de mon père. "Il est juste un peu timide, n'est-ce pas Kin?"

Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif derrière la muraille de ses jambes et m'agenouillai au sol en cachant mon visage. Le ninja se pencha vers moi pour me tapoter la tête, mais je ne supportais plus ce rôle stupide et je perdis un peu le contrôle de moi-même, je tirai la langue au garde en face de moi. Le ninja me prit avec force par le bras pour pouvoir me voir complètement d'en dehors des jambes de mon père que je sentais se tendre lorsque le ninja attrapa mon menton du bout des doigts pour le lever vers lui. Il m'observa les yeux étrécis. "Il m'a l'air bien propre pour un fils de fermier." J'ouvris la bouche lorsqu'il inséra son pouce entre mes lèvres. "Et il possède des dents saines."

Mes yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement mon père, mais il me confia un regard rassurant avant de répliquer au ninja. "Je suis peut-être un fermier pauvre mais mon fils ne ressemblera certainement jamais à un fils de mendiant."

Les yeux du ninjas revinrent alors sur moi pour s'enfoncer dans les miens, et je savais que je devais penser vite, alors je me forçai à penser au suicide de mon père. Je fus surpris que des larmes émergèrent de mes yeux et qu'un sanglot franchit mes lèvres, ce qui alerta un autre ninja de notre détresse. "Laisse ce gosse tranquile Taki, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur!"

Le ninja, taki, regarda au loin honteux avant de faire un sourire de connivence à mon père. "Désolé pour le soucis occasionné, mais je devais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait. Je suis un petit peu parano avec le stress qu'exercent sur nous nos supérieurs en raison de la tension récente entre les deux pays séparés par cette frontière."

Mon père le fixa en colère pour m'avoir embêté avant qu'il ne me récupère de ses bras et que j'enfuisse ma tête dans ses bras protecteurs. "Bien, la prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant d'ennuyer d'honnêtes paysans comme nous! J'espère que vous êtes content de votre travail car vous avez fait pleurer mon petit garçon!"

Mon père remplit nos papiers et s'en alla tel un vent de tempête du portail de fortune puis marchais en Iwa. Lorsque nous étions assez loin, papa me murmura à l'oreille alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. "Bon boulot 'kashi, tu as ravalé ta fierté et cela nous a empêché de nous faire avoir, car si tu n'avais pas pleuré, on se s'aurait sans doute fait attrapés."

J'acquiesçais contre son épaule; mes larmes avaient déjà séché. "Puis-je redescendre maintenant?"

Il inclina légèrement la tête et me remit par terre. Je marchais à sa droite en regardant autour et de remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres personne sur la route vers Iwa. Tous semblaient fatigués et mon nombre d'entre eux étaient des ninjas. Je restais proche de papa, mais en même temps je m'éloignais un peu de lui dans l'espoir d'entendre une conversation pouvant nous être utile. Nous rejoignons assez tôt la ville de Tsuiki. Papa avait raison, nous l'avons atteint avant la nuit tombé. Nous mouvons vers le district rouge pour nous dégoter un motel de mauvaise qualité.

Mon père me poussa dans la chambre, ferma la porte et tira les rideaux, et posa un jutsu de silence dans la pièce principale. Je m'étirai et m'allongeai sur le lit. Papa se retourna vers moi. "Nous devrons intervertir les tours de garde. Je prendrai le premier et tu assureras le second. Ça va?"

J'acquiesçai trop fatigué pour répondre et m'endormis sous les yeux vigilents de mon père.

* * *

**(Naru PdV)**

Je m'assis au lit et levai mes yeux vers mon réveil, il était huit heures trente. Merde, j'étais en retard pour mon entrainement avec Minato-sensei. Je m'habillai en vitesse et courus le plus vite possible vers les terrains d'entraînement pour au final le trouver absent. Je me figeai et regardai aux alentours, me demandant s'il se cachait ou s'il était juste également en retard. Je m'assis au sol et attendis. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il arrive aussi en courant. "Je suis désolé Naru, mon réveil n'a pas sonné et j'ai dormi plus que j'aurais dut."

Je lui souriais. "C'est bon sensei, ces incidents arrivent parfois. J'étais en retard aussi en fait."

"Fort bien, problème résolu donc. Alors, es-tu prête pour ton entraînement aujourd'hui?" Je souriais mais il me confia en retour un rictus à donner les frissons dans le dos. "Bien, parce qu'hier tu m'as montré que tu étais capable d'établir des pièges, maintenant, je souhaite voir si tu es aussi bonne à les reconnaître et à les éviter."

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté en le regardant. Essayait-il de me troubler? "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer sensei?"

"Le matin, un ami à moi est venu aux terrains d'entrainement et a posé des pièges très bien camouflés. Je veux que tu les trouves et que tu les désamorces sans te faire choper par eux."

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive si je me fais choper?"

Son sourire s'agrandit et je me sentais déjà nauséeuse au future calvaire que j'allais subir. "Eh bien tu devras faire cinq tours au pas de course autour de Konoha."

Malheur, Kakashi avait raison, que de questionnables méthodes d'entrainement.

J'acquiesçais toutefois et il s'assis pour me regarder à l'oeuvre. Je trouvais le premier piège assez facilement puisque qu'il ressemblait à celui que Kakashi avait utilisé quand nous étions Genin. La corde cachée entre les feuilles tombantes des arbres et si je marchais dessus, j'aurai été suspendue au bout de la branche perpendiculaire à l'arbre adjacent.

Je quittais la petite clairière où nous étions pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Alors, je notifiai sur le chemin de la lumière jaillir d'entre des arbustes et qui se réverbérait au sol selon certains anges. Mes yeux s'élargirent lorsque je relevais un fil de chakra attaché à quelque Kunai. Je marchais en haut de l'arbre pour défaire les armes embusquées avant de les recueillir.

Sur deux pièges, il m'en restait deux. J'entrai plus loin dans la sylve et était en train de chercher des pièges à ma gauche lorsque j'entendis un son d'alarme. Je clignais des yeux et regardais les arbres autour de moi. Oh merde, j'avais activé cinq balises explosives. Mes yeux s'élargirent et j'éloignais alarmée de là lorsqu'ils détonèrent en coeur manquant de cramer ma chevelure blonde à mon derrière. La voix de Minato résonna à travers la forêt. "Ça fait cinq tours Naru!"

Je grognai et entrepris une autre direction puis je sentis tout d'un coup une odeur d'huile. Je m'arrêtai momentanément et regardais le sol avant de diriger mon regard vers les arbres aux alentours. Dans l'un des arbres était entreposée une huile et dans un poteau en bois en face de celui-ci était cachée une flèche en silex qui se serait jonchée dans l'arbre ci-contre engrenant alors le mécanisme incendiaire. Si j'avais marché par mégarde sur le déclencheur du piège, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sortie vivante. C'était littéralement un piège mortel. Je ne savais pas exactement comment le désamorcer, mais je me figurais que tant que le poteau ne s'embraserait pas, je serais tranquille. Je grimpais à l'arbre pour décocher la flèche de son emplacement et sectionnais le fil de chakra. Je relevai pendant que je me dirigea avec prudence vers l'arbre qu'en souterrain subsistait un second mécanisme qui se aurait causé la chute du pilier en bois enclenchant le fil caché sous le sol qui se serait labouré jusqu'à arriver à l'arbre. Je ne pouvais le croire, c'était un double piège. Il était certain que personne ne s'amuserait à les actionner par pur plaisir.

Je fis un clone et ordonnais celui-ci de grimper l'arbre en face de moi et un autre de redescendre de celui où j'étais pour aller dans un autre. Ensemble, nous désactivâmes le piège et j'étais prête enfin à m'en continuer ma recherche. Je ne mentirais pas si je disais que je ne me sentais peu fière d'avoir découvert ce double piège, ce qui provoqua dans ma baignade d'autosatisfaction de tomber sur un simple attrape filet qui m'engourdit et me balançait en dessous d'un arbre. "Cinq tours en plus Naru!"

Je regardais dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Comment diable pouvait-il me voir? J'avais encore quatre autres pièges à désactiver et je ne pouvais me permettre de commettre une autre erreur. Je soufflais sur mes mèches qui me cachaient la vue et scannais la zone. Une chose de très importante m'échappait et je savais ce que c'était. "Kai!"

Le genjutsu se dissipa et un très vilain piège en apparence apparut devant moi. J'étais reconnaissante de mon entrainement en genjutsu avec Sakumo-sensei d'avoir porter ses fruits car j'aurais en l'absence de celui-ci marcher en plein dedans et de rencontrer de tête un kunai surdimensionné. Je frissonnais à la pensée de la douleur que cela aurait causée. Je continuais ma recherche et revint assez vite dans la clairière où était Minato-sensei. Je scrutais les arbres en cherchant un quelconque indice pouvant me donner l'emplacement des trois pièges finaux.

Je vis alors une note pendre d'un arbre. Mon instinct me disait que c'était de mauvaises nouvelles. Cependant, ma curiosité prit le pas et je m'avançais jsuqu'à celui en m'assurant de ne toucher le bout de papier et en même temps être capable de le lire.

"T'as compris?"

Je clignais des yeux au mots de la note avant de sentir de bras saisir la taille et totalement apeurée, j'essayais de me dégourdir de la poigne où j'étais ficelée. J'entendis le rire de Sensei à mon oreille. "Parfois, le meilleur piège est la personne elle-même!"

Il me laissa partir et j'attirai sur mes pieds. "Laisse moi deviner... Hmm... Ah oui, cinq tours!" Il acquiesça gaiement en retirant sa main de son menton, et je gémissais mentalement avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois. Je devais trouver les deux derniers pièges et les désamorcer. Je regardais dans la forêt dans un temps qui semblait durer des heures et je notifiai une balise explosive accrochée à un arbre. Je souriais béatement à ma trouvaille puis au moment de bouger, je remarquais quelque chose de bizarre à mes pieds. Je découvris alors à un mètre de moi un fil de chakra presque invisible à l'œil nu qui n'attendait que moi pour enclencher une lame positionnée en haut d'un arbre à côté de moi; c'était mes deux pièges finaux.

Je soupirais de soulagement au moment de désarmer l'arme et enfin le sigle d'explosion. Je revenais en courant vers Minato-sensei qui m'attendait avec deux boites de bento sentant le poisson. Je souriais lorsque j'arrivais en face de lui et lui donnait un salut moqueur. "Mission accomplie!"

Il sourit et me tapota la tête. "Je sais, j'ai un bon nombre de clone ici et là qui t'observaient pour s'assurer que tu te serais t'attirer trop d'ennui de ces pièges."

"Eh Sensei, qu'est-ce qui clochaient avec ces pièges? Ils étaient vraiment dangereux."

Il acquiesça. "Efficaces mais bien cachés, hein?" J'acquiesçais en retour et il continua. "Les pièges sont l'un des outils les plus importants qu'un ninja dispose à côté du chakra et ils peuvent être aussi utiles. Tu peux vaincre un bon groupe d'ennemi plus que tu ne le ferrais jamais avec un simple jutsu."

Je le regardais s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de moi. "Mange lentement, car tu as quinze tours à faire pour aujourd'hui. Je dois quand même te féliciter; tu as sept sur dix qui est un très bon score pour une débutante."

Je lui souriais. "Je suis une farceuse sensei, et les pièges ne sont que des farces déguisées par le mot "professionnel"." Il rigola à mon affirmation et bien trop tôt à mon goût nous commençâmes de me faire courir autour de Konoha.

* * *

**(Kakashi PdV)**

I had the morning shift, which wasn't bad. I got to see the sunrise and wake dad up for the day to start. Today was the beginning of the festival and we were going to go out there and be the average father/son tourists that everyone else was being.

Dad yawned as he got out of the bed and got dressed for the day. I had dressed when I got up this morning and was excited about the day. I knew we had to do information gathering, but at the same time I was with my dad and secretly in the back of my mind I knew that I could act like the child I was never given the chance to be.

Dad smiled brightly at me as he told me our plans for the day. "We'll start at the center of the festival and work our way down. I have a feeling that the real activity is going to be around the dock storage areas."

I nodded in understanding. The village was beside a major river that could be used to get supplies to the Iwa army. So of course the most activity would be around the docks. "How are we going to get in there?"

Dad rubbed his chin before speaking. "I hate to do it, but you are going to have to get in there. Remember yesterday? People hate to see kids cry and will do near anything to make them stop. If I can get you close enough to the docks you can get in there and pretend to be lost, but listen, they cannot find your weapon on you."

I nodded and placed the kunai in the boots dad made me get; he said they were something a farmer's son would wear. I looked at his own boots and watched as he stuffed the kunai in there. "Let's move out."

We walked outside into the bustle of the street and I was transfixed at the transformation the alley had undergone while we were sleeping. Dad laughed before picking me up and placing me on his shoulders. "Amazing isn't it?"

I numbly nodded. I had never seen so many bright colors, smiling faces, exotic costumes and mouthwatering smells, but at the same time I could still see the dirt and grime underneath all that pretty. It was evident in the way the children were dirty and in the way the stuff was priced. This town was suffering because of the extra ninja population and as I looked around I noticed at least 10 in an arm's length from dad. I poked the top of his brown head before asking, "What are we going to do today daddy?"

He grinned at me. "Well Kin, let's go look at the booths today."

I nodded and dad went to the booths that had the most ninja around them, like the glass blowers booth. We both listened quietly to the conversation of the ninja's but they said nothing of importance. I was starting to get worried by the third booth because we had heard nothing related to the war or possible plans. Dad didn't let that bother him though, he just smiled and handed me a stick of dango. "We'll find it, don't worry."

I ate the treat and smiled when I noticed it was my favorite flavor. We did work our way down the booths and eventually wound up around the river. I noticed some people fishing and pointed at a booth that was selling fishing equipment. Dad smiled as he caught my idea, this way we would have an excuse for being close to the river. We got our poles and bait and were soon settled close to the docks.

Dad sat me in his lap to help me get the fishing line right, but at the same time tell me his plan. "We are going to fish for a little bit and you are going to become bored and run up to the docks against my orders. Then when you get there, get as close as you can to listen in and check the place out." I nodded and we put our plan into action.

I actually had fun fishing with dad though; he couldn't catch a thing while I had managed to catch a very small fish. Dad did catch something. I laughed at his expression as he brought his line out of the water. "You caught a shoe daddy, if you try again maybe you can get a pair!"

He glared at me before lunging and catching me around the waist and pulling me close to him. "Kin, I brought you into this world and I can take you out! Don't try me midget!"

I laughed with him and for the first time in a long time felt happy. I was happy to be with my dad and pretend that we didn't have a care in the world. Then I saw dad's signal and knew it was time to put our plan into action.

I waited a couple of more minutes before leaving his side and walking towards the docks. "Don't go far Kin!"

"I won't daddy!" I ran towards the docks, making sure to look back at Dad so it would seem like I was deliberately disobeying him. No one was around the storage areas, so I quickly made my way across one and peered into the crack at the bottom of the door. I saw a couple of ninja, two females and one male, pacing and peering intently at something on the desk. I decided I needed to get into that room, so I put my acting skills to work and pretended to be lost.

I forced tears into my eyes to make them water by biting my lip and rubbed my nose 'til I was sure it was red. I whimpered loudly before calling out in a broken voice. "Daddy! Daddy where did you go? Daddy?"

The ninja were instantly alerted and came outside to find me looking up at them with misery written across my young face. I must have been convincing because the Iwa Kunoichi gasped and instantly picked me up. I clung to her neck. "Pretty lady, do you know where my daddy is?"

I watched in hidden glee as she blushed and gently bounced me up and down in hopes of soothing my tears. She paced back over to the desk and I could see the thing they were looking at.

I committed it to memory and would tell dad about it later. The kunoichi brought me out of my thoughts. "Sweetheart, what's your name?"

I made my bottom lip tremble as I told her. "Tanaka Kin."

She cooed at me and I resisted the urge to gag. "You are so cute, who's your daddy pretty baby?"

Yep, I was purging my ears after I got back to the motel. "Daddy is Tanaka Tomi."

She caressed my cheek before sitting me on the desk and giving me an excellent view of the papers attached to the walls, which bore information like what was in the storage containers. Quite a couple of them said just simply Iwa goods. I mentally smirked. Iwa should learn not to be so obvious in their labeling. The male ninja in the room looked me up and down before saying, "Chi, get the kid out of here. Go find his parents and hurry back. We have stuff to do."

Chi huffed before putting me on the floor and grasping my hand. I saw dad had taken to trying to find me. I could hear his frantic searching. "Have you seen a little boy about this tall and looks a lot like me?"

I let go of the Iwa ninja's hand and ran to him. "Daddy!"

He grinned a secret grin before pulling me into a hug and "threatening" me. "Never, ever do that again! I was so worried."

Chi walked up and smiled. "I found him over by the docks and he was no trouble. Poor thing, I bet he scared himself so bad he'll never leave your side again."

Dad flirted shamelessly with the kunoichi, thanking her for finding his wayward son before grasping my hand and pulling me away towards the hustle of the festival. He patted my head and I understood the meaning.

We visited more booths and had more fun before heading back to the room and dad started pumping me for information. "What did you find?"

I sat on the bed cross-legged and told him. "There are storage containers that house goods marked 'Iwa Goods.' Could be anything, but it was the location of these goods that surprised me."

"How?"

"They are not located together. It's almost like they are trying to not put all of their eggs in one basket. If their secret was found they could easily go to the other storage containers while the other one is getting attacked." Dad nodded and I continued. "They also had this piece of paper on the desk. Dad, it was their supply lines. They are already moving supplies across Kusagakure and setting up more checkpoints. At that rate they will be to Fire Country soon."

Dad stood up and paced before looking at me and ruffling my hair. "Go to sleep Kakashi, you did very well today." I nodded and lay down to sleep.

* * *

**(Narrator POV)**

Sakumo waited until Kakashi was sleeping before he produced a clone and left it to guard his son. He then eased out of the room and out into the night air. He needed to do some undercover work and the best place to go was right in front of him. "Hmm, Kiko's House of Ladies."

Sakumo entered the smoky establishment and soon found himself in a private room with a couple of Kiko's Ladies. The White Fang of Konoha used his charm to distract the ladies before slipping a drug into their drinks, one designed to loosen the lips and make one forget.

He needed to get information about these shinobi and what better way than through the women he knew that the Rock ninja's used. He knew from listening to Jiraiya that there was more than one reason ninja's frequented these places and one of those reasons was to talk or more or less brag about their abilities. Women like the ones around him knew the secrets of every village and every town and all you had to do was listen if you wanted the right information.

Sakumo smiled at the women, but he never touched them as he started his interrogation. "So ladies, tell me about the docks."

After Sakumo got the information from the ladies he went down to the docks and peered into one of the open windows. His face split into a grin as he saw the words 'Iwa goods.'

"Jackpot!"

Minato took the report from the nurse and opened the file.

He had taken Naru's blood sample to the hospital after he had taken it during their first meeting together at the ramen stand. He held his breath as he read over the file before closing the folder with a satisfied nod to the nurse. He didn't have the authority to call a fast blood test so he had to wait for the results. They were worth the wait.

Minato's main thought leaving the hospital was if Naru knew she was his daughter.

* * *

**(Naru POV)**

I moaned as I tried to get out of bed, it hurt so badly. My muscles didn't want to cooperate. Of course, that's what happens when your substitute sensei makes you run 15 laps around the village. I honestly don't know how I survived yesterday and I even checked my pulse to make sure it was still beating.

I finally managed to roll myself out of bed and stepped into the shower, hoping the hot water would work the soreness out of my muscles. It didn't work, but that was just fine because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? I shook those thoughts away and walked into the kitchen for breakfast and wondered what sensei would have for me to do today.

I was eating cereal when a knock sounded on the door and when I opened it there was a messenger toad there. The note on the toad said to meet Minato-sensei at the Hokage's office. Okay, I was nervous. I hoped it was just for a mission or something like that.

I got dressed and dashed to the Hokage Tower. When I got there the Hokage was staring intently at Minato-sensei who looked deep in thought.

"Naru please sit down, we have a lot to discuss today." I gulped because his tone suggested that I was not going to like where this conversation was going. "Naru, Minato here had a test done using your blood."

I raised an eyebrow at my sensei. "Isn't that stealing?"

The Hokage laughed. "I guess it is, but what we found is that Minato is your biological father."

I froze. "I know."

Minato-sensei whipped around. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

I frantically began trying to come up with a story and soon had a good one. "My mother told me she met you one night while on her way home from work and you were so handsome that she couldn't help but take you with her. She said something about you stuck out and she craved it. I was conceived and you left, leaving only your name and memories. We did well for a long time and I had a very loving home. Then my mom grew very sick. The doctors couldn't help her nor did the medicines. She knew she was going to die, so she had me trained by an ex-ninja in town hoping I could protect myself when she was gone. On her deathbed she made me promise to come to Konoha to continue my ninja education, becoming everything I could be. She forbade me to tell you I was yours. She said she didn't want to ruin whatever happiness you had found and that I'd find my own without you. Please Sensei, don't be angry at me. I was only doing her will."

I even managed to get a couple of tears out of my speech. Minato-sensei was staring out of the window and the Hokage was looking at me, secretly congratulating me on making the story up.

The Hokage looked at us both before speaking. "Why don't you two take today and get acquainted with each other as father and daughter? It would help with the process."

We both nodded and I soon found myself at sensei's house with a cup of tea and a lot of questions. "I want to know about you Naru."

I sipped my tea before answering. "We already talked about me at our first meeting. I've told you everything."

He shook his head. "I mean, what do you want to do from here?"

I tilted my head and looked at him. "As in what are we going to do about this information?" He said yes and I sighed. "Do you want to keep it a secret for the time being?"

He sipped his tea before replying. "No. Actually, I want to shout to the heavens about the fact that I have a daughter, but at the same time I know my enemies are great. I think it would be wise to just keep it between us for now."

I nodded, but just had to ask. "You're not ashamed of me right?"

His eyes widened in surprise before he pulled me into his lap, placing a kiss on top of my head. I briefly tensed in his arms before relaxing. "I may be new at this, but there is one thing I do know. With a daughter like you, it would be impossible to be ashamed."

I smiled and placed my head against his shoulder. I now know what Kakashi was feeling the day he clung to his father like this and I have never felt more complete in my entire life.

* * *

**(Kakashi POV)**

I woke up the next morning and looked around before stopping; dad never woke me up for guard duty. I climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, still no dad. I was coming out when he walked through the door and I reached for my kunai.

"It's okay Kin, it's just me."

I sighed in relief and closed the door behind him. "Where have you been?"

He looked over me and sighed. "I got some very important information last night and after today's recon we should have everything we need to return back to Konoha. Now get dressed and let's go to the park. I left a clone here for a little while last night but those things only last long."

I soon found myself standing in front of a very large park on the other side of town by the ninja barracks. I clutched dad's hand as we walked by the open tents of the ninjas, my eyes taking in every sight and trying to find something of use to us.

Dad pulled me over to a bench and whispered in my ear. To others it would've looked like he was telling me to not run off. "My informant told me the master plans are in tent number 43. The ninja in there is one of the commanding officer's main consults. You are in luck. He has a son about your age and knows children. Get in there and get out before you are recognized."

I looked into his eyes before tugging on his hands. "When do I go?"

Dad stood up and placed me in his spot on the bench, kneeling in front of me so he could look at the tents without turning around. He fiddled with my boot. "You'll know him by the bright red hair and blue eyes. When he comes walking through here you go, and this time you can't play the same one you did last time okay?"

I nodded and took off to the other side of the playground where I could watch the road and at the same time look like I'm playing. Dad soon lifted his head to check my position and when he did, I saw the target.

He was a rather large man and his hair definitely made him stick out. Plus, by the way he was walking you could tell he thought a lot about himself. I bit my lip as I thought about my plan of action and looked to the ground to see if I had anything to work with. Then my eyes landed on a green ball. I grinned. Now I had the perfect plan.

I picked the ball up and began kicking it and playing with it. I kicked it closer to the road where the tents lined up and got even closer when I saw the number 43 engraved on one tent. I turned the ball around with my foot and let it get away from me a little bit. I watched as the man opened his tent flap to watch me and then I knew I had his attention.

I kicked the ball sloppily, letting it soar into the road and land beside his tent. I made my eyes water and raced towards the ball, completing my act by falling down and scraping my elbows. It stung and my knees throbbed, but I was in.

The man instantly got up, picking me and my ball up before bringing me into his tent. I was plopped down onto a soft bed and he grabbed my arms looking at the damage. "Hi little guy. I'm Abe Fudo. Let me take care of your scrapes."

I whimpered for the desired effect and the man gushed over me. Honestly, was I that adorable?

"What's your name little guy? And where is your mommy and daddy?"

I chewed my bottom lip before answering him. "I'm Tanaka Kin and my daddy was outside on the bench, but he didn't see me." I chose to ignore the mommy question.

Fudo nodded and reached into his pouch for bandages. "Well I'll have to be right back Kin because I'm out of bandages. Are you going to be alright in here?"

I nodded and gripped the ball as he left. I smiled he had closed the flap after he exited. I instantly got to work because I had no idea how long it would take for him to get the bandages. I saw the open scrolls on the table and grinned at their contents. He did have the master plans.

I went to work getting the other scrolls opened and smiled at each one; Iwa had a very well thought out battle plan. I opened the final scroll and read in big letters the words "Destruction of Konoha." I looked at the plans and stopped cold. They had insider information about the village. I snapped the scrolls shut and hopped back on the bed just in time for Fudo to come back through the flap.

"I've got the bandages Kin; here let me take care of those nasty scrapes."

I let the man clean the scrapes while my mind swirled with the new information I had gotten. Fudo let me go with my ball after I was done, making me promise to be more careful. I raced away from him and straight to dad. He looked in my eyes and picked me up so that I could lay my head on his shoulder and whisper to him what I had found. "Dad, there is a spy in Konoha."

I felt my father's arms tighten around me and I continued. "They are getting backing from an unnamed country and when I say backing I mean manpower and weapons, lots of supplies and even money. Dad, they have insider information about the village, not to mention information on our supply lines. Those will have to be changed."

Dad swiftly dodged people in the streets as we made our way to the motel. We would leave tonight because it was too risky leaving tomorrow. He carried me to the room and placed me on the bed before tearing through the room and getting our bags. I started packing them and soon we were ready to leave.

He looked at me before saying, "Once we leave the border we cannot stop Kakashi, we have to get to the village with our information."

I nodded and followed him out of the room. We didn't check out, we just left. It was morning by the time we made it to the border and coming out was a whole lot easier than getting in. I was exhausted by now and trying to keep up, but I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

Dad put me on his back and as soon as we were away from the borders, his white chakra roared to life and we were sprinting across the land.

* * *

**(Naru POV)**

I woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't mine. I froze before remembering I had spent the night with my dad. A smile stretched across by face as I thought those words. I finally had a father. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see him standing there cooking breakfast. I was going to greet him, but stopped. What do I call him? "Good morning!"

He smiled at me. "Good morning to you too Naru."

I sat at the table and asked him my question. "So what do I call you?"

He flipped the bacon over before answering. "Well, in public Sensei and if you want to you can call me dad or daddy or something like that."

I thought those words over and I knew exactly which one I would call him. "Okay daddy!"

He beamed at me before plating the bacon and sitting down to eat with me. "What do you say we go on a mission today?"

I looked up from eating and watched him sip his coffee. "A mission? What kind of mission?"

"It'll be D-ranked because you are only a Genin, but it'll give you something to do today that's different."

I nodded and told him that would be fine with me. "So can I go back to Sakumo-sensei's house and change? Because I wore this yesterday."

He laughed before waving me off. "Yeah, just meet me at the mission's desk after you are through."

I raced to the house and was dressed in record time before running back to the mission's desk. I came to a stop and saw that he was already there waiting for me with a scroll in his hand.

"Ahh, Naru today we are going to paint the outside of Eto Akira's house for her. Do you think you can do it?"

I nodded and followed him to a very large house on the outskirts of the village.

The thing was like three stories tall and lots of feet wide! My eyes were the size of saucers and Minato-sensei was laughing at me. I glared and picked up the paintbrush and began painting. This was going to be a long day and it was a long day. It took me all day to paint that house because the crazy lady changed the color on me in the middle of painting.

The only reason she lived was because I was too tired to call on Kyuubi's power. So I started over and finally dragged myself to the mission's desk to give them the report. Minato-sensei showed up and treated me to supper and then asked me why I didn't use clones to help me paint the house.

I dropped my chopsticks and banged my head against the table. I had forgotten about them. He laughed at me before walking me back to Sakumo-sensei's house and wishing me goodnight. I walked into the silent house, wishing those two would hurry back from their mission.

I hated to admit it, but I missed them.

* * *

**(Kakashi POV)**

I asked Dad to stop once during our race back to Konoha and that was so I could run with him. He looked at me for a second before sighing. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and flared my own chakra to race behind him, but he stopped me and led me to a nearby river.

"We have to get this color out of our hair before we get back to Konoha. We are far enough away from Iwa that we won't be recognized, but whoever the spy is, we don't need them to know about Kin and Tomi."

We had showered our entire stay in the Iwa town, but we tried not to scrub the color out of our hair. I plunged my hair underwater and began using the soap to get the color off. It took a lot of tries but eventually my silver was back, so was dad's.

We finally made it into Konoha by nightfall. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see those wooden gates as I was at that moment. I was exhausted and wanted to be Kakashi again, not the adorable Kin. Dad did let me put my mask back on once we were in sight of Konoha. We left the village gates and went directly to the Hokage.

Dad and I saluted before he started the report. "Hokage-sama, Iwa has direct access to the supply lines going through Kusagakure and according to our findings there is a spy inside Konoha."

The Hokage dropped his papers and stared dad and I straight in the eyes. "Sit down you two, we have a long night ahead of us."


End file.
